The Price Of Love
by dracogirly
Summary: COMPLEET! Draco maakt het uit met Ginny. Vier jaar lang zien ze elkaar niet en Ginny gaat verder met haar leven. Wat gebeurt er als haar nieuwe vriend haar mishandeld en Draco daar achterkomt? DMGW
1. Proloog

**Waarschuwing**

**Dit verhaal is wat 'zwaarder' dan mijn andere verhalen. Er gebeuren dingen in zoals bijvoorbeeld slechte relaties (mishandeling). Als je hier niet tegen kunt kun je dit verhaal beter niet lezen. Zoals eigenlijk bijna al mijn verhalen zal het waarschijnlijk wel een happy ending krijgen. **

--

**Proloog**

"Maar ik hou van je", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco om z'n nek vloog. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Hoe kon Draco wat ze samen hadden nou zomaar opgeven?

"Je bent te jong om echt van iemand te houden Gin", zei Draco terwijl hij haar armen voorzichtig van zijn nek losmaakte. "Ik ben niet goed genoeg voor je, geloof me."

"Maar dat ben je wel", zei Ginny vastbesloten. "Je moet niet luisteren naar wat mijn familie zegt, zij kennen je niet zoals ik."

Draco schudde z'n hoofd, wetend dat hij de goede beslissing maakte door Ginny te laten gaan. Het deed hem pijn om haar nu zo te zien, maar hij wist dat ze beter verdiende.

"Luister naar je familie Gin, ze houden van je."

"Maar ik hou van jou", zei Ginny terwijl de tranen bleven vallen. "En ik weet dat je ook van mij houd, ook al zeg je het nooit."

Draco slikte terwijl hij wat tranen van haar gezicht veegde. Hij wist dat wat ze zei waar was, maar juist omdat hij van haar hield moest hij haar laten gaan.

"Let goed op jezelf Gin", zei Draco terwijl hij een stap naar voren zette en haar een kus op het voorhoofd gaf.

"Nee! Nee!", zei Ginny terwijl haar tranen bleven stromen.

"Vaarwel", zei Draco wiens ogen nu ook rood begonnen te worden van niet vallende tranen. Snel draaide hij zich om, bang dat als hij nog langer hier zou blijven hij niet langer de kracht zou hebben om haar te verlaten.

"Nee!", gilde Ginny terwijl haar benen te zwak werden om haar gewicht nog langer te dragen. In een hoop viel ze op de grond. "Nee!", riep ze opnieuw terwijl ze toekeek hoe Draco, de liefde van haar leven verdwijnselde. Niet alleen uit deze kamer, maar ook uit haar leven.

**Goodbye my lover – James Blunt **

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
**__**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
**__**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
**__**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
**__**So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
**__**Took your soul out into the night.  
**__**It may be over but it won't stop there,  
**__**I am here for you if you'd only care.  
**__**You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
**__**You changed my life and all my goals.  
**__**And love is blind and that I knew when,  
**__**My heart was blinded by you.  
**__**I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
**__**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
**__**I know you well, I know your smell.  
**__**I've been addicted to you.**_

_**Goodbye my lover.  
**__**Goodbye my friend.  
**__**You have been the one.  
**__**You have been the one for me.**_

* * *

Ik zal iedere woensdag proberen om een nieuw hoofdstuk te plaatsen, te beginnen met aanstaande woensdag :) 


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

_4 jaar later_

Ginny stopte de sleutel in haar dreuzelflat en duwde de deur langzaam open. Het was vandaag weer een lange dag geweest op het ministerie van toverkunst en ze had opnieuw moeten overwerken om alles op tijd af te hebben. Ze sloot de deur van de flat en gooide haar sleutels op het gangkastje. Ze begon haar jas uit te doen terwijl ze goed luisterde of haar vriend Ethan misschien al thuis was.

Nadat Draco het met haar uitmaakte was ze letterlijk ingestort. Ze bleef op hem wachten in de hoop dat hij bij haar terug zou komen en zou inzien wat voor fout hij had gemaakt door haar te verlaten. Na drie lange jaren tevergeefs op hem gewacht te hebben, hopend dat hij weer terug zou komen, was ze nu toch verder gegaan met haar leven. Ze had nu al een jaar een nieuwe vriend: Ethan. Hij was een dreuzel en hoewel hij geen Draco was, was hij wel ontzettend lief.

Toen ze hem voorstelde aan haar ouders waren ze door het dolle heen. Haar vader vond het geweldig dat zijn dochter met een dreuzel omging en begon Ethan gelijk te ondervragen over de verschillende dreuzelapparaten. Haar moeder kon het ook gelijk goed vinden met Ethan, alleen haar broers waren eerst nog wat sceptisch, maar ook die draaiden al snel bij. Het zag er naar uit dat bijna iedereen wel een betere keus was dan Draco in hun ogen.

Ze stopte haar toverstok in het gangkastje voordat ze verder hun flat inliep. Het was stil, bijna te stil. Ethan had nu toch al lang thuis moeten zijn, maar er kwam geen geluid uit de woonkamer of keuken. Tot haar verbazing waren alle lampen ook uit. Zou hij dan soms uitgegaan zijn? Ze drukte de lichtknop in en de kamer bevond zich niet langer in het duister, maar in het zachte licht van de grote lamp die aan het plafond hing.

"Dat werd tijd."

Ginny sprong van schrik en voelde haar hart in haar keel kloppen. Ze relaxte weer wat toen ze Ethan op de bank zag zitten.

"Ethan, je liet me schrikken", zei Ginny een beetje lacherig.

"Je bent laat", was het enige antwoord dat ze kreeg.

"Ja sorry, ik moest overwerken", zei Ginny terwijl ze naar de keuken liep om wat te drinken te pakken voor haarzelf. Ze liep weer terug naar de kamer en zag hoe Ethan half op de lange bank lag. Ze besloot daarom plaats te nemen in de stoel tegenover het bankstel. "Hoe was jouw dag?"

Dit was de eerste fout die Ginny die avond maakte. Als ze beter had gekeken toen ze binnenkwam had ze kunnen weten in wat voor een bui Ethan was. Maar ze was moe en had niet goed op de verschillende signalen gelet.

"Denk je tegenwoordig alleen maar aan jezelf? Is het teveel moeite om ook iets te drinken voor mij te pakken?"

Ginny kromp ineen van de ijzige toon die Ethan gebruikte. Ze zag de half lege fles whisky op de tafel staan en wist dat hij dus gedronken moest hebben. Ze moest dus extra voorzichtig bij hem zijn nu.

"Ik dacht dat je nog drinken had", zei Ginny langzaam terwijl ze naar de half lege fles whisky knikte.

"En je vond het niet nodig om even te vragen of je misschien nog iets voor mij kon pakken? Denken is niet echt je sterkste kant hè?"

Ginny keek met bange ogen naar Ethan, hopend dat ze het nog goed kon maken.

"Wil je misschien iets drinken?", vroeg ze voorzichtig.

"En nu vraagt ze het wel", schreeuwde Ethan half terwijl hij een beetje gestoord begon te lachen. De lach zorgde voor kippenvel bij Ginny en ze kroop wat verder in de stoel in de hoop wat meer afstand tussen haarzelf en Ethan te creëren.

"Sorry", mompelde Ginny zacht.

"Je hebt er nog geen spijt van", zei Ethan boos terwijl hij opstond. "Maar dat komt nog wel."

Ginny slikte en had nog net tijd om haar hoofd weg te draaien voordat de eerste klap hard tegen haar wang kwam.

Ze voelde hoe Ethan bij haar bleef staan, duidelijk wachtend totdat ze zich weer tot hem zou draaien. Bang en met betraande ogen draaide ze haar gezicht langzaam weer naar hem toe.

"Het spijt me Ethan. Stop alsjeblieft. Je bent dronken!", zei Ginny snikkend.

Dat is de tweede fout die Ginny maakte.

"Ow dus nu is het mijn schuld!", zei Ethan boos.

Ze voelde hoe zijn hand opnieuw hard met haar gezicht in aanraking kwam. Tranen gleden over haar nu brandende wangen, niet langer in staat om ze nog tegen te houden.

"Stop!", snikte Ginny. "Stop alsjeblieft."

Ze kromp ineen en schermde haar hoofd af met haar armen.

Ethan's cynische lach klonk door het nu verder stille huis en Ginny wist dat hij nog niet klaar was.

"Kijk me aan", zei Ethan kalm.

Ginny schudde langzaam haar hoofd terwijl ze haar armen er beschermend overheen hield.

"Nee", zei ze zacht. Bang dat hij haar opnieuw zou slaan.

"Het was geen vraag", zei Ethan boos.

Toen Ginny nog steeds niet reageerde en in dezelfde beschermende houding bleef zitten had Ethan er genoeg van. Boos begon hij haar aan haar shirtje overeind te trekken en Ginny's handen vielen vanzelf weg van haar hoofd om zich uit Ethan's greep te krijgen.

"Alsjeblieft Ethan stop! Je bent dronken", snikte ze opnieuw.

"Vertel op! Met wie was je vanavond!", zei Ethan boos terwijl hij haar tegen de muur duwde. Ze voelde hoe haar rug hard tegen de muur aankwam. Langzaam gleed ze langs de muur naar beneden, haar trillende benen niet langer in staat om haar gewicht te houden. De schok over Ethan's woorden was te groot en voorkwam haar om gelijk te antwoorden.

"Ik vroeg je wat!", zei Ethan boos terwijl hij haar in haar buik schopte. "Met wie was je!"

Ginny kromp ineen van de pijn die deze trap veroorzaakte. Ze maakte zich zo klein mogelijk en nam de foetushouding aan, in de hoop dat Ethan snel zou stoppen.

"Ik was gewoon op mijn werk", snikte Ginny. "Het is erg druk op het ministerie vanwege het feest van morgenavond en bijna iedereen moest overwerken om op tijd klaar te zijn."

"Kijk me aan", zei Ethan boos. Maar Ginny durfde niet, bang dat hij haar opnieuw pijn zou doen.

"Ik zei kijk me aan!", gilde Ethan kwaad terwijl hij haar hoofd aan haar haren omhoog trok. Tranen stroomden opnieuw over haar wangen en Ginny keek in het woedende gezicht van Ethan.

"Waar was je vanavond", zei Ethan opnieuw terwijl hij Ginny kalm aankeek. "En geen leugens! Ik zie het als je liegt, dat weet je."

"Ik was… aan het werk", snikte Ginny opnieuw. Ze voelde hoe Ethan haar haren weer los liet en was opgelucht toen ze hem naast haar neer zag knielen. Even was het stil in de flat op haar zware ademhaling na.

"Sorry", zei Ethan zacht, maar hard genoeg zodat Ginny het zou horen. "Ik ben gewoon jaloers en het idee dat jij met een andere man zou zijn maakt me gewoon erg kwaad."

Ginny knikte, inmiddels bekend met deze toespraak.

"Je bent gewoon deze hele week al laat thuis en ik was bang dat je een ander had", zei Ethan terwijl hij Ginny aankeek. "Het spijt me Gin." Hij leunde wat naar voren en tilde zijn hand op om door haar haar te halen. Zodra hij haar hoofd aanraakte trok Ginny haar hoofd echter gelijk aan de kant, weg bij Ethan's hand.

"Het spijt me Gin, je weet dat ik je nooit echt kwaad zou doen." Hij liet de emotie doorklinken in zijn stem en de eerste tranen begonnen zich al in zijn ogen te vormen. "Ik hou van je."

Langzaam keek Ginny op en zag hoe de tranen over Ethan's wangen gingen stromen. Hij had blijkbaar echt spijt van wat hij zojuist gedaan had. Het was ook een beetje haar schuld geweest. Als zij er nou gewoon voor gezorgd had dat ze sneller werkte zodat ze op tijd naar huis kon was dit nooit gebeurd. Dan had hij nooit zoveel gedronken en had hij haar dit niet aangedaan.

"Het spijt me zo Gin", zei Ethan terwijl de tranen over zijn gezicht stroomde. Ginny kon het niet aanzien dat hij zo ellendig was en opende haar armen terwijl ze wat dichter naar Ethan toeschoof. Ze deed haar armen over hem heen en wachtte totdat hij eindelijk stopte met huilen. Waarom moest ze dan toch ook altijd dingen doen die hem kwaad maakte?

Ze herinnerde zich nog goed de eerste keer dat dit gebeurde. Ze waren toen net samen gaan wonen en zij had Ethan toen ook kwaad gemaakt.

_**Flashback**_

_Snel liep ze de trappen op naar de tweede etage waar hun flat was. Het was nu al bijna zeven uur dus ze was laat. Ze had gezegd dat ze om zes uur thuis zou zijn, maar toen kwam ze Marcel tegen en was nog even iets met hem gaan drinken. Vlug opende ze de deur van hun flat en hing haar jas op aan de kapstok. Daarna stopte ze haar toverstok in het gangkastje dat ernaast stond. Ethan wilde niet dat ze in hun flat met haar toverstok liep, want hoewel hij haar familie dan geaccepteerd had bleef hij magie maar een vreemd iets vinden. Ze hoorde zachte romantische muziek uit de woonkamer komen en deed langzaam de deur open._

"_Ethan?", zei Ginny voorzichtig toen ze hem niet gelijk zag._

"_Ik ben hier", hoorde ze uit de keuken komen._

_Snel liep ze richting de keuken en zag Ethan met een glas wijn in z'n hand tegen het aanrecht leunen. _

"_Ik dacht dat je om zes uur thuis zou zijn?", zei Ethan terwijl hij Ginny boos aankeek._

"_Ja, sorry. Ik ehm.. moest overwerken", zei Ginny snel. Ze zag hoe boos Ethan keek en het leek haar beter om te liegen. _

"_Lieg niet!", zei Ethan boos en voordat ze het wist stond hij al voor haar en sloeg haar hard in het gezicht. Geschrokken greep ze naar haar wang en keek Ethan met bange ogen aan. Dit had ze niet verwacht van hem. Waarom sloeg hij haar?_

"_Wat dacht je? Die stomme dreuzel komt er toch niet achter?"_

_Ginny was te geschrokken om te spreken en staarde Ethan alleen maar aan._

"_Ik weet dat je in een café was met een jongen. Ben je me nu al zo zat dat je maar met andere mannen meegaat?"_

"_Nee!", zei Ginny geschrokken. Het was duidelijk dat iemand hem verteld moest hebben dat ze in een café zat samen met Marcel. "Marcel is gewoon een oude schoolvriend."_

_Etan's ogen leken wel vuur te schieten en bang dat hij haar weer zou slaan deed ze een stap achteruit. _

"_Waarom loog je tegen mij?"_

"_Ik…", zei Ginny die de goede woorden wel niet leek te kunnen vinden. Nog niet gevallen tranen stonden in haar ogen en haar wang gloeide nog van de klap die ze zojuist van Ethan gehad had. _

"_Hoe lang ben je al tegen me aan het liegen!", schreeuwde Ethan half terwijl hij opnieuw een stap dichterbij zette. Ginny ging automatisch een stap terug en voelde de muur tegen haar rug komen. Ze zat nu gevangen tussen Ethan en de muur._

"_Nooit!", zei Ginny bang terwijl ze ineenkromp toen ze zag dat Ethan opnieuw dichterbij kwam. "'Het spijt me. Ik weet niet waarom ik het deed. Ik lieg nooit! Nooit!"_

"_En hoe moet ik dat geloven!", zei Ethan terwijl hij haar hard tegen de muur duwde. _

"_Het spijt me. Het spijt me", zei Ginny terwijl de tranen over haar gezicht begonnen te stromen. _

_Ethan deed twee stappen achteruit en haalde een keer diep adem. Hij keek naar Ginny die nog steeds huilend tegen de muur aanstond en liep naar haar toe._

"_Hey", zei hij terwijl hij voorzichtig wat tranen van haar gezicht veegde. _

_Ginny voelde hoe hij haar aanraakte en draaide als een reactie hierop haar hoofd weg. Bang dat hij haar opnieuw pijn zou doen. _

_Ethan zag hoe ze reageerde op zijn aanraking en liet z'n hand snel weer vallen. Het deed hem pijn om haar nu zo te zien. _

"_Sorry Gin, maar je maakt me soms zo boos. Je zou een uur geleden al thuis zijn. Ik had een romantisch dineetje gekookt maar je bleef maar weg en ik begon me zorgen te maken. Toen ik ging rondbellen waar je was hoorde ik van je werk dat je samen met een man naar een cafeetje was vertrokken. Ik was jaloers Gin. En toen je eindelijk thuiskwam en ik vroeg waar je was loog je tegen me."_

_Hij deed weer een stap naar voren en pakte Ginny vast in een omhelzing. Ginny deed haar best om niet weg te vluchten van de aanraking en werd weer rustig in Ethan's armen. Ze wist dat het haar eigen schuld was, ze had het verdiend. Waarom had ze dan ook gelogen tegen Ethan? Natuurlijk had hij het wel begrepen als ze gewoon gezegd had dat ze met iemand iets ging drinken. En hij had nog wel een romantisch dineetje gekookt, waarom was ze toch niet gewoon gelijk naar huis gegaan. De tranen die eerst al een beetje gestopt waren, begonnen opnieuw te vallen. _

"_Sssstt", zei Ethan troostend terwijl hij over haar rug wreef. "Ik hou er gewoon niet van als mensen tegen me liegen Gin."_

_**Einde Flashback**_

Ze lag samen met Ethan in bed en Ethan deed zijn arm over haar heen. Ze schoof wat naar achteren en kroop nog wat dichter tegen hem aan. Ze was blij dat het weer goed was tussen hun. De rest van de avond was hij echt heel lief geweest en had hij zelfs wat ijs gepakt voor op haar gezicht zodat het hopelijk niet te blauw zou worden. Morgen was het grootste toverfeest van het jaar en Ginny hoopte maar dat haar gezicht niet teveel op zou zwellen. Mensen zouden anders ongetwijfeld vragen hoe ze aan die blauwe plekken kwam en zij zouden de ware reden niet begrijpen. Heling-spreuken konden dan de zwelling iets wegnemen en de pijn, maar de blauwe plekken zouden toch zichtbaar blijven. Het was haar eigen schuld, ze had het verdiend. Voortaan moest ze gewoon nog beter haar best doen om Ethan tevreden te houden.

**Spineless - Alanis Morissette**

_**I won't see my dear friends as much  
**__**Male friends especially, I'll no longer be in touch  
**__**I'll change my hobbies to match yours **_

**_I'll stop reading my favourite books  
_**_**I won't spend all this selfish time alone  
**__**I'll cater to you and hang on your every word **_

_**I'll be subservient and spineless  
I'll lick your boots as empty shells  
I'll be opinion less and silent  
****I'll be the prettiest appendage to ever lose herself**_

_

* * *

_Bedankt voor de reacties.  
De volgende keer: de terugkeer van Draco.

Voor de mensen die de liedjes willen (A), klik op mijn profiel.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Na een lange dag werken kwam Ginny opnieuw moe thuis. Ze had nog net genoeg tijd om zich snel om te kleden en daarna naar het feest te gaan. Deze werkdag was het haar gelukt om zoveel mogelijk contact met andere collega's te vermijden zodat niemand haar blauwe oog kon zien. Nu kon ze zich echter niet langer verstoppen.

Snel deed ze haar donkergroene jurk aan en stak haar haar op. Ze keek in de spiegel en zuchtte. Hoe mooi ze zich ook aankleedde, haar blauwe oog trok toch nog de meeste aandacht. Ze pakte wat dreuzelmake-up en probeerde daarmee haar blauwe oog zoveel mogelijk te bedekken. Hoewel hij niet helemaal verdween werd hij nu wel een stuk lichter. Zich erbij neerleggend dat het niet beter werd dan dit liep ze de woonkamer weer in. Daar zat Ethan voor de tv naar één of ander sportprogramma te kijken.

"Ethan ik ga", zei Ginny tegen Ethan die geconcentreerd naar de tv zat te staren.

"Oké veel plezier", zei Ethan een beetje afwezig.

Ginny zag zijn afwezige manier van praten echter aan voor teleurstelling en liep naar hem toe.

"Je weet dat ik jou ook graag had meegenomen Ethan, maar er mogen gewoon geen dreuzels komen," zei Ginny terwijl ze in zijn gezichtsveld ging staan.

Een beetje geïrriteerd zuchtte Ethan en probeerde hij langs haar heen naar de tv te kijken.

"Ga eens aan de kant ik probeer de wedstrijd te volgen."

"Ow sorry", zei Ginny terwijl ze snel aan de kant stapte. Ze keek even hoe Ethan geconcentreerd de wedstrijd volgde en het leek haar beter om hem niet langer te storen. Met een laatste blik op Ethan liep ze de woonkamer uit richting de deur. Ze pakte haar toverstok en liet de deur met een klap achter zich dichtvallen. Ze haalde een keer diep adem voor ze naar buiten liep en naar het feest verdwijnselde.

--

Ze was pas tien minuten binnen, maar nu al verveelde ze zich rot. Ze wist weer waarom ze altijd zo'n hekel aan dit soort feesten had. De neppe interesses en alle goedbedoelde adviezen zorgden ervoor dat ze hier zo snel mogelijk weg wilde. Haar blauwe oog was ook opgevallen, maar iedereen geloofde haar toen ze vertelde dat dit kwam doordat ze tegen de deur aangelopen was. Dit zorgde echter wel voor nieuwe goedbedoelde adviezen en Ginny wist dat ze weg moest van deze groep vrouwen voor ze begon te gillen. Ze vluchtte naar de bar waar ze een boterbiertje bestelde. Haar ogen gleden over de volle zaal. Het zag er naar uit dat de halve toverwereld een uitnodiging had weten te bemachtigen. Voorin op het podium speelde een tovenaarsband zijn nieuwste hits en een enkeling had zich ook al op de dansvloer gewaagd. Ze keek weer verder en haar blik bleef hangen op Harry. Uiteraard was de held van de toverwereld ook dit keer omgeven door mensen. "Idioten", mompelde Ginny. Zagen ze dan niet dat Harry het liefst zo ver mogelijk bij hen vandaan was. Harry was alle media aandacht na zijn overwinning al snel zat geworden, maar op dit soort gelegenheden ontkwam hij er niet aan.

Ze keek weer verder en zag een aantal van haar broers in een hoekje staan te praten. Misschien kon ze daar zo wel even heen gaan. Ze keek weer verder en haar blik bleef hangen op de deur. Zou ze erg gemist worden als ze nu al weg zou gaan? Ach, dat was vast geen optie. Ze keek hoe er opnieuw een groep mensen binnenkwam. Het betrof een groepje ex-Zwadderaars die verrassend genoeg gekozen hadden om Harry te helpen. Laat zoals gewoonlijk, dacht Ginny terwijl ze het zwarte gewaad van Patty Park bekeek. Ze herinnerde zich nog hoe Draco ook altijd als één van de laatste met haar op een feestje zou verschijnen. Fashionably late, zoals hij het altijd noemde. Ginny nam nog een slokje van haar boterbier en richtte haar blik weer op de band.

Een tinteling in haar nek zorgde er echter voor dat ze opnieuw omkeek. Ze schrok toen ze zag wie in de deuropening stond. Als versteend keek ze hem aan. Ze wilde wegrennen, zich verstoppen, maar ze kon hem alleen maar aankijken. In de deuropening stond Draco Malfidus met een donkergrijs gewaad aan. Ginny kon het niet helpen om hem aan te staren. Ze voelde al haar oude gevoelens weer bovenkomen. Verdriet en woede omdat hij haar zomaar verlaten had, maar ook liefde. Ze slikte en wist dat ze moest zorgen dat ze weg was voor hij haar zou zien. Terwijl deze gedacht door haar hoofd schoot keek hij haar al aan. Hij moest haar blik op zich gevoeld hebben. Grijze ogen sloten zich op ree bruine. Even leek het alsof zij de enige waren in deze zaal. Een soort betovering leek hen te omringen en geen van beide kon wegkijken.

Ginny voelde hoe iemand tegen haar opbotste en verbaasd keek ze om. Een tovenaar die duidelijk al wat teveel boterbiertjes op had maakte zijn excuses en liep weer verder. Ginny keek weer naar de deuropening maar Draco stond er niet langer. Ze scande de zaal, op zoek naar zijn lichtblonde haar maar zag hem nergens. De zaal werd voller en voller en het was daarom ook erg moeilijk om iemand te vinden. Ginny besloot wat rond te gaan lopen, in de hoop dat ze Draco zou tegenkomen.

Na bijna een uurlang zich door de mensenmassa geworsteld te hebben zette Ginny koers naar de toiletten. Tot zover had ze nog geen spoor van Draco gevonden. Misschien was hij wel geschrokken om haar te zien en was hij opnieuw weggevlucht. Ze ging de wc in en keek naar haarzelf in de spiegel.

"Waar ben ik mee bezig?", mompelde ze zacht. Een vrouw die naast haar stond keek haar vreemd aan, maar Ginny had niets in de gaten. Ze begon haar handen te wassen en keek opnieuw in de spiegel. Ik ben op zoek naar mijn ex, terwijl ik een hele lieve vriend thuis heb zitten, dacht Ginny hoofdschuddend.

"Dit is achterlijk", zei Ginny terwijl ze de kraan weer dichtdraaide.

"Dat vind ik nou ook, ze hadden toch op z'n minst automatische kranen kunnen plaatsen", zei de vrouw die naast haar stond.

Ginny glimlachte zwak en liep snel de toiletten weer uit. Ze moest hier wegkomen voor ze echt gek werd.

"Ginny!"

Ginny krimpte ineen bij het horen van die stem, maar het was al te laat want ze was gezien. Tot zover haar vluchtplan.

"Hoi Kasper", zei Ginny met een kleine glimlach terwijl ze zag hoe Kasper Krauwel op haar afkwam.

"Hai Gin", zei Kasper terwijl een antwoordende glimlach zijn lippen krulde. "Wat is er met je oog gebeurd."

"Tegen de deur aangelopen", antwoordde Ginny automatisch, "Je weet hoe dat gaat."

Kasper knikte en keek haar aan. "Heb je zin om te dansen?"

Ginny keek een beetje beducht naar de dansvloer. Ze wilde het liefst zo snel mogelijk naar huis, maar ze wist dat Kasper haar niet zomaar zou laten gaan. Misschien kon ze beter één liedje met hem gaan dansen en dan naar huis gaan.

"Is goed", zei Ginny met een kleine glimlach.

Kasper pakte haar handen al beet en trok haar de dansvloer op. Ze begonnen te dansen en Ginny merkte dat ze het al meer naar haar zin had dan eerst. Dansen was altijd al één van haar hobby's geweest, maar sinds ze samen met Ethan was deed ze het bijna nooit meer. Ethan had zelf een grote hekel aan dansen en was bijna onmogelijk om de dansvloer op te krijgen.

Ze gaf zich over aan de muziek en bewoog zich sierlijk over de dansvloer. Al snel eindigde het tweede nummer waarop ze met Kasper gedanst had.

"Zou ik je danspartner even mogen lenen?"

Deze stem zorgde ervoor dat Ginny haar ogen wijd opende en Draco tegenover haar zag staan. Hij kon nog steeds intimiderend overkomen en al snel ging Kasper opzij om hem de ruimte te geven om met Ginny te dansen.

"Mag ik deze dans van u?"

Ginny was te verbaasd om te antwoorden en voelde hoe Draco haar handen in de zijne nam. De eerste klanken van het nieuwe nummer begonnen te klinken en Ginny begon weer te bewegen op de muziek. Eerst was het een beetje vreemd, maar al snel vervielen ze in een vertrouwd ritme.

Dit voelde goed. Haar handen in die van hem en samen opnieuw die oude vertrouwde bewegingen te doen. Hoe kon ze ooit denken dat ze hem kon vergeten en verder kon gaan met een ander? De mensen om hen heen stopten met dansen om naar het herenigde danspaar te kijken. Ze kregen de ruimte op de dansvloer en maakte daar goed gebruik van. Ginny had het gevoel alsof ze vloog nu ze weer in Draco's armen was. Ze wist dat ze dit soort dingen helemaal niet moest voelen, het was immers haar ex. Maar ze kon het niet helpen. Het nummer stopte veel te snel naar haar zin en ze ontvingen een klein applaus voor hun dansprestatie. Ginny voelde hoe haar gezicht rood begon te kleuren. Ze keek naar Draco maar hij was zoals altijd het toonbeeld van perfecte controle.

Draco leunde zich naar Ginny toe.

"Zullen we wat drinken?"

Ginny glimlachte en knikte terwijl ze hem de dansvloer afvolgde. Hij bestelde wat te drinken voor haar en samen zochten ze een wat rustiger hoekje op. Draco overhandigde haar haar drankje en een beetje ongemakkelijke stilte volgde. Ze wisten dat er gepraat moest worden, maar waren beide bang om de stilte te doorbreken.

"Hoe gaat het met je?", vroeg Ginny terwijl ze naar haar drankje keek, niet in staat hem aan te kijken.

"Goed", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny aankeek. "Ik hoorde dat het met jou ook goed gaat. Een nieuwe vriend hoorde ik?"

Ginny keek verbaasd op maar kon aan Draco's gezichtsuitdrukking niets aflezen.

"Ja, ik woon nu al bijna een jaar samen met Ethan", antwoordde Ginny.

"Moet hij dan niet hier zijn samen met jou?", zei Draco terwijl hij om zich heen keek alsof Ethan ieder moment tevoorschijn kon springen.

"Hij is een dreuzel", antwoordde Ginny.

"Een dreuzel?", zei Draco een beetje verafschuwd.

"Hij zal me in ieder geval niet zomaar verlaten", zei Ginny verdedigend.

Even dacht ze een pijnlijke uitdrukking op Draco's gezicht te zien, maar het kon ook haar verbeelding geweest zijn.

Opnieuw was er een stilte en Ginny nam een slokje van haar drinken.

"Wat is er met je oog gebeurd?"

Ginny keek Draco aan, niet wetend of ze in staat zou zijn om tegenover hem de leugen vol te houden.

"Ik ben tegen de deur aangelopen", zei Ginny terwijl ze snel wegkeek naar de vloer. Bang dat hij anders in haar ogen de leugen kon zien.

Draco keek Ginny onderzoekend aan, maar er volgde niet meer informatie. Het leek hem bijna onmogelijk om zo'n blauw oog te krijgen door tegen de deur aan te lopen, maar hij hield z'n mond. Ze had ongetwijfeld haar redenen om dit tegen hem te zeggen en hij kon haar moeilijk beschuldigen zonder enig bewijs. Bovendien was het alweer een paar jaar geleden sinds hij haar voor het laatst had gezien en om dan ruzie te gaan maken was geen goed idee. Verder bestond natuurlijk de kans dat ze gewoon de waarheid sprak en ze inderdaad een beetje rot terecht was gekomen.

"Blijf je hier?", vroeg Ginny terwijl ze haar blik weer op Draco richtte. Blij dat hij niet verder was gegaan over haar oog.

Draco keek haar vragend aan, niet goed begrijpend hoe ze de vraag bedoelde.

"Blijf je nu hier in Londen?", zei Ginny wat duidelijker.

"Ja, ik heb een nieuw huis gekocht hier waar ik zal gaan wonen."

Ginny knikte. Blij maar tegelijkertijd ook verdrietig dat hij weer hier kwam wonen. Blij omdat ze hem nu waarschijnlijk weer wat vaker kon zien, maar verdrietig omdat ze wist dat ze niet echt bij hem kon zijn. Ze had nu immers een vriend en hij was waarschijnlijk ook wel verder gegaan met zijn leven. Hoewel ze erg nieuwsgierig was of hij ook een andere levenspartner had, hield ze zich in om het te vragen. Bang voor het antwoord.

"Ik moet gaan", zei Ginny plotseling.

Draco keek verbaasd op.

"Ethan zit waarschijnlijk op me te wachten en ik had beloofd dat ik het niet te laat zou maken."

Draco knikte. Ginny zag hoe Draco dichterbij kwam en even hoopte ze dat hij haar zou gaan zoenen. Ze wist dat het verkeerd was en dat zij thuis een vriend had, maar de aantrekkingskracht was er. In plaats daarvan gaf hij haar slechts een omhelzing.

"Ik ben blij dat je iemand hebt gevonden die goed voor je is Gin", zei Draco.

Ginny was blij dat hij haar aan het omhelzen was, zodat hij haar verdrietige uitdrukking niet kon zien. Hij moest dus echt niets meer voor haar voelen, het was misschien maar beter dat ze met Ethan was.

Draco liet haar weer los en Ginny zorgde voor een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Tot ziens dan maar", zei Ginny een beetje ongemakkelijk.

"Tot ziens", antwoordde Draco simpel.

"Dan ga ik maar", zei Ginny terwijl ze zich langzaam omdraaide. Ze wist dat ze haar vertrek aan het rekken was, maar kon het niet helpen. Ze hoopte dat Draco iets zou zeggen wat haar zou tegenhouden, maar hij bleef stil. Langzaam liep ze naar de garderobe waar ze haar mantel ophaalde voor ze naar buiten ging en weer naar huis verdwijnselde.

**Here I am -Air Supply**

**_Here I am playing with those memories again  
And just when I thought time had set me free  
Those thoughts of you keep taunting me _**

**_Holding you, a feeling I never outgrew  
Though each and every part of me has tried  
Only you can fill that space inside_**

**_So there's no sense pretending  
My heart it's not mending_**

**_(Chorus)  
Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own  
Oh, baby those memories come crashing through  
And I just can't go on without you_**

**_

* * *

_**Bedankt voor de reacties :) 

De volgende keer: Ethan 'slaat' weer toe.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Moe en met haar hoofd nog vol van Draco kwam ze thuis. Ze opende de deur van haar flat en stopte haar toverstok gelijk weer in het gangkastje. Een beetje dromerig liep ze de kamer in, haar gedachten nog bij haar dans met Draco. Ze was verbaasd om te zien dat de lampen nog aanstonden.

"Hoe was het?"

"Huh?", zei Ginny die nu pas doorkreeg dat Ethan nog op de bank zat. Hij moest dus op haar gewacht hebben tot ze thuis was.

"Ik vroeg hoe je feestje was?", zei Ethan met een kleine glimlach.

"Mwa, het ging", zei Ginny terwijl ze bij Ethan op de bank ging zitten.

"Geen leuke mensen?", vroeg Ethan nieuwsgierig.

Zodra Ethan dit zei flitste Draco weer door haar hoofd.

"Niet echt", antwoordde Ginny. "Jij was er niet." Ze kon hem gewoon niet vertellen dat ze Draco gezien had. Ethan was al jaloers genoeg zonder dat hij ook nog eens wist dat ze haar ex weer gesproken had.

Ethan grijnsde terwijl hij haar tegen zich aantrok.

"Ja, ik kan me voorstellen dat je je dan verveeld moet hebben."

Ginny glimlachte en ging tegen Ethan aanliggen.

"Heb je mij ook gemist?", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar gezicht zo draaide zodat ze hem kon zien.

"Vreselijk", antwoordde Ethan terwijl hij haar zoende. Hij haalde zijn hand door haar haar en ze zuchtte tevreden.

"Ik hou van je Gin."

Ginny glimlachte terwijl haar gedachten toch weer naar Draco gingen. Hoe graag wilde ze die woorden niet uit zijn mond horen en hoe graag wilde ze wel niet dat het zijn armen waren waar ze nu in lag. Maar dat zou waarschijnlijk nooit gebeuren. Ze moest stoppen met dromen en zich op haar echte leven richtten. Ethan was heel aardig en hij hield wel van haar. Bovendien zou hij haar ook niet zomaar verlaten, iets wat van Draco niet gezegd kon worden.

--

Ginny was blij dat haar werkdag er weer opzat. De hele dag kon ze zich niet goed concentreren. Steeds als ze iemand voorbij haar kamer zag lopen keek ze op in de hoop dat het Draco was. Eén keer was ze er zelfs van overtuigd dat hij het was, het bleek echter een stagiair te zijn met dezelfde haarkleur. Gefrustreerd zuchtte ze en gaf ze het op. Het was nu toch zo ongeveer tijd om naar huis te gaan en de hoop om ook maar enig werk klaar te krijgen had ze een paar uur geleden al opgegeven.

Ze borg haar spullen op en liep het ministerie van toverkunst uit voor ze naar huis verdwijnselde. Ze was verbaasd om te zien dat Ethan nog niet thuis was toen ze hun flat inliep. Meestal was hij degene die als eerste thuis was. Ze borg haar toverstok op in het gangkastje en besloot vast te beginnen met koken.

Na ongeveer een kwartiertje bezig te zijn geweest hoorde ze een indringend getik op het raam. Ze opende het raam en de uil met haar avondprofeet vloog naar binnen. Snel pakte ze een uilensnack die in een pot naast het raam geplaatst stonden. Ze gaf hem aan de uil terwijl ze de krant voorzichtig van hem losmaakte.

"Ga maar weer verder", zei Ginny terwijl ze een beetje zenuwachtig naar de uil keek hopend dat hij snel weer verder zou gaan. De uil leek het zichzelf echter gemakkelijk te maken en begon zijn veren schoon te maken. Ginny zuchtte. Ethan haatte het als _al die vogelbeesten_ zoals hij ze noemde, steeds hier waren. Gelukkig leek de uil snel klaar met het schoonmaken van zijn veren en een beetje opgelucht keek Ginny toe hoe de uil weer vertrok. Snel sloot ze het raam en sloeg de krant open. Ze schrok van de foto die ze op de voorpagina aantrof. Uiteraard stond er een grote foto van Harry in, maar daarnaast, in een iets kleiner formaat, stond een foto van haar terwijl ze met Draco danste. _Toverfeest van het ministerie groot succes!_ Las de krantenkop. Ginny's blik bleef echter gefixeerd op de foto waarop Draco met haar ronddraaide. Een kleine glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht als ze weer terugdacht aan die avond.

Een sleutel die in het slot werd gestoken kondigde Ethan's thuiskomst aan. Snel vouwde Ginny de krant weer dubbel en keek een beetje schichtig om haar heen op zoek naar een geschikte verstopplek. De tijd begon te dringen en snel stopte Ginny de krant onder de tv-gids precies op het moment dat Ethan de kamer binnenkwam.

"Hoi schat."

Ginny schrok en hoopte maar dat ze snel genoeg was. Als Ethan de foto zou zien zou hij vast niet blij worden.

"Hai", zei Ginny terwijl ze een glimlach op haar gezicht plakte. "Je bent laat."

"Een lastige klant", mompelde Ethan terwijl hij naar Ginny toeliep en haar een kus gaf. "Is het eten al klaar."

"Bijna", antwoordde Ginny terwijl ze weer richting de keuken liep.

Ze begon wat ongeïnteresseerd in het eten te prikken, maar haar gedachten bleven naar de foto in de krant gaan. Wie hadden deze foto nog meer gezien, en wat zouden zij hiervan zeggen. Haar familie, haar broers en vrienden, bijna iedereen las deze krant wel. Ze goot het eten af en dekte snel de tafel. Toen alles klaarstond liep ze de kamer weer in. Ze bleef stilstaan zodra ze zag wat Ethan in z'n handen had. In haar hoofd begon ze al te rekenen hoe lang ze nodig had om bij de deur te komen, maar ze wist dat ze nooit op tijd zou zijn. Deze confrontatie met Ethan was onvermijdelijk.

"Het eten is klaar", zei Ginny zachtjes. Tegen beter weten in hopend dat Ethan de foto van haar met Draco niet gezien had. Haar hoop werd echter al snel de grond in geboord.

"Wat is dit!", zei Ethan boos terwijl hij haar de voorpagina van de krant liet zien.

"Dat is de avondprofeet", antwoordde Ginny zwakjes.

"Je weet wat ik bedoel Gin", zei Ethan kwaad terwijl hij opstond. Onwillekeurig zette Ginny een stap achteruit.

"Ik dacht dat je feestje niet leuk was", zei Ethan op een griezelig aardige toon.

"Dat was het ook niet", zei Ginny zacht.

"Lieg niet!", gilde Ethan. "Het ziet ernaar uit dat je het nogal erg gezellig had met je ex."

"Het stelde niets voor", zei Ginny bang. "Het was alleen een dans."

"Alleen een dans?", zei Ethan ongelovig. "En waarom zei je dat gisteren dan niet gelijk tegen mij? Als het toch alleen om een dans ging."

"Ik wilde je niet…", begon Ginny, niet goed wetend hoe ze de zin moest eindigen.

"Vuile slet", gilde Ethan terwijl hij haar tegen de muur aangooide. Ginny klapte hard tegen de muur aan.

"Ethan alsjeblieft", zei Ginny angstig. Ethan was op dit moment echter niet voor rede vatbaar.

"Hoe lang zie je hem alweer!", schreeuwde Ethan terwijl hij haar opnieuw duwde.

Tranen stroomden over Ginny's wangen.

"Ik..", snikte Ginny.

"Je hebt zeker wel gelachen samen met hem! Hoe die stomme dreuzel van niets wist!"

"Nee!", gilde Ginny.

Ethan duwde Ginny opnieuw en Ginny struikelde en kwam hard met haar hoofd tegen de punt van de kast.

"Was het fijn met hem! Was hij het waard!" gilde Ethan terwijl hij haar nu trapte. Ginny lag echter stil op de grond, niet langer de kracht hebbend om tegen hem te vechten. Haar hoofd klopte en haar hele lichaam deed pijn.

"Je hebt je zeker rotgelachen!", riep Ethan terwijl hij haar bleef trappen. "Vertel op! Hoe lang is dit al aan de gang!"

Hij stopte even met trappen en wachtte totdat ze antwoord zou geven. Toen er echter geen antwoord van haar kwam en ze ook stil bleef liggen schrok hij en knielde bij haar neer.

"Ginny, kom op zeg dan iets."

Hij schudde haar een beetje ruw door elkaar, maar haar ogen bleven dicht en ze bleef stilliggen. Ginny had besloten om stil te blijven liggen en niet langer op hem te reageren in de hoop dat hij dan eindelijk zou stoppen.

"Ginny", zei Ethan licht paniekerig terwijl hij haar opnieuw door elkaar schudde.

Ginny's ogen bleven echter gesloten en geschrokken keek Ethan haar aan.

"Wat heb ik gedaan", sprak Ethan meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen een ander. "Ginny", zei Ethan bang.

Het kostte Ginny veel wilskracht om haar ogen nu gesloten te houden en hem niet gerust te stellen. Haar lichaam kon echter niet meer en ze wilde zijn betraande gezicht gewoon niet zien.

"Wat moet ik doen. Wat heb ik gedaan", zei Ethan terwijl hij begon te ijsberen, zijn ogen nog steeds op Ginny gericht. Na ongeveer vijf minuten hoorde Ginny hoe hij zijn jas ging pakken en hoe met een klap de deur dichtviel.

Ze was nu alleen in de flat. Langzaam probeerde ze een beetje overeind te komen. Het kostte haar veel moeite en haar spieren protesteerden hevig. Ze voelde met haar hand aan haar hoofd en toen ze haar hand weer liet zakken zag ze dat er bloed aanzat. Half kruipend bereikte ze de telefoon. Voor ze zich weer kon bedenken draaide ze het nummer van haar dreuzelvriendin. De enige die van Ethan's geweld afwist en waarvan ze wist dat ze haar zou helpen.

"Kom me alsjeblieft halen", kreunde Ginny die haar tranen nog net in bedwang kon houden.

"Ginny ben jij dat? Wat is er gebeurt! Waar ben je?"

"Thuis. Kom alsjeblieft", zei Ginny die voelde hoe enkele tranen al begonnen te ontsnappen.

"Ik kom er gelijk aan", antwoordde Melissa.

"Bedankt", antwoordde Ginny zacht terwijl ze ophing. Ze slikte terwijl ze de stille flat opnieuw rondkeek. Ze moest proberen om buiten te komen zodat ze gelijk in de auto kon stappen zodra Melissa er zou zijn. Met moeite kroop ze richting de deur en trok zichzelf aan de deurknop overeind. Ze slikte terwijl ze de deur opende, tranen stroomden nu over haar wangen. Ze strompelde naar de lift en was blij toen ze eindelijk beneden was. Ze liep naar buiten en de ijzige lucht zorgde voor rillingen. Ze strompelde naar de muur en zakte daar omlaag met haar rug tegen de muur. Een beetje bang keek ze de straat rond, verwachtend dat Ethan ieder moment weer voor haar kon staan en verder zou gaan met slaan. Waar bleef Melisssa?

Na wat een eeuwigheid leek, maar in feite slechts een minuut of tien, zag ze eindelijk de blauwe bolide van Melissa de straat in rijden. De auto stopte voor de flat en een geschrokken Melissa stapte uit en rende richting Ginny.

"Jezus Ginny wat is er gebeurd", zei Melissa terwijl ze Ginny's verschijning in zich opnam.

"Ethan", was het enige wat Ginny uit kon brengen voordat snikken haar het praten weer onmogelijk maakte.

Melissa knikte begrijpend en keek Ginny vol medeleven aan.

"Laten we je eerst eens in de auto krijgen."

Half steunend op Melissa lukte het om Ginny in de auto te krijgen. Melissa stapte weer in en bekeek Ginny nog eens goed.

"Ik denk dat we je naar het ziekenhuis moeten brengen."

"Nee!", zei Ginny fel. Ze wist dat het ziekenhuispersoneel dan ongetwijfeld vragen zouden stellen en ze wilde Ethan niet in de problemen brengen. Bovendien was haar vertrouwen in de dreuzel dokters ook niet echt groot. Ze hoopte maar dat het zo te genezen was, want ook in St. Holisto zouden er ongetwijfeld lastige vragen aan haar gesteld worden.

"Maar je hoofdwond", begon Melissa.

"Ik wil het niet", zei Ginny opnieuw.

"Oké, ik breng je eerst wel naar mijn huis en dan zullen we wel kijken hoe we het verder gaan doen."

Melissa startte de auto en begon te rijden terwijl ze in haar achteruitkijkspiegel steeds weer naar Ginny glansde.

"Je moet bij hem weg gaan Gin. Je verdient beter dan dit."

Ginny snikte terwijl ze luisterde naar Melissa.

"Hij houdt van me", zei Ginny fel.

"Hij mishandeld je Gin."

"Hij straft me omdat ik tegen hem lieg! Ik moet gewoon niet tegen hem liegen, het is mijn eigen schuld", zei Ginny vastberaden.

"Jij kan hier niets aan doen. Hij heeft een probleem Ginny."

Ginny bleef stil. Haar hoofd klopte en het kostte gewoon teveel moeite om nu met Melissa in discussie te gaan.

"Ga bij hem weg Gin", zei Melissa terwijl ze opnieuw naar Ginny glansde.

"Misschien heb je gelijk", zei Ginny zacht terwijl ze wat tranen van haar gezicht veegde.

**I would be stronger than that – Faith Hill**

_**There's a friend who will call  
**__**When her husbands' asleep  
**__**Crossing the front lines for comfort  
**__**And she cries that she needs him  
**__**And someday he'll change  
**__**But now's not a good time to go  
**__**And it isn't my place to say leave him and run  
**__**But no love is worth all the damage he's done  
**__**But if she'll hold her ground and I'll hold my tongue  
**__**Ever the diplomat  
**__**Oh I'd like to think  
**__**That I would be stronger than that**_

_**Where's her head  
**__**Where's her nerve  
**__**Does part of her think this is all she deserves  
**__**Oh I would be stronger  
**__**I would not stay one minute longer  
**__**I would be stronger than that**_

**_It started out good, they usually do  
_**_**Then one day, it's taken for granted  
**__**Till words become weapons and love turns to pain  
**__**Oh why is she still holding on?  
**__**She says living without him is too hard to face  
**__**And I try to imagine myself in her place  
**__**But with well chosen words and well placed tears  
**__**She forgives him in 2 seconds flat  
**__**Oh I'd like to think  
**__**That I would be stronger than that**_

----------------

Bedankt voor de reacties :D

De volgende keer: Terug bij af?


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Melissa was verbaast toen ze thuiskwam en ze Ginny op de bank zag zitten met haar jas aan.

"Ga je uit Gin?", zei ze terwijl ze haar vriendin bezorgd bekeek. Ze had de afgelopen dagen veel op bed gelegen en hoewel het langzaam aan beter ging, waren de blauwe plekken op haar armen en benen nog goed zichtbaar.

"Ik ga weer naar huis", zei Ginny zonder Melissa aan te kijken. Ze wist dat haar vriendin dit niet zou begrijpen. En zoals verwacht begon Melissa gelijk te protesteren.

"Maar Gin dat kun je toch niet doen. Kijk naar wat hij gedaan heeft. De resultaten van zijn laatste liefhebben zijn nog zichtbaar", zei Melissa een beetje boos terwijl ze naar Ginny's blauwe plekken wees. Een beetje zelfbewust schoof Ginny de mouwen van haar shirt wat meer over de blauwe plekken op haar armen.

"Hij heeft er echt spijt van", zei Ginny terwijl ze naar de bos rozen keek die Ethan de dag na haar weggaan gestuurd had. Dat, en de verschillende sms'jes en voicelmailberichten waarin hij z'n spijt betuigde zorgde ervoor dat Ginny weer terug wilde. "Hij houdt van me", zei Ginny terwijl ze Melissa aankeek.

"Hij sloeg je in elkaar en liet je toen alleen achter in jullie flat! Dat is niet houden van, Ginny, dat is haten", zei Melissa in een poging haar te doen inzien waar Ethan mee bezig was.

Ginny schudde eigenwijs haar hoofd. "Je snapt het niet."

"Nee, dat doe ik zeker niet!", zei Melissa boos. Ze kon gewoon niet aanzien hoe haar vriendin opnieuw deze fout maakte. "Ik snap niet dat je bij iemand blijft die je slaat!"

"Het was niets", mompelde Ginny die Ethan bleef verdedigen.

"Niets? Noem je dit niets!", zei Melissa niet gelovend. Willend voor Ginny om te begrijpen dat ze bij hem weg moest blijven.

"Hij heeft er spijt van en beloofd het nooit meer te doen. Ik ga terug naar huis. Bedankt voor je hulp", zei Ginny terwijl ze opstond.

Melissa kon slechts met grote ogen toekijken hoe Ginny opstond en naar de deur liep.

"Je moet bij hem weg, dit kan zo niet langer", zei Melissa gefrustreerd.

Ginny schudde haar hoofd. "Ik hou van hem en hij van mij", zei Ginny die duidelijk niet op andere gedachten te brengen was.

Melissa sloot haar ogen, zichzelf willend om te kalmeren.

"Oké, laat me je dan in ieder geval brengen." Hoe ontevreden ze ook was met Ginny om terug te gaan naar die klootzak, ze wist dat ze haar niet op andere gedachten kon brengen.

"Dank je", zei Ginny met een kleine glimlach naar Melissa. Ze was blij dat haar vriendin haar hierin steunde en dat ze haar ook een lift wilde geven. Haar toverstok was ze in alle haast de vorige keer vergeten, dus verdwijnselen was geen optie geweest. En hoewel ze vrij dicht bij elkaar woonde, was het lopend nog best een groot eind. Helemaal met het gure weer van vandaag.

--

Melissa stopte voor Ginny's flat en draaide zich naar haar toe.

"Ginny, pas alsjeblieft goed op jezelf. Hij zal waarschijnlijk op je inpraten maar hij is een goede acteur."

"Ik weet wat ik doe", antwoordde Ginny kort.

Melissa knikte. Niet echt tevreden met dit antwoord, maar wetend dat ze Ginny niet kon tegenhouden weer terug naar Ethan te gaan.

"Ik bel je snel weer een keer", zei Ginny terwijl ze de autodeur opende en uitstapte. Met een klap gooide ze de deur weer dicht en liep naar haar flat waar ze de trappen opliep naar haar etage.

Een beetje voorzichtig opende Ginny de deur van haar flat. Ze wist niet goed wat ze verwachtte aan te treffen. Ze zwaaide de deur open en was verbaasd dat alles er nog hetzelfde uitzag, terwijl ze zichzelf zo anders voelde. Ze sloot de deur weer achter zich en liep langzaam verder de kamer in. Alles zag er mooi opgeruimd en schoongemaakt uit en niets wees meer naar het gevecht dat hier had plaatsgevonden.

"Je bent weer thuis", zei Ethan met een glimlach terwijl hij op Ginny kwam afgelopen.

Ginny keek naar Ethan en knikte. Ze vond het toch moeilijk om hem nu hier te zien na alle pijn die hij haar had aangedaan.

"Ik ben zo blij dat je weer terug bent. Zonder jou hier is het toch niet echt een thuis", ging Ethan verder. "Ik voelde me zo ellendig de afgelopen dagen."

"Jij voelde je ellendig? Heb je enig idee hoeveel pijn ik de afgelopen dagen heb gehad?", zei Ginny die zelf een beetje schrok van haar uitbarsting.

"Ik weet het en het spijt me heel erg schat", zei Ethan terwijl tranen in z'n ogen begonnen te vormen. "Het zal echt nooit meer gebeuren. Nooit meer", snikte Ethan.

Ginny bekeek Ethan eens goed en hij zag er echt gebroken uit. Melissa kon wel meer zeggen, maar zo'n goede acteur was Ethan niet. Hij meende dit echt.

"Ik schaamde me zo Ginny", ging Ethan verder. "De gedachte dat ik je misschien wel nooit meer zou zien… Het spijt me zo", zei Ethan tussen snikken door. "Alsjeblieft laat me hier niet alleen. Zeg me dat je weer terugkomt?"

Ondanks haar goede bedoeling om het Ethan niet te makkelijk te maken, kon ze dit zo niet aanzien.

"Ik vergeef je als je me beloofd dat dit nooit meer gebeurt", zei Ginny terwijl ze Ethan aanstaarde.

"Ik beloof het Gin", zei Ethan terwijl hij Ginny omhelsde. Ginny voelde zich nog wat ongemakkelijk met het lichamelijke contact, mede ook door de blauwe plekken die nu haar lichaam bekleedde. Ze wilde Ethan echter ook niet gelijk van zich afduwen.

"Ik hou van je Ginny", zei Ethan terwijl hij zijn lippen op die van haar plaatste.

--

Vier dagen. Dat was de tijd die ze nu weer terug was in haar flat. Ethan was die periode echt de perfecte en meest romantische vriend die je je kon voorstellen, en Ginny wist dat ze een goede keuze gemaakt had. Deze hele periode was ze ook niet op haar werk geweest, met het excuus dat ze ziek was. Ze voelde zich nu echter al een stuk beter en op een paar steeds lichter wordende blauwe plekken na, was er niets meer te zien van Ethan's laatste woede uitbarsting. Het was dus weer hoog tijd dat ze weer aan het werk ging.

Nog een laatste keer keek ze in de spiegel voor ze weg zou gaan. Tevreden met wat ze zag, de lange mouwen van haar vest bedekte de blauwe plekken goed, ging ze op weg naar het ministerie.

--

Ze was al een paar uur druk aan het werk toen ze gestoord werd door geklop op de deur. Ze had veel achterstallig werk nog liggen door haar afwezigheid de afgelopen dagen, en zou waarschijnlijk de komende dagen nog wel bezig zijn om alles weer een beetje bij te werken.

"Binnen", riep ze een beetje afwezig terwijl ze weer wat papieren opborg in één van de verschillende kasten.

Ze keek op wie haar kwam storen en was verbaast om hem te zien.

"Draco", zei ze verbaasd. "Wat doe jij hier?"

"Ook fijn om jou weer te zien Ginny", zei Draco met een grijns.

"Nee…ja…ik bedoel, het is ook fijn om jou weer te zien", raaskalde Ginny. "Ik was alleen verbaasd. Ik had je hier niet verwacht."

Ze voelde hoe ze rood begon te worden en hoopte maar dat het Draco niet op zou vallen.

"Ik heb wat dossiers nodig en ze zeiden dat ik ze bij jou kon halen", verklaarde Draco zijn aanwezigheid.

Ginny voelde iets in haar hart weer zinken. Dit had ze kunnen verwachten. Natuurlijk kwam hij hier niet voor haar. Hij wist immers dat ze al een vriend had en hoogstwaarschijnlijk was hij ook wel verder gegaan.

"Welke dossiers wil je hebben?", zei Ginny die haar best deed om zakelijk te klinken.

"Het dossier van Groenveld en die van Zomers", antwoordde Draco terwijl hij Ginny aandachtig bekeek.

"Even kijken. Zomers en Groenveld", mompelde Ginny terwijl ze de verschillende dossiers doorkeek. "Ah, hier heb ik ze", zei ze triomfantelijk terwijl ze beide dossiers omhoog hield en ze aan Draco gaf.

"Bedankt", zei Draco met een glimlach terwijl hij de dossiers aanpakte.

Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de deur. Ginny kon het niet helpen hem aan te blijven staren. Ze wilde iets zeggen om hem langer te laten blijven, maar wist niet wat. Ze kon alleen toekijken. Ze zag hoe hij zijn hand op de deurklink legde en zich toen plotseling weer naar haar toe draaide.

"Heb je misschien zin om straks met me te gaan lunchen, gewoon als vrienden", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny een beetje hoopvol aankeek.

Ginny was zowel blij als bedroefd toen Draco deze woorden sprak. Ze zou maar wat graag wat met Draco gaan eten, maar het 'gewoon als vrienden' deel zorgde voor haar bedroefdheid. _Jij hebt nu Ethan als een vriend_, klonk een stemmetje in haar hoofd. En ze wist ook wel dat zij en Draco nooit méér als vrienden konden zijn, maar het was toch leuker geweest als ze in ieder geval had kunnen denken dat hij haar als meer wilde.

"Graag", antwoordde ze uiteindelijk met een glimlach.

"Dan kom ik je om half 1 wel bij je kantoor ophalen", zei Draco terwijl hij ook naar Ginny glimlachte. Hij legde zijn hand opnieuw op de deurklink en opende dit keer de deur en verdween zo uit Ginny's kantoor.

"Yes!", gilde Ginny toen ze zich ervan verzekerd had dat de deur goed dichtzat en Draco buiten gehoorafstand was. Een beetje hyper begon ze rondjes in haar bureaustoel te draaien, blij dat ze Draco straks weer zou zien.

"Uhm uhm", hoorde ze ineens iemand bij de deur kuchen en geschrokken stopte ze met het draaien van haar stoel. Langzaam draaide ze haar stoel richting de deur en keek recht in twee bruine ogen.

"Ron", zei Ginny met een glimlach.

"Waar was jij mee bezig?", zei Ron terwijl hij z'n zusje verbaasd aanstaarde.

"Uhm..", zei Ginny terwijl ze snel een goede smoes voor haar gedrag probeerde te vinden. "Hoe gaat het tussen jou en Hermelien", zei Ginny maar snel, hopend dat de onderwerpsverandering ervoor zou zorgen dat Ron dit zou vergeten.

"Prima", zei Ron terwijl er een beetje dromerige uitdrukking op z'n gezicht verscheen. Ginny glimlachte. "Van Hermelien moet ik vragen of jij en Ethan zondag ook op de brunch komen, de rest van de familie komt ook en we zullen het gezellig vinden als jullie er ook bijzijn."

"Tuurlijk, we zullen er zijn", zei Ginny overtuigender dan ze echt was.

Ron knikte tevreden, maar maakte nog geen aanstalten om weg te gaan.

"Ginny, ik maak me zorgen om je", zei Ron terwijl hij naar voren liep en in de stoel tegenover haar bureau plaatsnam.

Een beetje onzeker keek Ginny hem aan. Hij kon toch niet weten van Ethan's uitbarsting. Voor de zekerheid trok ze nog een beetje aan de mouwen van haar vest, zodat de blauwe plekken echt goed bedekt waren.

"Kun je me dit misschien uitleggen", zei Ron terwijl hij een krantenknipsel uit z'n mantel haalde. De foto waarop zij met Draco aan het dansen was lag nu op haar bureau.

Door al dat gedoe met Ethan was ze dit alweer vergeten en een beetje vragend keek ze Ron aan.

"Ik heb gedanst met Draco", zei Ginny simpel, wetend dat ontkennen weinig zin had met deze foto als bewijs.

"Maar waarom dan Ginny", zei Ron duidelijk verafschuwd. "Hij heeft je achtergelaten."

"Iets waar jullie allemaal nogal blij om waren", zei Ginny fel.

"Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik daar erg om moest treuren", mompelde Ron een beetje. "Maar daar gaat het nu niet om. Hoe kon je nou met hem dansen Gin?"

"Nou dat ging heel eenvoudig. Hij legde zijn handen om mijn middel en ik legde mijn handen in zijn nek. En toen was het gewoon een kwestie van op de maat van de muziek bewegen. Iets waar jij natuurlijk niet echt veel vanaf weet", beet Ginny hem toe.

Ron's weerwoord werd voorkomen door opnieuw een geklop op haar deur. Ginny keek Ron nog even boos aan voordat ze 'Binnen!' riep.

"Hey Gin, ik dacht… ow", zei Draco toen hij Ron in Ginny's kantoor zag staan.

"Wat doe jij hier!", zei Ron boos terwijl hij zich nu naar Draco draaide.

Draco haalde een wenkbrauw op terwijl hij Ron een beetje minachtend aankeek. Hij keek weer naar Ginny en zag haar een beetje angstig van Ron naar hem kijken. Het was duidelijk dat zij liever niet had dat Ron van hun lunchafspraak zou weten.

"Kun je me misschien het dossier van De Wit geven", zei Draco die net deed alsof Ron er niet stond en Ginny aankeek.

"Natuurlijk", zei Ginny een beetje zenuwachtig terwijl ze wat rommelde en een dossier tevoorschijn haalde. "Alsjeblieft."

"Bedankt", zei Draco terwijl hij het aanpakte en naar haar glimlachte. _Tot zo,_ zei hij met z'n lippen zonder geluid. Ginny's glimlach werd wat groter en ze keek hoe Draco weer naar de deur liep. Met nog een laatste knipoog naar Ginny verliet Draco het kantoor weer, zodat alleen Ginny met een boze Ron achterbleven.

**Don't leave me now - Pink Floyd**

_**Ooooh, babe  
**__**Don't leave me now.  
**__**Don't say it's the end of the road.  
**__**Remember the flowers I sent.  
**__**I need you, babe  
**__**To put through the shredder  
**__**In front of my friends  
**__**Ooooh Babe.  
**__**Dont leave me now.  
**__**How could you go?  
**__**When you know how I need you  
**__**To beat to a pulp on a Saturday night  
**__**Ooooh Babe.  
**__**How could you treat me this way?  
**__**Running away.  
**__**I need you, Babe.  
**__**Why are you running away?  
**__**Oooooh Babe!**_

**_-----------_**

Bedankt voor de reacties. Ik merk wel dat Ethan niet echt populair is zeg (A).  
**De volgende keer: Draco en Ginny's lunch**


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Ginny voelde zich vreemd om nu weer zo tegenover Draco te zitten in een café. Hoewel er een stilte hing, was het geen ongemakkelijke. Een beetje verlegen keek Ginny weer op naar Draco. Ze wilde hem zeggen hoe erg ze hem miste. Hoeveel pijn het haar deed toen hij haar verliet, maar in plaats daarvan glimlachte ze slechts naar hem. Ze moest genieten van de tijd die ze nu met hem had, voor hij haar weer zou verlaten.

"Dus je werkt nu voor het ministerie?", zei Ginny.

Het was meer een conclusie dan een vraag, aangezien zijn vraag om dossiers dit eigenlijk al bevestigde.

Draco knikte. "Wie had dat verwacht hè?", zei Draco terwijl hij een slok van zijn boterbiertje nam.

Ginny glimlachte. "Ik meen me inderdaad te herinneren dat een bepaalde blonde zwadderaar een nogal grote hekel aan het ministerie had."

Draco grijnsde. "Ach, laten we maar zeggen dat ik volwassen geworden ben en zo'n aanbod gewoon niet kon laten lopen."

Er viel opnieuw een stilte en Ginny plukte wat aan de mouw van haar vest.

"Hoe gaat het tussen jou en …" Draco dacht even na, maar wist zijn naam niet meer. "En je partner?"

"Ethan", zei Ginny, die het een beetje ongemakkelijke vraag vond. "Het gaat goed", zei Ginny terwijl ze een glimlach probeerde op te zetten. Ze klonk echter niet erg enthousiast en Draco had dit door. Hij kon het niet helpen zich hierdoor toch wat blijer te voelen.

"Echt waar", zei Ginny die ook merkte dat ze niet heel erg enthousiast klonk en probeerde Draco en misschien ook wel zichzelf er wat meer van te overtuigen. "Zoals gisteren bijvoorbeeld, bracht hij me ontbijt op bed. En eergisteren had hij nog een superromantisch dineetje gekookt." En een paar dagen daarvoor sloeg hij me nog hard in elkaar, dacht Ginny een beetje verdrietig terwijl ze snel bij Draco wegkeek.

"Weet je zeker dat je een relatie met een dreuzel hebt en niet met een huiself?"

"Draco!", zei Ginny geschokt.

Draco grijnsde slechts en Ginny schudde haar hoofd.

"Dus hij heeft al die dingen voor jou gedaan", zei Draco weer wat serieuzer terwijl hij Ginny aankeek.

Ginny knikte.

"Met wie was hij vreemd gegaan?"

"Wat!", zei Ginny opnieuw geschrokken.

"Ach, kom op Gin. Hij is een man, je denkt toch niet dat hij zomaar van die dingen voor je doet?"

Ginny keek even weg, niet in staat om Draco nog langer aan te kijken. Ze was bang dat hij anders de pijn in haar ogen kon zien. Nee, het was niet zomaar, maar dat hoefde Draco niet te weten.

"Ik heb gelijk", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny's lichaamshouding bestudeerde.

"Nee dat heb je niet", zei Ginny fel terwijl ze zich weer naar Draco draaide. "Ethan gaat niet vreemd. Hij houdt van mij."

Draco keek Ginny nog wat langer onderzoekend aan, maar Ginny weigerde nog meer over dit onderwerp te vertellen.

"Je moet eens een keer langskomen om mijn nieuwe huis te zien", zei Draco van onderwerp veranderend. "Natuurlijk mag je Ethan ook meenemen."

Ginny was blij dat hij van onderwerp veranderd was.

"Dat lijkt me leuk", zei Ginny, terwijl ze eigenlijk al wist dat het onmogelijk was. Hoe kon ze Ethan nou vertellen dat ze naar het huis van haar ex ging kijken? Ethan zou het nooit goed vinden. Bovendien zou het waarschijnlijk ook niet zo'n goed idee zijn als Ethan en Draco elkaar tegen zouden komen, wie weet wat voor confrontaties die twee zouden krijgen.

"Waarom kom je dit weekend anders niet langs", zei Draco met een kleine glimlach. "Dan heb ik genoeg tijd om ook de laatste spullen op hun plek te krijgen en het huis schoon te maken."

"Ga jij het huis zelf schoonmaken", zei Ginny verrast.

"Nou ja, om de huiselfen opdracht te geven het huis schoon te maken dan", zei Draco grijnzend. "Dus kom je?"

Ginny dacht even na, zondag had ze ook al de brunch met haar familie waar ze samen met Ethan heen moest. Dit zou echter niet de hele dag duren en ze zou makkelijk 's avonds even bij Draco langs kunnen gaan. Ethan zat dan toch altijd aan de tv gekluisterd dus als ze het goed speelde zou hij niet eens in de gaten hebben dat ze weg was.

"Is zondagavond goed?", vroeg Ginny.

"Prima", zei Draco met een glimlach.

Het gesprek werd even onderbroken toen de serveerster met hun lunch kwam. Twee goed gevulde borden werden op het tafeltje gezet voor de serveerster met een laatste glimlach naar het koppel weer verdween.

"Het ziet er prachtig uit", zei Ginny met een glimlach naar Draco. De sandwich op hun bord leek werkelijk wel een kunstwerk. Het was in de vorm van een uil gesneden en zag er echt heerlijk uit.

"Net als jij", antwoordde Draco soepel terwijl hij grijnsde naar Ginny.

Ginny moest blozen van de opmerking van Draco en draaide snel haar hoofd weg terwijl ze haar bestek oppakte. Voorzichtig sneed ze een stukje van haar sandwich af. Ze had echter niet gerekend op de wat créme achtige vulling van de sandwich en voor ze wist wat er gebeurde vloog een klodder van het goedje zo op haar vest.

"Shit", mompelde Ginny terwijl ze vlug haar bestek neerlegde en naar de vlek op haar vest keek. Snel pakte ze haar servet en begon te wrijven in de hoop de vlek weg te kunnen halen. Dit verergerde het echter alleen maar en zorgde ervoor dat de vlek zelfs nog groter werd.

"Weet je, als je zo graag ook iets voor thuis mee wilde nemen, had je dat ook gewoon kunnen zeggen. Ze hebben hier namelijk ook een afhaalafdeling en dat gaat vast makkelijker dan het op je vest smeren", zei Draco grijnzend.

Ginny gaf Draco een woedende blik en keek weer naar de vlek op haar vest. Hij was prominent aanwezig en leek ook wel niet zomaar weg te halen. Ze zuchtte geïrriteerd.

Draco keek een tijdje toe hoe Ginny aan het stuntelen was voor hij z'n hulp aanbood.

"Geef me je vest", zei Draco rustig.

"Wat?", zei Ginny verbaast.

"Ik zei, geef me je vest", herhaalde Draco.

"Je wilt dat ik ga strippen midden in een restaurant", siste Ginny boos.

"Ja, dat is precies mijn bedoeling", zei Draco die met z'n ogen rolde. "Geef me gewoon je vest even. Ik neem aan dat je er nog wel een shirt onder aan hebt zo te zien."

Ginny knikte en met een beetje tegenzin begon ze de rits van haar vest te openen. Ze bleef Draco strak aanstaren en trok haar vest uit. Zonder nog wat te zeggen hield ze het vest uit voor Draco en Draco pakte het snel aan. Onder het vest droeg ze nog een babyblauw T-shirtje.

Een beetje warrig keek ze naar Draco die nu haar vest vasthad en zijn toverstok tevoorschijn haalde.

"Als je het nog erger maakt dan nu, zal ik jouw hele garderobe even komen helpen", zei Ginny dreigend.

Draco glimlachte slechts om het dreigement en bekeek de vlek nog eens goed. Hij sprak een spreuk en zag tevreden dat de vlek langzaam verdween. Ginny keek verrast toe.

"Hoe?", zei ze verbaast kijkend naar haar nu vlekloze vest.

"It's magic", zei Draco grijnzend.

"Je gaat met toch niet vertellen dat jij magie van huiselfen kent", zei Ginny die nog steeds met open mond toekeek.

"Oké, dan zeg ik het niet", zei Draco simpel.

"Maar waarom?", zei Ginny die dit gewoon niet kon geloven.

"Je denkt toch niet dat ik die huiselfen vertrouw met mijn designerkleding", zei Draco een beetje verafschuwd en geschrokken. "Hun leventjes zijn nog minder waard dan mijn sokken."

Ginny lachte en schudde haar hoofd.

"Mag ik dan nu mijn vest weer terug?", vroeg ze terwijl ze haar hand uithield.

Draco's aandacht was nu echter naar haar armen getrokken en hij hield haar vest stevig buiten haar bereik.

"Wat is er gebeurt?", vroeg hij terwijl hij Ginny serieus aankeek.

"Wat bedoel je", zei Ginny wat verward.

"Je armen", zei Draco simpel. "Ze zitten vol blauwe plekken."

Ginny schrok. Ze was de blauwe plekken helemaal vergeten. Een beetje verdedigend ging ze met haar armen over elkaar zitten in de hoop dat ze zo minder opvielen. "Geef me mijn vest terug", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco aankeek.

Het kwaad was echter al geschied en Draco was niet van plan haar vest terug te geven voordat hij precies wist wat er aan de hand was.

"Hoe kom je aan de blauwe plekken?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij haar bleef aanstaren.

Ginny lachte een beetje zenuwachtig. "Je houdt er maar niet over op hè?" Ze keek Draco opnieuw aan en toen ze zag dat hij het niet grappig vond ging ze verder. "Nou je gaat dit niet geloven", zei ze, terwijl opnieuw een zenuwachtig lachje haar mond verliet. "Maar ik ben van de trap gevallen."

"Je hebt gelijk", zei Draco koel. "Dat geloof ik niet."

Ginny keek Draco verrast aan.

"Wat is er echt gebeurt?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij Ginny strak aankeek.

"Dat heb ik je net gezegd, ik ben van de trap gevallen", zei Ginny een beetje ongeduldig, ze wilde graag haar vest weer terug hebben om haar armen onder te verstoppen.

Draco keek haar ongelovig aan en hield haar vest iets voor zich uit zodat zij het kon pakken. Ginny strekte haar arm om het vest te pakken, maar voor ze het vest in haar handen kon krijgen pakte Draco haar arm al stevig vast.

"Laat los", mompelde Ginny kwaad terwijl ze haar arm weg probeerde te trekken.

Draco luisterde echter niet en bekeek de al wat vervaagde blauwe plekken op haar arm.

Voorzichtig ging hij er met zijn vinger langs.

"Hoe kom je hieraan", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny aankeek.

"Dat heb ik je al gezegd", zei Ginny zuchtend. "Ik ben van de trap gevallen."

Snel keek ze weer weg toen ze het deel van het vallen sprak. Bang dat hij de leugen door zou hebben als zij hem aan zou blijven kijken.

"Onzin", zei Draco boos.

Ginny keek verrast op. "Wat weet jij er nou van", beet ze hem een beetje kwaad toe.

"Je bent niet in staat om me gewoon aan te blijven kijken als je het zegt. Als dit echt zo gebeurt is kijk me dan aan terwijl je spreekt."

Ginny staarde in Draco's grijzige ogen die op dit moment zoveel emoties verborgen.

"Ik…", begon Ginny die hoopte dat ze de leugen vol kon houden. "ben van de trap gevallen", mompelde ze snel terwijl ze Draco's blik vasthield.

"Je liegt", zei Draco terwijl hij haar arm weer losliet. "Heeft Ethan je dit aangedaan?"

"Wat? Nee!", zei Ginny fel.

"Slaat hij je Gin?", ging Draco verder terwijl hij haar bezorgd aankeek.

"Draco waar heb je het over? Ben je soms jaloers op hem en zeg je daarom van deze dingen?"

"Hoe lang is dit al aan de gang? Op het feest had je ook al een blauw oog, heeft hij dat ook gedaan?"

"Draco!", zei Ginny geschokt, niet zozeer om wat hij suggereerde, als wel dat hij het goed had.

"Ginny", zei Draco hoofdschuddend terwijl hij haar haar vest weer teruggaf.

Ginny pakte het vest en trok het snel weer aan zodat haar armen weer bedekt waren.

"Het is die Ethan nietwaar?", zei Draco die nu echt een gloeiende hekel aan hem begon te krijgen.

"Hij houdt van me", zei Ginny als antwoord.

"Een rare manier om te laten zien dat je van iemand houdt", zei Draco.

"In ieder geval laat hij me niet zomaar alleen achter", zei Ginny met een boze blik naar Draco.

Een flits van pijn ging over Draco's gezicht.

"Het spijt me Gin. Ik wou dat ik de tijd terug kon draaien", zei Draco zacht.

Verrast keek Ginny op naar Draco, ze had niet verwacht dat hij zoiets zou zeggen.

"Als er één ding was dat ik kon veranderen, was het wel dat ik toen bij je weg ben gegaan", zei Draco met pijn in z'n ogen. "Ik wou dat ik je nooit verlaten had."

Ginny wist niet goed hoe ze hierop moest reageren. Aan de ene kant wilde ze hem troosten en hem vertellen hoe graag ze wel niet wilde dat hij dit tegen haar zou zeggen. Aan de andere kant had ze nu Ethan. Het was te laat.

--

**Come home to me - Beverly Craven**

_**Let you go  
**__**too easily  
**__**did I let you see me cry  
**__**you close the door  
**__**I didn't call  
**__**and it hurt so much for me to say goodbye  
**__**and now I'm on my own  
**__**still waiting here alone  
**__**cos I want you back  
**__**and you know I can't let go**_

_**Come home to me  
**__**cos you mean everything  
**__**but you don't know what you've got until it's gone, no  
**__**come home to me  
**__**some things were meant to be  
**__**but the only thing I know  
**__**is I just can't face another night alone**_

_**I wonder who  
**__**is there with you  
**__**and if you're thinking of me now  
**__**it's not too late  
**__**to try again  
**_**_we can make it right the second time around  
_**_**tell me what to do  
**__**I'm still in love with you  
**__**and I can't believe that you don't need me too**_

**_--_**

**Autumn;** Het vorige hoofdstuk liep idd niet helemaal lekker, maar het lukte me niet echt om het beter te krijgen. Ik heb liever eerlijke reacties dus vind het zeker niet erg :) Ik hoop dat je dit hoofdstuk weer wat beter vind

**Enelaya;** Als je Ron nu al pijn wilt doen terwijl hij nog niets heeft gedaan ben ik benieuwd wat je na hoofdstuk 6 wilt doen. #fluit onschuldig#

Het is maar goed dat Ethan geen echt persoon is want anders denk ik niet dat hij het met jullie geweldadige lezers overleefd zou hebben.

**_Ik wil iedereen die een reactie heeft gegeven weer heel erg bedanken! They make me happy :D_**

**De volgende keer: Ron en z'n grote mond**


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6.**

Het was zondag aan het eind van de middag en Ginny zat snikkend op de grond in de badkamer. Met haar armen over haar opgetrokken benen geslagen wiegde ze zachtjes heen en weer. Opnieuw was Ethan niet in staat geweest om zich te beheersen en de blauwe plek op haar gezicht was het bewijs hiervan. En dit alleen maar doordat haar broer zijn grote mond niet gewoon kon houden.

_**Flashback **_

_De brunch ging goed. Iedereen was blij om Ethan weer eens te zien. Er werd veel gepraat en gelachen en het zag ernaar uit dat iedereen het naar zijn zin had. Dat was het moment dat Ron besloot om de brunch eens goed te verknallen._

"_Ik snap niet dat jij het goed vind dat Gin nu samenwerkt met haar ex", zei Ron terwijl hij Ethan schouderophalend aankeek. _

_Meteen leek de kamer wel stil te vallen en Ginny concentreerde zich op het gesprek dat er tussen hun gaande was. Een flikker van verrassing was in Ethan's ogen te zien maar hij verborg zijn onwetendheid verder goed._

"_Ik bedoel, die Draco is zo'n versierder en gladde gast", ging Ron rustig verder._

_Ginny keek met grote ogen toe. Ze wilde er iets van zeggen, maar wist niet goed wat, zonder het erger te maken. _

"_Ik vertrouw Ginny", antwoordde Ethan rustig terwijl ze zijn blik op haar hoofd voelde. Ze wist dat ze straks thuis heel wat uit te leggen had. _

"_Dat vind ik nou juist zo knap van je maat", zei Ron terwijl hij z'n boterbiertje oppakte. "Ik weet zeker dat als Draco Hermelien's ex was en hij weer in de stad zou zijn, ik er niet zo rustig bij zou zitten."_

_Ginny had het gevoel alsof de ruimte waar ze in was kleiner en kleiner werd en ze geen lucht meer kon krijgen. Snel liep ze naar de keuken waar het gelukkig wat rustiger was zodat ze zichzelf weer wat meer kon kalmeren. _

_Haar rust was echter van korte duur. Ze hoorde hoe de keukendeur openging en zag hoe Ethan naar binnen liep. Ginny slikte en deed onwillekeurig een stap naar achteren, bang dat hij haar anders zelfs hier zou gaan slaan. _

"_Interessante verhalen heeft die broer van je", zei Ethan kalm terwijl z'n ogen vuur spoten._

"_Het is niet zoals hij zegt", zei Ginny bang._

"_Oh nee, dus je ex is niet weer terug in Londen?"_

"_Jawel maar…", stamelde Ginny_

"_Dan werkt hij dus niet in het ministerie", onderbrak Ethan haar. _

"_Jawel …"_

"_Dan heb je hem nog niet gezien of nog niet met hem te maken gehad", onderbrak Ethan opnieuw met een boze ondertoon._

_Ginny kon slechts hopeloos toekijken. _

"_Juist ja", zei Ethan ijzig. "Welk gedeelte van wat je broer vertelde klopt dan niet?"_

"_Er is niets tussen ons gebeurt", zei Ginny verdedigend. _

_Ethan haalde z'n wenkbrauw op._

"_Als er niets tussen jullie gebeurt is waarom ben je dan zo bang voor mij."_

_Ethan deed een paar stappen naar voren zodat hij nu vlak voor Ginny stond. _

"_Ik hou niet van leugenaars Gin", zei hij kalm. Ginny slikte._

_Op dat moment hoorde ze hoe de keukendeur opnieuw open werd gemaakt._

"_Wacht maar tot we thuis zijn", fluisterde Ethan zacht terwijl hij teder met een hand over haar wang aaide. Hij draaide zich om en liep de keuken weer uit, Ginny verward en bang achterlatend._

_De rest van de brunch at ze nog maar weinig, denkend aan wat er straks komen zou. Ze keek naar Ethan die druk in gesprek was met haar broers. Ze lachten om iets en Ethan draaide zich naar haar om en knipoogde. Hoewel het normaal een mooi gebaar was werkte het voor Ginny alleen maar verstikkend en deed het haar denken aan wat er straks komen zou. _

_Toen ze eindelijk naar huis gingen voelde Ginny zich bang en zenuwachtig. Ze hoopte dat Ethan het hele Draco fiasco al vergeten was, maar wist dat dat hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet het geval zou zijn. Met lood in haar schoenen opende ze de deur van hun flat en ging naar binnen. Zoals altijd stopte ze ook nu haar toverstok weer in het gangkastje en ging hun huis in. _

"_Wil je misschien iets drinken?", vroeg ze terwijl ze zich naar Ethan draaide die nu in de woonkamer stond. _

_Ethan schudde zijn hoofd en bleef stil. Een stilte die op haar zenuwen begon te werken. Ze begon richting de keuken te lopen maar zijn stem stopte haar._

"_Was het gezellig met Draco?"_

_Langzaam draaide Ginny zich om en keek in het boze gezicht van Ethan. Ze wist dat Ethan niet van leugens hield dus besloot ze om maar de waarheid te vertellen._

"_Ja", zei ze zacht. "Het was fijn om weer eens met hem te praten."_

_Ethan snoof. "Weet je zeker dat je alleen aan het praten was", zei hij gemeen. _

"_Ja", antwoordde ze kalm. "Er is verder niets tussen ons gebeurt. Ethan, ik zou je nooit bedriegen."_

_Ethan keek haar hoofdschuddend aan. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny", zei hij terwijl hij naar haar toeliep. "Je zou toch ook nooit tegen me liegen en toch doe je dat ook weer keer op keer. Hoe kan ik je nou vertrouwen."_

"_Sorry", zei ze bang. Ze begon al een beetje om zich heen te kijken op zoek naar eventuele ontsnappingsroutes. _

"_Sorry? Dus je geeft toe dat je iets fout gedaan hebt. En dat je inderdaad wel meer dan alleen gesproken hebt met hem?", zei Ethan._

"_Wat? Nee!", zei Ginny._

"_Dus je wilt suggereren dat ik lieg", zei Ethan kwaad._

_Ginny keek Ethan bang aan, wetend dat er geen goed antwoord op deze vraag was._

"_Was het fijn toen je met hem was. Moest je weer aan oude tijden denken", sneerde Ethan terwijl hij haar woedend aankeek. Ginny keek hem slechts bang aan en voor ze het wist kwam zijn vuist hard tegen haar gezicht aan. Ze wankelde even maar wist haar balans te houden en haar hand ging automatisch naar waar Ethan haar zojuist geraakt had. Ze zag hoe Ethan opnieuw zijn hand in de lucht had, klaar om weer te slaan. Ze wist dat ze hier snel weg moest gaan als ze een nieuwe klap wilde ontlopen. Snel begon ze te rennen richting de badkamer, die een deur had die op slot kon. Ethan keek even verbaasd hoe ze begon weg te rennen, voor hij ook achter haar aan kwam. Die verbazing voor hij begon te rennen zorgde ervoor dat Ginny een kleine voorsprong had. Ze gooide de badkamerdeur open en keek bang toe hoe Ethan er al met grote passen aankwam. Snel deed ze hem dicht en hoopte maar dat ze hem op slot had voordat Ethan kwam, omdat haar slaag anders vast nog erger zou zijn. Ze rommelde wat met het slot en leek wel niet in staat om met haar trillende handen het slot er goed op te krijgen. _

"_You can run but you cannot hide", hoorde ze Ethan's stem gillen._

_Ze voelde hoe hij aan de andere kant van de deur de deur probeerde te openen. Stevig hield ze de deur beet en was blij toen ze het slot er eindelijk op kreeg. Pas nu liet ze haar tranen de vrije loop terwijl ze ging zitten op de badkamervloer. Haar armen sloeg ze over haar opgetrokken benen en ze wiegde zachtjes heen en weer. _

_**Einde Flashback**_

Ondertussen was Ethan nog steeds boos aan het slaan op de badkamerdeur. Na een tijdje werd het echter ook stil aan de andere kant van de badkamerdeur en Ginny werd langzaamaan weer wat rustiger.

"Het spijt me Gin", hoorde ze ineens aan de andere kant van de badkamerdeur en ze schoof wat dichter naar de deur om alles goed te kunnen horen.

"Ik weet niet wat me bezielde. Ik was gewoon erg jaloers. Ik weet dat het geen excuus is en ik zou je ook nooit hebben moeten slaan", zei Ethan terwijl hij snikte. "Je kunt me alleen soms zo boos maken Gin, maar dat is denk ik ook een teken dat ik van je hou. Ik geef toe, ik was jaloers en de gedachte van jou met een andere man…", zei Ethan terwijl ze opnieuw een snik hoorde. "Ik kan me voorstellen dat je boos op me bent. Maar alsjeblieft Gin vergeef me. Ik beloof dat het nooit meer zal gebeuren. Ik hou van je en ik heb er zo'n spijt van dat ik je pijn heb gedaan. Ik wou dat ik de tijd terug kon draaien en ik je die pijn kon besparen. Sorry. Alsjeblieft vergeef me", zei Ethan terwijl Ginny nu duidelijk hoorde hoe hij aan het huilen was.

Ginny bleef stil, zijn woorden in zich opnemend. Woorden die ze al zo vaak gehoord had. Ze wist niet meer goed wat ze moest denken. Telkens zei hij dat hij zou stoppen, maar steeds opnieuw ging hij in de fout.

"Ginny, zeg alsjeblieft iets", hoorde ze Ethan's smekende stem achter de deur vandaan komen.

"Hoe weet ik dat ik je kan vertrouwen Ethan? Hoe weet ik of je morgen niet weer jaloers wordt en me opnieuw slaat?", vroeg Ginny.

"Ow Ginny het spijt me zo", zei Ethan "Alsjeblieft vergeef me. Open de badkamerdeur, dan kun je zelf zien hoeveel spijt ik ervan heb."

Langzaam stond Ginny op en draaide de badkamerdeur van het slot af. Ze legde haar hand op de deurklink en duwde de deur zachtjes open. Daar op de grond, een stukje van de badkamerdeur verwijderd, zag ze Ethan zitten.

"Ik hou van je Gin", zei Ethan met z'n betraande gezicht. "Alsjeblieft Gin vergeef me?"

Ginny keek naar Ethan en wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen. Ze wilde hem wel vergeven, maar ze wist dat er op die manier waarschijnlijk niets tussen hen zou veranderen.

"Ik moet er even over nadenken", zei Ginny zacht. De blik van pure wanhoop die Ethan haar na deze woorden toewierp zorgde er bijna voor dat ze hem toch meteen vergaf. Ze wist echter dat ze sterk moest blijven en zonder iets te zeggen liep ze naar de deur.

"Ik heb even wat frisse lucht nodig", zei ze als verklaring terwijl ze haar jas van de kapstok haalde. Zonder nog op een antwoord van Ethan te wachten liep ze de deur al uit.

Een beetje doelloos liep ze door de koude straten totdat ze ineens voor het huis van Melissa stond. Ze twijfelde even voor ze naar de voordeur liep en de bel indrukte. Een vrolijke Melissa opende de deur.

"Hey Gin, ik had je hier niet verwacht", zei ze terwijl ze de deur wat verder opende. Dat was toen ze Ginny's gezicht pas goed zag en ook de rode, al wat blauwer wordende, plek die haar gezicht nu sierde.

"Is hij weer bezig geweest?", vroeg Melissa terwijl haar woede voor Ethan opnieuw groeide.

Ginny knikte terwijl ze woest probeerde om haar tranen tegen te houden. Ze was hier niet gekomen om een potje te gaan huilen.

Melissa sloot de deur en Ginny volgde haar richting de keuken.

"Ga zitten", zei Melissa tegen Ginny terwijl ze wat begon te rommelen in de verschillende kasten. Ginny deed wat Melissa zei en nam plaats in een keukenstoel.

"Aha", zei Melissa triomfantelijk terwijl ze met een zak ijs tevoorschijn kwam. "Hou dit op die plek, het gaat de zwelling tegen en hopelijk zorgt het er ook voor dat het wat minder blauw wordt", zei Melissa terwijl ze de ijskoude zak aan Ginny gaf.

"Bedankt", zei Ginny terwijl ze de zak vastpakte en tegen haar gezicht drukte.

Melissa nam plaats in een stoel tegenover Ginny en keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Ga je me dan nu vertellen wat er precies gebeurt is?"

"Ik dacht dat dat wel duidelijk was", zei Ginny bitter. "Hij heeft me opnieuw geslagen." De tranen die ze net nog probeerde tegen te houden begonnen nu wel langzaam over haar gezicht te stromen.

Melissa knikte, bekend met het verhaal. Ze had medelijden met Ginny zoals ze nu zo gebroken voor haar zat. Ze wilde dat zij hem nou eindelijk eens zou verlaten en zou inzien wat een klootzak hij was.

"Ik weet het niet meer", snikte Ginny terwijl ze met betraande ogen opkeek naar Melissa. "Iedere keer zegt hij weer dat hij ermee zou stoppen, maar toch slaat hij me steeds weer. Ik weet niet meer wat ik moet doen. Ik hou van hem maar…", Ginny snikte en schudde haar hoofd.

"Je weet hoe ik er over denk", zei Melissa zacht.

Ginny knikte.

"Verlaat hem Gin. Je hebt hem niet nodig. Je bent beter af zonder hem."

Ginny keek Melissa wat twijfelachtig aan. Maar voor het eerst was er geen totale tegenstand bij het idee.

"Je kunt bij mij blijven totdat je zelf wat gevonden hebt. Volgende week ben ik toch een twee weekjes weg, dus je hebt het huis dan voor jezelf."

Ginny beet op haar lip. Melissa's aanbod klonk inderdaad wel goed. Misschien had zij wel gelijk, misschien werd het inderdaad wel tijd dat ze hem zou verlaten.

"Oké", zei Ginny zacht. "Ik moet nog wel even wat spullen ophalen", zei Ginny terwijl ze Melissa aankeek. Haar toverstok had ze in de flat laten liggen, net zoals eigenlijk bijna al haar bezittingen.

Melissa knikte, duidelijk opgelucht dat Ginny eindelijk bij Ethan weg zou gaan.

"Wil je dat ik meega?"

"Nee, dit moet ik zelf doen", zei Ginny vastbesloten.

"Weet je het zeker?", vroeg Melissa bezorgt.

Ginny knikte terwijl ze opstond en naar de deur liep.

"Tot straks!"

--

**Don't tell me - Hoobastank**

_**Don't tell me that you are ready to change.  
Don't tell me that from now it won't be the same.  
It doesn't matter, 'cause at the end of the day,  
it isn't what you say, it's what you do! **_

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**_What you say will be forgotten someday.  
What you do will be remembered.  
Empty promises all fade away.  
What you keep will last forever. _ **

_Don't tell me you'll make things better for us.  
Don't tell me that you're some one I can trust.  
It doesn't mean a thing to me because,  
it isn't what you say, it's what you do!_

_Your actions will speak louder than you!_

_--_

De volgende keer: veranderingen...


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

Ginny lag die avond toch weer gewoon bij Ethan in bed, maar ze kon de slaap niet vatten. De gebeurtenissen van die dag nog te vers om echt rust te kunnen vinden. Toen ze naar huis was gegaan om haar spullen te halen was ze echt van plan geweest Ethan te verlaten. Ethan had haar er echter van weten te overtuigen hem nog een kans te geven. En zij gaf hem die. Iedereen verdiende immers toch een tweede kans? En waren veel van zijn uitbarstingen eigenlijk niet haar schuld?

Ze sloot haar ogen en luisterde naar Ethan's rustige ademhaling die aangaf dat hij sliep. Ze wou dat ze zeker wist dat dit de goede keuze was. Ze knipperde met haar ogen om komende tranen tegen te houden. Waarom was haar leven ook zo ingewikkeld? De enige man waarvan ze echt hield had haar verlaten, maar was nu ook ineens weer terug in Londen. De man die echt van haar zei te houden, sloeg haar, hoewel het vaak ook door haarzelf kwam. Een stille traan gleed over haar gezicht. Hoe moest ze nu verder?

--

Het was weer maandag en ze was aan het werk op het ministerie. Nou ja, ze probeerde te werken. Een beetje gefrustreerd las ze hetzelfde stuk perkament voor de derde keer over, ze kon haar gedachten er maar niet bij houden. Steeds weer gingen haar gedachten uit naar Ethan en Draco. Boos schoof ze haar stoel bij haar bureau weg. Dit kon gewoon zo niet langer, maar ze wist niet wat ze eraan moest veranderen.

Er werd op haar deur geklopt en geconcentreerd keek ze richting de deur, alsof ze zo kon zien wie er achter stond.

"Binnen", riep ze uiteindelijk. Ze was verbaasd om Draco haar kamer in te zien komen. Maar dit was misschien wel haar kans om een einde te maken aan een deel van haar problemen. Ze moest gewoon zorgen dat Draco haar met rust zou laten zodat zij zich volledig op Ethan kon richten.

Draco sloot de deur achter zich voor hij richting haar bureau liep.

"Mag ik hier gaan zitten?", vroeg hij beleefd terwijl hij Ginny aankeek en hij gebaarde naar de stoel tegenover haar bureau.

"Nee", antwoordde Ginny die gelijk haar best deed om Draco zo snel mogelijk weg te krijgen.

"Bedankt", zei Draco die zich niets van Ginny's antwoord aantrok en met een grijns in de stoel tegenover haar bureau plaats nam. Boos keek Ginny toe.

"Wil je alsjeblieft weggaan?", zei Ginny een beetje geïrriteerd.

"Niet voordat ik een aantal antwoorden heb", zei Draco kalm.

Ginny zuchtte en wachtte totdat Draco met zijn vragen zou komen.

"Waar was je zondagavond?", vroeg Draco.

Ginny keek hem wat verward aan.

"Ik dacht dat je mijn nieuwe huis wilde komen bekijken?"

Shit, dacht Ginny terwijl ze Draco aanstaarde. Door al het gedoe met Ethan was ze dat helemaal vergeten.

"Bij nader inzien lijkt het bekijken van jouw nieuwe huis me toch niet zo interessant", antwoordde Ginny terwijl ze hem kalm aan bleef kijken.

Draco keek verrast en hief een wenkbrauw op in vraag.

"Juist ja", zei hij toen hij merkte dat Ginny geen verdere uitleg zou geven.

"Als dat alles is, kun je dan nu gaan", zei Ginny die hoopte dat hoe sneller hij weg zou zijn, hoe sneller ze hem kon vergeten.

"Eigenlijk heb ik nog een vraag", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny strak aankeek. "Wat is er met je oog gebeurd?"

Shit, shit, shit, dacht Ginny terwijl ze Draco aankeek. Wat moest ze daar nou op zeggen? Tegen de deur aangelopen, nee, die had ze al een keer gebruikt. Een spreuk die mislukt was? Nee, daar trapte hij vast niet in.

Draco keek Ginny onderzoekend aan, wachtend op een antwoord dat maar niet leek te komen.

"Hij heeft je dit aangedaan nietwaar?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij haar met een soort bezorgde blik aankeek.

"Hij?", zei Ginny die net speelde alsof ze de vraag niet begreep.

"Houd je niet van de domme Ginny, jij en ik weten allebei dat dit het werk van Ethan is dus hou je onzin voor je", zei Draco kalm. "Wat ik wel graag zou willen weten is waarom?"

"Ethan heeft dit niet gedaan", zei Ginny fel, hem nog altijd verdedigend.

Draco schudde z'n hoofd.

"Wat ik niet begrijp is waarom je hem dit laat doen en waarom je nog steeds bij hem blijft", zei Draco die Ginny's antwoord negeerde. "Hij is geen tovenaar, dus het kan geen spreuk of drankje zijn dat ervoor zorgt dat je hem niet verlaat. En waarom verdedig je je niet? Hij kan dan misschien lichamelijk veel sterker zijn, maar met je toverstok heb jij een veel groter wapen."

"Hou op!", schreeuwde Ginny boos terwijl ze weer opstond.

"Omdat ik gelijk heb hè?", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny aan bleef kijken.

"Ga weg!", zei Ginny kwaad terwijl ze naar de deur wees.

"Je verdient dit niet Ginny", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny met een soort van medelijden aankeek.

"Je weet er niets van", zei Ginny boos.

"Leg het me dan uit", zei Draco rustig terwijl hij z'n armen over elkaar sloeg.

"Ga weg", zei Ginny opnieuw terwijl ze al naar de deur liep om hem voor hem te openen.

"Ik heb je nooit gezien als iemand die zoiets met zich liet gebeuren", zei Draco hoofdschuddend.

"Ga uit mijn kantoor", zei Ginny kwaad terwijl ze de deur al opende.

Draco stond op en liep langzaam richting de deur. In plaats van er gelijk doorheen te lopen stopte hij vlak voor Ginny.

"Ik hoop voor je dat ik Ethan nooit tegen zal komen", zei Draco op een waarschuwende toon.

"Ethan heeft me helemaal niets gedaan", zei Ginny opnieuw.

"Ga bij hem weg Gin", zei Draco die opnieuw probeerde om tot Ginny door te dringen.

Ginny schudde eigenwijs haar hoofd.

"Hij houdt van me", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco aankeek. "Je bent gewoon jaloers."

"Zie je dan niet wat hij met je doet?", zei Draco, die Ginny's beschuldiging negeerde.

"Laat me met rust", zei Ginny boos.

"Ga bij hem weg", zei Draco die nog een laatste keer probeerde tot haar door te dringen.

"Ga weg!", riep Ginny nu. "Ik wil je nooit meer zien."

Draco keek Ginny even met een pijnlijk gezicht aan. Hij schudde bedroeft zijn hoofd terwijl hij langzaam de deur uitliep en de afdeling verliet.

Ginny sloeg de deur dicht achter Draco's vertrekkende vorm.

"Whaaa!", schreeuwde Ginny terwijl ze boos de papieren die op haar bureau lagen op de grond schoof. De papieren dwarrelden naar beneden en kwamen verspreid op de grond terecht.

Ze had nu bijna hetzelfde gedaan als hij al die jaren geleden. Ze had hem verteld dat ze hem nooit meer wilde zien.

"Shit!", riep ze boos terwijl ze kwaad de stoel tegenover haar bureau, die voor de bezoeker bestemd was, op de grond gooide.

"Waarom!", riep ze opnieuw terwijl ze er nu ook een trap tegenaan gaf.

Tranen liepen over haar wangen en nu de woede haar lichaam had verlaten bleef slechts het verdriet over. Moe en verdrietig plofte ze neer op de grond van haar kantoor en liet haar tranen stromen. Nu was ze Draco dus echt kwijt. Ze had haar keuze gemaakt en kon nu slechts hopen dat het de juiste was. Ze haalde haar toverstok tevoorschijn en met een simpele polsbeweging en spreuk zorgde ze ervoor dat de papieren weer netjes op haar bureau lagen opgestapeld en de stoel weer overeind stond. Het kantoor zag er weer uit alsof de hele ontmoeting met Draco niet had plaatsgevonden.

--

Het was zaterdag en Ginny was 'de week van hel' doorgekomen zoals ze het zelf noemde. Draco leek wel naar haar geluisterd te hebben en ze had hem na hun laatste ontmoeting op maandag niet meer gezien. Wat ze echter nog het ergste vond was dat haar plan niet gelukt was. In plaats van minder aan Draco te denken merkte ze dat ze nu steeds vaker met haar gedachte naar hem afdwaalde. Het was dus werkelijk een terugkaatsend plan.

Waarom moest ze haar grote mond ook weer opentrekken en hem vertellen dat ze hem nooit meer wilde zien? Waarom had ze haar emoties ook niet wat meer onder controle. Zodra ze de woorden er toen uitfloepte had ze er eigenlijk al spijt van, al wist ze ook dat dit inderdaad wel de manier was om Draco kwijt te raken, toch deed het haar pijn.

In stilte zat ze in de grote leunstoel die in de kamer stond. Het begon al schemer te worden in de kamer, maar Ginny had geen zin om een lamp aan te doen. Ethan was uit met een paar vrienden en zou waarschijnlijk pas laat in de avond terug zijn. Ze zuchtte diep en staarde uit het raam.

Ze had een verkeerde keuze gemaakt, dat wist ze nu. Ze had nooit zo tegen Draco uit moeten vallen, maar nu was het te laat. Ze moest de consequenties van haar keuze ondervinden.

Langzaam gleed een traan over haar wang heen. Ethan was deze week met het ingaan van zijn tweede kans heel aardig en begripvol geweest tegenover haar. Hij gaf haar de ruimte en probeerde zich niet echt aan haar op te dringen, iets waar ze heel blij om was. Hoewel ze nog altijd haar best deed om ervoor te zorgen dat hij niets had om kwaad over te zijn, leek hij echt veranderd. Ze zuchtte diep en veegde de traan van haar wang. Het probleem was dat zij ook wel veranderd leek.

**Diana Degarmo - Emotional**

**Sometimes I get emotional  
Sometimes I do some stupid things  
Sometimes I say what I should just keep inside **

Sometimes I'm sad, about everything  
Sometimes I'm mad, and break some things  
Sorry times ten, but you just got in the way

_**Don't give up no, running away  
I won't hurt you  
Sometimes I'm just a pain  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am **_

_**Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy  
But sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel,  
Emotional**_

**_--_**

Uhm... Please don't kill me?  
#verstopt zich in hoekje#

**De volgende keer: het hoofdstuk waar jullie allemaal op gewacht hebben...**

Ps. Ik ga denk ik maar eens gebruik maken van de reply-functie bij de reviews. Mocht je geen zin hebben in een antwoord, zet dat dan ff in de review.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Ginny hoorde hoe de deur met een klap dichtsloeg.

"Schatje ik ben thuis", gilde Ethan half. Uit zijn stem was duidelijk te merken dat hij nogal wat gedronken had.  
"Schatje!", riep Ethan terwijl hij verder de kamer inliep en daar Ginny in een leunstoel aantrof. "Ah, daar ben je", zei hij toen hij Ginny zag zitten.

Ginny keek op naar Ethan en wist niet goed wat ze van hem moest verwachten. Als hij dronken was wilde hij haar nog weleens in elkaar slaan…  
Een beetje onzeker keek ze hem aan.

"Ethan hoeveel heb je gedronken?", vroeg ze langzaam om te kijken of hij echt dronken was zoals ze vermoede.

"Ach een paar biertjes maar", sleurde Ethan. Ginny keek hem verrast aan. Ethan werd nooit dronken van maar een paar biertjes.  
Maar Ethan was nog niet uitgesproken. "En toen kwam Tim met die fles whisky en misschien heb ik ook nog wel een paar slokjes wijn op", zei Ethan met een lach terwijl hij naast Ginny op de wat grote leunstoel neerplofte.

Ginny had het gevoel dat ze geplet werd en manoeuvreerde zich wat meer naar de zijkant zodat ze wat meer ruimte hadden.

"Krijg ik geen kus?", zei Ethan terwijl hij z'n gezicht naar dat van haar draaide.

"Ethan je stinkt en je hebt gedronken", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar hoofd wat meer bij hem vandaan hield om zijn dronkenadem niet te ruiken.

"Maar schatje, ik hou van je", zei Ethan alsof hij haar daarmee kon overtuigen. "Hou je soms niet meer van mij? De hele week probeer je me al te ontwijken", zei Ethan triest.

"Natuurlijk houd ik nog van je", zei Ginny snel. Ze voelde zich een beetje schuldig op de manier waarop ze hem deze week inderdaad een beetje ontweken had. Ze voelde er echter weinig voor om hem nu in deze dronken staat te kussen.

"Gelukkig maar", antwoordde Ethan terwijl hij opstond en zijn hand voor haar uithield. Ze pakte zijn hand aan en liet zich overeind trekken. Samen liepen ze in stilte richting de slaapkamer. Ginny dacht dat Ethan haar daar dan wel weer met rust zou laten en naar de badkamer zou gaan. Dingen gingen echter anders dan ze dacht.

Toen ze in de slaapkamer waren aangekomen duwde hij haar naar achteren en met een zachte plof belandde ze op het bed. Nog voor ze overeind kon zitten of alleen maar kon denken van het bed af te komen, kroop hij al op haar zodat hij half op haar lag.

"Ethan ga van me af", zei Ginny terwijl ze hem van zich af probeerde te duwen. Ethan was echter veel sterker en het lukte Ginny niet om hem van zich af te krijgen.

"Zo mooi", zei Ethan terwijl hij z'n gezicht naar beneden bracht om zijn lippen op die van haar te drukken. Ginny zag zijn lippen aankomen en draaide snel haar gezicht zodat zijn lippen contact maakte met haar wang.

"Ethan stop! Ik wil dit niet", zei Ginny opnieuw terwijl ze een beetje in paniek begon te raken. Ethan luisterde echter niet. Hij was niet echt blij dat Ginny haar hoofd had weggedraaid en pakte met z'n hand haar gezicht beet om hem stil te houden en duwde zijn lippen nu op die van haar.

"Mpff", zei Ginny die probeerde haar gezicht weg te draaien, iets wat niet lukte doordat Ethan haar hoofd stevig beet hield. Ginny probeerde opnieuw Ethan van zich af te duwen maar het had geen zin, hij was veel zwaarder dan haar. Ze voelde hoe zijn handen de knoopjes van haar blouse los begonnen te maken en was bang voor wat er zou gaan komen.

Hij liet haar mond weer even met rust en Ginny hoopte dat ze hem kon laten stoppen.

"Ethan stop alsjeblieft! Ik wil dit niet!"

"Waarom niet? Heb je soms een ander? Is dat het?", zei Ethan kwaad terwijl hij haar aankeek.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet", zei Ginny snel.

"Mooi", zei Ethan terwijl hij opnieuw zijn mond op die van haar drukte. Nog een laatste keer probeerde ze Ethan van zich af te duwen, maar het hielp niets. Hij lag op zo'n manier op haar dat zij geen kracht kon zetten. Ze gaf de worsteling op en een beetje slapjes lag ze nog in het bed terwijl ze met haar gedachten ergens anders heen leek te gaan om dit buiten te sluiten. Ginny kon niets anders doen dan alles ondergaan en hopen dat hij snel op zou houden.

--

Het was nu echt nacht en Ginny lag stil in bed terwijl tranen over haar wangen liepen. Ethan lag naast haar en was eigenlijk zodra hij klaar was met haar gelijk in een diepe slaap gevallen. Voorzichtig ging Ginny overeind en greep haar kleding van de vloer. Snel maakte ze haar weg naar de badkamer. Ze deed haar best om stil te zijn zodat Ethan haar niet zou horen.

Eenmaal in de badkamer keek ze in de spiegel naar haar gezicht. Haar ogen waren roodbetraand en haar haar stond alle kanten op. Ze wilde zich wassen, schoonmaken van wat Ethan haar zojuist had aangedaan, maar was bang dat hij dan wakker zou worden.Eén ding was echter wel duidelijk geworden, ze moest zorgen dat ze hier zo snel mogelijk wegkwam. Langzaam trok ze haar kleding aan terwijl ze haar tranen over haar gezicht liet stromen. Opnieuw keek ze in de spiegel en wreef de tranen van haar gezicht. Ze haalde een keer diep adem terwijl ze de badkamer weer uitliep en langs haar slaapkamerdeur ging. Ze gluurde even de kamer in en zag hoe Ethan nog steeds in een diepe slaap leek. Ze wilde haar spullen wel pakken, maar ze was bang dat hij dan wakker zou worden. Zonder echt een locatie in gedachten te hebben om heen te vluchten liep ze richting de deur. Ze haalde haar toverstok uit het gangkastje en met een laatste blik naar achteren opende ze de deur en liep het appartement uit.

Ze liep de verschillende trappen naar beneden hun flat uit. Waar moest ze heen? Ze kon niet naar Melissa want die was op vakantie. Haar ouders of broers waren ook geen optie. Ze zouden haar nooit geloven als ze zou zeggen wat Ethan haar allemaal had aangedaan en zullen misschien wel zeggen dat het haar eigen schuld was. Ze opende de deur van het flatgebouw en voelde hoe de koude lucht haar tegemoetkwam. Pas nu kwam ze erachter dat ze geen jas of mantel bij zich had, maar ze zou wel gek zijn om terug te gaan om er één te halen.

Draco. De gedachte flitste plotseling door haar hoofd. Hij zou haar misschien wel willen helpen. Ze wist dat ze tijdens hun laatste ontmoeting nou niet echt aardig tegen hem had gedaan, maar dat kon ze uitleggen. Bij gebrek aan een betere optie liep ze naar de zijkant van het gebouw, zodat ze uit zicht was van eventueel nieuwsgierige dreuzels, en verdwijnselde naar de plaats waar Draco had gezegd dat hij woonde.

Ze keek op naar het huis waar Draco zou moeten wonen. Ze hoopte maar dat ze het adres goed had onthouden en dat niet één of andere dreuzel open zou doen. Voordat ze haar moed zou verliezen klopte ze snel op de deur en wachtte ongeduldig totdat er iemand open zou doen. Ze hoorde gerommel aan de andere kant van de deur voor ze de deur langzaam zag opengaan.

"Ginny?", zei Draco verbaast. Het was duidelijk dat hij een paar minuten geleden nog in bed had gelegen. Zijn haar stond alle kanten op en de enige kleding die hij aan had was een boxer en een open ochtendjas. In zijn rechterhand had hij zijn toverstok vast die hij nu langzaam liet zakken nu hij Ginny zag.

"Uhm… Mag ik binnenkomen?", vroeg Ginny zachtjes terwijl ze probeerde haar tranen tegen te houden.

"Ja, tuurlijk", zei Draco terwijl hij de deur iets verder openhield zodat Ginny naar binnen kon komen. Hij zag Ginny's roodbetraande ogen en wist dat er iets ergs gebeurt moest zijn.

"Draco waar blijf je nou!"

Ginny keek op naar de bron van het geluid en zag bovenaan de trap een schaars geklede vrouw bij een deuropening staan, ongetwijfeld leidend naar de slaapkamer.

"Sorry. Dit is een slecht moment. Ik had nooit moeten komen. Sorry dat ik stoorde. Ik zal wel weer gaan", ratelde Ginny snel terwijl de eerste tranen begonnen te lopen. Ze begon richting de deur te lopen om zichzelf uit te laten.

"Ginny wacht!", zei Draco terwijl hij haar hand vastpakte om te voorkomen dat ze weg zou gaan. "Sheila zou je weg willen gaan."

De schaars geklede vrouw keek Draco een beetje teleurgesteld en hoofdschuddend aan voor ze weer terug de kamer inliep, ongetwijfeld om haar spullen te pakken. Even later liep ze de trap af met iets meer kleding aan en een tas in haar hand.

"Ik bel je nog wel", zei de vrouw terwijl ze naar de deur liep.

"Doe geen moeite", zei Draco terwijl hij meeliep en de deur achter haar op slot deed.

Ginny keek hoe Draco de deur op slot deed en wachtte totdat hij zich weer naar haar draaide.

"Mag ik me hier misschien douchen?", vroeg Ginny in een zacht stemmetje. Ze wist dat ze Draco eigenlijk een uitleg verschuldigd was, maar op dit moment was douchen even haar hoogste prioriteit. Ze wilde zo snel mogelijk de sporen van Ethan van zich afwassen.

Draco keek vreemd op naar Ginny na deze vraag. Tientallen vragen gingen door zijn hoofd die hij maar wat graag wilde stellen. Bijvoorbeeld waarom ze nu hier bij hem was nadat ze hem toch vrij duidelijk had laten weten dat ze hem niet meer wilde zien. Eén blik op Ginny zorgde er echter voor dat hij slechts knikte. Ze zag er erg verloren en gestresst uit en keek hem hoopvol aan.

"Tuurlijk", zei Draco ten slotte. "De badkamer is boven." Hij ging haar voor de trap op en zag hoe ze hem langzaam volgde.

Draco opende de deur van de badkamer.

"Ga je gang, ik wacht beneden wel totdat je klaar bent."

"Bedankt", fluisterde Ginny half terwijl ze de badkamerdeur achter zich sloot. Hoewel het een prachtig afgewerkte blauwe badkamer was had Ginny daar op dit moment geen oog voor. Zo snel mogelijk ontdeed ze zich van haar kleding en stapte onder de douche. Daar liet ze het warme water over zich heen stromen en het zoute water van haar tranen vermengde zich met het douchewater. Hard begon ze haar huid te schrobben om het gevoel van Ethan kwijt te raken. Wie had gedacht dat zijn teken van liefhebben uiteindelijk de oorzaak zou zijn voor haar om hem te verlaten. Nee, ze schudde haar hoofd. Het was geen liefhebben, want ze had duidelijk gezegd dat ze dit niet wilde. Woest was ze nu haar armen aan het schrobben. Hoewel de blauwe plekken pijn deden als ze er hard over wreef ging ze hard door. Haar normaal zo lichte huid begon al een rode kleur te krijgen door haar harde schrobben en het warme water.

Draco wachtte ongeduldig benenden en zag hoe de minuten langzaam verder tikten. Hij had, zodra hij Ginny de badkamer had gewezen, snel een broek en shirt aangetrokken en was daarna op de bank in de huiskamer gaan zitten. Pas nu hij hier alleen zat te wachten kwamen de verschillende vragen pas echt. Want waarom komt Ginny midden in de nacht naar hem? De meest gruwelijke scenario's gingen al door z'n hoofd en Ginny was de enige die ze kon ontkennen of bevestigen. Opnieuw keek hij naar de klok. Ginny was nu al bijna een half uur boven. Hij moest gewoon weten of het nog wel goed met haar ging, want behalve de scenario's over wat er met haar gebeurt kon zijn, begon hij zich nu ook over haar huidige staat zorgen te maken.

Hij stond op en liep snel de trap op. Bij de badkamerdeur aangekomen stopte hij en klopte duidelijk op de deur. "Ginny, gaat het?"

Hij wachtte een tijdje op een antwoord dat wel niet leek te komen. Hij hoorde hoe het douchewater nog steeds aan stond en klopte opnieuw op de deur. Misschien had ze hem wel niet goed gehoord.

"Ginny! Gaat alles goed?", riep Draco opnieuw. Ook dit keer kwam er geen antwoord van haar.

Een beetje besluiteloos keek Draco naar de deur. Hij wist dat hij haar eigenlijk haar privacy moest gunnen, maar iets zei hem dat het niet goed ging met haar. Voorzichtig opende hij de deur en keek naar binnen. De badkamerspiegel was geheel beslagen door de stoom van het warme water. Hij liep wat verder de badkamer in en schrok van wat hij zag. Daar zat Ginny huilend in de douchecabine terwijl het water nog steeds over haar heen stroomde. Ze had haar knieën opgetrokken en haar handen over haar knieën heengeslagen.

"Ginny", zei Draco geschrokken terwijl hij de douchedeur opende en snel het water uitzette. De mouwen van zijn shirt werden nat, maar daar had hij op dit moment even geen erg in. Vervolgens pakte hij snel een dikke baddoek die hij over haar heensloeg. Zodra hij haar aanraakte om de baddoek over haar heen te doen deinsde ze achteruit.

"Ginny rustig ik doe je niets", zei Draco in wat hij hoopte wat een kalme stem was.

Opnieuw probeerde hij de baddoek over haar heen te doen en opnieuw deinsde ze terug. Het was duidelijk dat ze niet wilde dat hij dichterbij kwam. Zich erbij neerleggend dat zij hem niet dichterbij wilde hebben hield hij de baddoek voor zich uit zodat zij hem kon pakken.

Snel pakte ze de baddoek en sloeg hem over zich heen. Ze haalde wat van haar natte rode haren uit haar gezicht en keek een beetje bang op naar Draco.

"Ginny wat is er met je gebeurt?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij haar met medelijden aankeek.

"Ethan", was het enige wat Ginny kon uitbrengen.

"Die klootzak! Ik vermoord hem!", gilde Draco boos terwijl hij al op wilde staan.

"Nee! Wacht!", zei Ginny geschrokken terwijl ze Draco's broek vastpakte. Langzaam draaide Draco zich weer naar Ginny.

"Wat heeft hij gedaan Ginny", zei Draco terwijl hij haar verdrietig aankeek.

Ginny snikte slechts en schudde haar hoofd.

"Gin, ik denk dat ik het recht heb om te weten waarom je midden in de nacht naar mij toevlucht."

"Ik wist dat dit een slecht idee was", mompelde Ginny zachtjes.

"Gin je weet dat je altijd welkom bent", zei Draco terwijl hij haar aankeek. "Ik zou alleen graag willen weten wat er is gebeurt."

Opnieuw schudde Ginny haar hoofd waardoor haar nog natte haren aan haar gezicht bleven vastplakken. Ze veegde ze weer uit haar gezicht terwijl ze ook de tranen wegveegde.

Draco keek haar even stil aan.

"Oké, dan moet ik maar even een praatje gaan maken met Ethan. Ik neem aan dat hij ook weet waar dit over gaat", zei Draco terwijl hij net deed alsof hij naar de deur liep.

"Nee!", zei Ginny opnieuw geschrokken. "Alsjeblieft", zei ze bijna smekend. Ze wist dat er nooit iets goeds uit kon komen bij een confrontatie tussen Ethan en Draco.

"Ik tast hier in het duister Gin", zei Draco hoofdschuddend. "Jij weigert me te vertellen wat er gebeurt is, en zolang ik niet weet wat er is gebeurt kan ik je ook niet helpen. De enige oplossing is dus om naar de andere partij in die gebeurtenis te gaan. Ethan in dit geval", zei Draco simpel.

Ginny staarde Draco even aan, waarschijnlijk om in te schatten of hij dit echt zou doen.

"Oké", zuchtte ze uiteindelijk terwijl ze haar ogen op het afvoerputje richtte. "Ik vertel het je wel."

--

**He's hurting me – Maria Mena**

**_I've never been confronted with my own thoughts  
They don't bother me when I'm alone  
Can you come over, save me, 'cause he won't stop  
Now get him off his f throne_**

**_Caution, the floor's wet in here, been crying  
I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying  
I don't know what he's capable of doing  
But he's hurting me_**

**_It's not his fault I made him lose his temper  
I should know better not to talk too loud  
There's no one out there who could love me better  
I'm not like you, you are too proud_**

**_Caution, the floor's wet in here, been crying  
I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying  
I don't know what he's capable of doing  
But he's hurting me_**

**_--  
_**Bedankt voor de reacties! Ik kan natuurlijk alleen een reply geven als je een ingelogde reactie geeft ;)

**De volgende keer: ruzie met Draco?**


	10. Hoofdstuk 9

**Hoofdstuk 9.**

Een kleine glimlach sierde Draco's lippen, blij dat hij eindelijk tot haar doorgedrongen was. Hij hield zijn hand uit en trok haar overeind. Bijna onmiddellijk pakte hij de badjas die al klaar lag en gaf hem aan haar. Hij kon het niet helpen zijn ogen even over Ginny's lichaam te laten gaan. Ze zag er nog steeds prachtig uit, ondanks de blauwe plekken die nu te zien waren. Een beetje boos op zichzelf schudde hij z'n hoofd. Hij moest zich nu op Ginny richten en zijn libido onder controle houden.

"Kom mee", zei Draco terwijl hij de badkamer uitliep. Ginny deed snel de badjas aan en volgde hem de verschillende gangen door.

"Ga zitten", zei hij terwijl hij naar een tafel liep waar verschillende stoelen omheen stonden. Ginny keek naar Draco en plofte neer op één van de stoelen.

"Wil je misschien iets drinken?"

Ginny schudde haar hoofd en ze zag hoe Draco een huiself riep en bijna onmiddellijk verscheen het kleine beestje. Ze zag hoe Draco hem verschillende opdrachten gaf, maar kon niet goed horen wat er gezegd werd. Ze tuurde de kamer wat door en zag dat het werkelijk heel stijlvol was ingericht. Het was duidelijk de eetkamer waar ze zich nu in bevonden. Er hing een grote kroonluchter aan het plafond en de grote houten tafel waar ze nu aanzat stond er direct onder. Ze hoorde wat geschuifel van de stoelen en zag hoe Draco plaatsnam tegenover haar.

"Zo…", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny aankeek.

Ginny keek Draco slechts aan, niet goed wetend wat ze moest zeggen.

"Sorry dat ik je stoorde", mompelde Ginny. Ze voelde hoe haar ogen opnieuw begonnen te branden van nog niet gevallen tranen.

"Ga je me nu vertellen wat er gebeurt is en waarom je nu hier bent?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij haar onderzoekend aankeek.

"Liever niet", zei Ginny die voelde hoe de tranen nu echt begonnen te vallen.

Draco knikte. "Ik neem aan dat je goede vriend Ethan hier iets mee te maken heeft", zei Draco terwijl hij de naam Ethan zowat uitspuugde.

Ginny keek slechts met tranen in haar ogen op naar Draco, hopend dat hij erover op zou houden.

Draco was echter niet van plan om hierover te stoppen voor hij alles wist en Ginny wist dit. Ze haalde een keer diep adem voor ze haar blik op één van de stoelen naast Draco richtte, niet in staat om Draco aan te kijken terwijl ze haar verhaal zou vertellen.

"Ethan… hij..", begon Ginny, niet goed wetend hoe ze dit moest zeggen. "Toen Ethan vanavond thuiskwam…"

Draco keek haar aandachtig aan, blij dat hij nu eindelijk te horen zou krijgen wat er gebeurt was. Hij zou echter nog wat langer moeten wachten want net toen Ginny leek te gaan praten verscheen de huiself opnieuw. Hij droeg een glas water bij zich en zette hem voorzichtig op de tafel voor hij weer verdwijnselde. Draco moest zich inhouden om de huiself niet wat aan te doen toen hij hem zag verschijnen. De elf had werkelijk geen slechter tijdstip uit kunnen kiezen om te komen.

Draco keek weer hoopvol op naar Ginny, maar welke moed ze net ook had gevonden om het te vertellen, leek ze nu alweer verloren te hebben.

"Ginny wat is er gebeurt", informeerde Draco opnieuw voorzichtig.

Ginny keek op naar Draco, haar ogen nog vol tranen. Pleitend met Draco om hierover op te houden. Draco hield echter z'n mond en Ginny besloot toch maar iets te antwoorden.

"Er is niets gebeurt", zei Ginny terwijl ze een glimlach probeerde op te zetten terwijl haar ogen duidelijk wat anders zeiden. "Ik ben gewoon wat moe en in de war. Ethan is juist hartstikke lief." Ze probeerde opgewekt te klinken, hoe moeilijk dat ook was.

Draco keek nog steeds naar Ginny en begon een beetje gefrustreerd te raken bij haar gebrek aan antwoorden. Hij wilde haar graag helpen, maar dan moest hij wel weten wat er was gebeurt. Die onzin die ze hem nu vertelde geloofde hij helemaal niets van. Ze was duidelijk bang en in paniek toen ze bij hem aanklopte.

Hij voelde onopvallend voor z'n toverstok terwijl hij z'n ogen op Ginny gericht hield. Hij wist dat hij dit eigenlijk niet moest doen, maar het was misschien wel de enige manier om wat antwoorden op z'n vragen te krijgen. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Ginny en voor hij zich kon bedenken gebruikte hij liglimency om aan zijn antwoorden te komen.

Hij voelde hoe hij in Ginny's gedachten gezogen werd en zag verschillende herinneringen voorbij flitsen. Hij concentreerde zich op één en zag hoe, wat hij veronderstelde Ethan, bovenop haar lag in bed en hoe Ginny duidelijk probeerde om hem ervan af te krijgen. Het was echter duidelijk dat Ginny vocht om hem deze herinnering niet te laten zien. En voordat hij kon kijken wat er hier verder gebeurde werd hij er al uitgetrokken. Snel keek hij verder naar de andere herinneringen. Vele waren van hoe Ethan haar op de één of andere manier pijn deed. Ginny begon zich echter steeds meer te verzetten en hij was niet langer in staat om in haar gedachten te blijven en voelde hoe hij er weer uitgetrokken werd.

Ginny's woedende ogen was het eerste wat hij zag toen hij weer uit haar hoofd was. Misschien was het wel niet de juiste manier om zo aan antwoorden te komen, maar het was nu te laat om het nog te veranderen.

"Ik dacht dat ik je kon vertrouwen", zei Ginny terwijl de woede in haar ogen al snel plaats maakte voor tranen. "Het was een vergissing om hier te komen."

Snel stond ze op en liep richting de eetkamerdeur.

"Ginny wacht!", riep Draco die wist dat hij zijn actie moest uitleggen. Ginny was echter niet van plan om te stoppen en had de deur al bijna bereikt.

Snel riep Draco een slot-spreuk en de deur viel vlak voor Ginny's neus dicht. Ginny legde haar hand op de deurknop en probeerde de deur te openen maar had al snel door dat dat niet werkte. Boos draaide ze zich weer om naar Draco.

"Open de deur!", zei ze kwaad terwijl ze met haar handen in haar zij stond.

"Niet voordat ik de kans heb gekregen om dit uit te leggen", zei Draco simpel.

"Ik hoef je zogenaamde excuses niet te horen!", riep Ginny boos. "Laat me met rust en open de deur zodat ik weer weg kan gaan."

Draco schudde simpel z'n hoofd terwijl hij geen enkele beweging maakte om de deur te openen.

Gefrustreerd keek Ginny hem aan. Haar woede alleen maar groter geworden nu Draco haar niet wilde laten gaan.

"Oké, dus je hebt m'n hoofd nu al bekeken. Wilde je soms ook nog even een bodycheck doen", schreeuwde Ginny boos terwijl ze haar badjas opentrok.

Draco rolde z'n lippen in z'n mond en keek weg bij Ginny. Hij wist dat hij dit misschien wel verdiend had, maar hij wilde haar alleen maar helpen. Waarom kon ze dat niet gewoon begrijpen.

"Ik wilde je geen pijn doen", fluisterde Draco zacht.

"Ow, je voert dus bij iedereen die bij je langs komt liglimency uit om te kijken wat die persoon denkt", zei Ginny kwaad.

"Nee, alleen bij de mensen die midden in de nacht huilend voor mijn deur staan", zei Draco gemeen terug, niet langer in staat om zijn eigen woede onder controle te houden.

"Ik wist dat het een fout was om hierheen te komen", zei Ginny terwijl haar woede weer wat gezakt leek. Opnieuw stroomde er nu tranen over haar wangen die ze snel wegveegde. Ze vroeg zich voor de zoveelste keer af waarom ze naar Draco was gegaan.

"Nee!", zei Draco fel. Verbaasd keek Ginny op. "Je bent hier altijd welkom. Ik weet dat ik geen liglimency had mogen gebruiken om te zien wat er aan de hand was, maar je wilde maar niet praten. En ik wilde je graag helpen", zei Draco die een hand door z'n haar haalde. Als hij het zo zichzelf hoorde zeggen klonk het inderdaad niet erg overtuigend. Hij had gewoon op haar moeten wachten, als zij het met hem wilde delen had ze dat vast gedaan.

"En heb je gevonden wat je zocht?", zei Ginny terwijl haar bittere ondertoon weer terug was.

"Gin, wat heeft Ethan met je gedaan?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij haar met pijn in z'n ogen aankeek. De beelden die hij zojuist gezien had gaven hem wel een aardig beeld maar hij wilde het graag uit haar mond horen.

"Ethan heeft helemaal niets gedaan", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar blik weer op de deur gericht had. "Als dat alles is kun je me dan nu laten gaan?"

"Dat is onzin Ginny en dat weten we allebei", zei Draco boos. Ginny schrok een beetje van Draco's boze toon en keek weer naar hem. "Waarom geef je niet gewoon toe dat hij je mishandeld?"

"Dat doet hij niet", zei Ginny snel, meteen weer klaar om Ethan te verdedigen.

"Oh nee?", zei Draco terwijl hij opstond en naar haar toeliep. Boos trok hij de badjas wat meer naar beneden. "En wat is dit dan? Ben je soms weer van de trap gevallen? Oh nee, dit keer was het vast weer een deur waar je tegenaan liep", zei Draco kwaad terwijl hij naar de blauwe plekken op haar bovenarmen wees. Plekken die waren ontstaan nadat Ethan haar zo hardhandig had vastgehouden deze avond.

Snel trok ze haar badjas weer omhoog terwijl ze haar rug naar Draco draaide zodat ze bij hem vandaan keek. Draco keek Ginny even aan, denkend dat hij nu misschien te ver was gegaan. Hij wist niet goed wat hij nu moest doen, maar de beslissing werd al voor hem genomen toen Ginny zich weer omdraaide.

"Wat wil je nou?", vroeg Ginny met tranen in haar ogen terwijl ze Draco bedroefd aankeek.

"Ik wil dat je me laat helpen Gin", antwoordde Draco oprecht.

Ginny lachte een humorloze lach. "Hoe? Door te doen alsof je er voor mij bent en me dan vervolgens weer te verlaten?"

Draco sloot even z'n ogen. Het was een fout die hij gemaakt had al die jaren terug, maar een fout waar hij nu steeds opnieuw aan herinnert leek te worden.

"Vertel me alsjeblieft hoe het zit tussen jou en Ethan?", vroeg Draco.

Ginny zuchtte diep voordat ze antwoordde.

"Ethan houd van me. Een concept dat voor jou misschien wat moeilijk te begrijpen is. Hij houdt van me en zal me in ieder geval niet zomaar verlaten. Ja, hij slaat me soms. Maar bijna altijd is het wel mijn eigen schuld", zei Ginny fel.

Draco keek Ginny met medelijden aan. Ja, hij wist dat Ethan haar sloeg, hij had de bewijzen opgemerkt en had het gezien in haar herinneringen. Maar toch had hij gehoopt dat hij het mis had. Het deed pijn om dit zo te horen en dan ook nog eens te weten dat Ginny haar hier zelf de schuld van gaf.

"Het is niet jouw schuld Ginny, Ethan is gewoon een klootzak", zei Draco.

"Ja, en jij kan het weten niet waar?", zei Ginny boos, voor één keer niet bezig met het verdedigen van Ethan.

Opnieuw liep Ginny naar de deur en begon aan de deurknop te trekken.

"Laat me eruit", gilde ze boos, terwijl ze probeerde de deur te openen. "Laat me gaan!", opnieuw duwde ze hard tegen de deur, maar de deur gaf niet mee. "Laat me alsjeblieft gaan", snikte ze nu, terwijl haar verzet gebroken leek.

Uitgeput en verdrietig liet ze zich langs de deur naar beneden glijden totdat ze op de grond zat. Daar trok ze haar knieën naar zich toe en begon ze te huilen. Ze was boos op Ethan om haar dit aan te doen, en boos op Draco dat hij haar vertrouwen zo geschaad had. Maar bovenal was ze boos op zichzelf. Wat was ze voor een zwakkeling dat ze dit allemaal liet gebeuren. Misschien was dit wel gewoon haar verdiende loon.

"Sssst, het komt wel goed. Het komt wel goed", fluisterde Draco terwijl hij naast haar neerknielde. Voorzichtig legde hij z'n hand op haar rug, nog niet vergeten hoe ze in de badkamer op zijn aanraking had gereageerd. Ze reageerde er dit keer helemaal niet op en langzaam begon hij cirkels over haar rug te wrijven terwijl hij woorden van comfort tegen haar sprak.

Terwijl Ginny zich liet troosten door Draco hoopte ze maar één ding. Dat hij gelijk had terwijl hij zei dat alles goed zal komen.

--

**Wounded – Good Charlotte**

Lost and broken  
Hopeless and lonely  
Smiling on the outside  
Hurt beneath my skin

My eyes are fading  
My soul is bleeding  
I'll try to make it seem okay  
But my faith is wearing thin

So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault

But I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them up

I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed

And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see

--

Bedankt voor de reacties :)  
**De volgende keer: the morning after...**


	11. Hoofdstuk 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Ginny werd langzaam wakker en keek wat verward de kamer rond. Dit was duidelijk niet haar eigen bed. Waar was ze? En waar was Ethan, hij zou vast niet blij zijn als ze het ontbijt niet op tijd klaar had. Snel ging ze overeind zitten in bed en zag hoe haar kleding netjes op een opgevouwen stapeltje naast het bed lag met haar toverstok bovenop. Dat was toen de gebeurtenissen van gisteravond weer door haar hoofd flitsten. Ze had Ethan verlaten, ze was midden in de nacht bij hem weggegaan zonder ook maar iets tegen hem te zeggen. En nu zat ze hier in Draco's huis. Ze keek naar de deur alsof ze verwachtte dat Draco er ieder moment doorheen kon komen. Langzaam pakte ze het stapeltje kleding op en begon zich aan te kleden. Ze moest terug naar Ethan voordat hij doorhad dat ze weg geweest was. Ze haalde een hand door haar haar terwijl ze naar de spiegel keek die in de kamer was opgehangen. Haar haar was een ramp maar ze had geen tijd om hier op zoek te gaan naar een badkamer als ze weg wilde voordat Draco haar zou missen.

Zachtjes opende ze de deur van de slaapkamer en liep de gang op. De verschillende spreuken in het huis voorkwamen dat ze gelijk hier al kon verdwijnselen dus ze moest zorgen dat ze eerst buiten kwam. Voorzichtig liep ze de gang door richting de trap. Ze was zo geconcentreerd aan het lopen, erop lettend dat ze geen geluid maakte, dat ze niet in de gaten had dat er zachtjes een deur geopend werd. Ze vervolgde haar weg de trap af en had bijna de deur bereikt toen ze werd opgeschrikt.

"Wat wil jij gaan doen?"

Geschrokken sprong ze op en zag Draco halverwege de trap staan. Ze keek recht in het vragende gezicht van Draco. Haar ogen waren groot en ze zag eruit alsof ze zojuist betrapt was bij iets wat ze niet had mogen doen.

"Ik ga weer terug naar huis", zei Ginny terwijl ze een beetje onzeker naar Draco keek.

"Nee", zei Draco simpel terwijl hij z'n hoofd schudde.

"Nee?", zei Ginny vragend.

"Nee", antwoordde Draco opnieuw. "Je gaat niet weer terug naar Ethan."

"Je begrijpt het niet", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde. "Ik moet terug zijn voordat hij in de gaten heeft dat ik weg ben geweest."

"Ginny ben je soms vergeten waarom je hier gisteravond voor mijn deur stond."

"Natuurlijk niet", antwoordde Ginny snel. "Ik overdreef weer eens en ik moet nu snel terug voordat Ethan in de gaten heeft dat ik weg ben geweest."

"Nee", zei Draco opnieuw, dit keer wat feller terwijl hij snel de trap afliep. "Je kan niet naar hem teruggaan, niet na wat hij je heeft aangedaan."

"Maar…", zei Ginny wiens verzet langzaam aan het breken was. Ze wist ook wel dat ze eigenlijk niet terugkon naar Ethan, maar het was vertrouwd, bekend. Waar kon ze anders heen?

"Ginny je kan hier blijven zolang als je wilt", zei Draco alsof hij wist wat zich in haar hoofd afspeelde.

Ginny beet op haar lip en keek weg bij Draco. Ze was in tweestrijd met haarzelf. Aan de ene kant wilde ze helemaal niet terug naar Ethan. Ze wist dat het niet goed was dat hij haar sloeg en tot dingen dwong, al was het meestal ook wel haar eigen schuld. Maar ze was het gewend geraakt om bij hem te zijn. Het was vertrouwd. Ook de buitenwereld en haar familie dacht dat ze gelukkig was samen met Ethan. Hoe kon ze hen ooit vertellen dat het over was tussen hen? Waarschijnlijk zullen ze haar de schuld van dit alles gaan geven. Het was immers toch ook haar eigen schuld? Iedereen was dol op Ethan en ze zouden haar nooit geloven als ze zou vertellen wat hij haar allemaal had aangedaan. Waarschijnlijk zouden ze haar aanzien voor een leugenaar. Of ze dachten dat ze één of andere slappeling was doordat ze hem dit alles liet doen. Nee, het was simpeler als ze gewoon bij hem zou blijven.

"Ik moet gaan", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco's blik ontweek en naar de deur liep.

"Blijf alsjeblieft", zei Draco zacht terwijl hij naar Ginny's rug keek. Ginny stopte met haar tocht richting de deur maar draaide zich nog niet om. Draco vroeg haar om te blijven. De man bij wie ze zo graag zou willen blijven vroeg haar om te blijven. Maar het was ook de man die haar al die jaren geleden zo hard had laten vallen door zomaar weg te gaan. Bovendien moest ze hier ook niet teveel inlezen. Draco zag haar ongetwijfeld als beschadigde goederen en zou nooit wat met haar willen beginnen. Ze kon maar beter weggaan.

"Blijf", zei Draco terwijl zijn stem vreemd kwetsbaar klonk. Ze voelde hoe hij z'n hand op haar schouder legde en hoe zijn aftershave haar neus binnendrong. Hij was dichterbij gekomen toen zij zo druk aan het denken was.

Ginny sloot haar ogen terwijl een traan langs haar wang naar beneden gleed. Hoe moest ze hem zo ooit verlaten? De geur van zijn aftershave en zijn dichtbijheid zorgde ervoor dat herinneringen van vroeger weer boven kwamen drijven. De slechte, maar ook de goede tijden. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen weer en draaide zich naar Draco. Haar ogen richtte zich meteen op Draco en ze keek hem diep aan.

"Oké, ik blijf", zei ze zacht terwijl ze de traan van haar gezicht veegde. "Je moet wel denken dat je een extra kraan hebt binnengelaten gisteravond", zei Ginny terwijl ze een nieuwe traan wegveegde. "Het enige wat ik hier de afgelopen tijd heb gedaan is huilen", zei ze met een schamper lachje.

Draco glimlachte slechts, blij dat hij haar had weten te overtuigen om hier te blijven. Het voelde als een soort overwinning op Ethan. Een kleine, maar toch, het begin was er.

"Zullen we gaan ontbijten?", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny aankeek.

Ginny glansde nog één keer naar de deur voordat ze Draco volgde richting de eetzaal. Zij had haar keuze gemaakt en kon nu slechts hopen dat het de juiste was.

Tijdens het ontbijt heerste een ongemakkelijke stilte. Slechts gebroken door het gekras van het bestek op een bord.

"Draco?", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco aankeek.

Vragend keek Draco op.

"Bedankt", zei Ginny zacht. "Bedankt dat je me net hebt tegengehouden en dat je me gisteravond hebt geholpen. Je denkt nu vast dat ik één of ander wrak ben. Een slappeling", zei Ginny terwijl ze een beetje met haar eten begon te spelen.

"Nee", zei Draco geschrokken. "Ik denk juist dat je heel sterk bent."

Ginny haalde ongelovig haar neus op. Ze hoorde het geschuif van een stoel op de vloer maar wilde niet opkijken.

"Je bent juist heel sterk dat je hem nu verlaat", zei Draco terwijl hij opstond van zijn stoel en naar haar toeliep. Hij ging achter haar stoel staan en legde zijn hand op haar schouder.

"Ow ben ik dat? Goh wat sterk. Tijdenlang ben ik bij hem gebleven en zelfs nu ben ik nog te bang om een confrontatie aan te gaan en ben ik zomaar midden in de nacht weggevlucht", spatte Ginny.

Ze voelde hoe Draco haar gezicht beetpakte en het zo draaide zodat ze hem wel moest aankijken.

"Je bent juist hartstikke sterk. Andere mensen hebben soms niet eens de kracht om zo iemand te verlaten."

"Vanmorgen wilde ik nog teruggaan naar hem", beargumenteerde Ginny terwijl ze probeerde weg te kijken bij Draco.

"Nee dat wilde je niet", zei Draco simpel. "Je had de keus en besloot om hier te blijven."

"Ik kan dit niet", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde en er tranen in haar ogen begonnen te komen.

"Tuurlijk kun je dit wel", zei Draco terwijl hij troostend zijn armen over haar heen deed.

--

Ginny staarde nietsziend uit het grote raam in de woonkamer. Na het ontbijt had Draco nog geprobeerd om met haar te praten, maar hij had het al snel opgegeven toen hij zag dat ze daar geen zin in had en was vertrokken naar zijn werkkamer. Ginny had tijd nodig om na te denken over alles wat er was gebeurt en over hoe ze dit had kunnen laten gebeuren.

Ze was zo diep in gedachten verzonken dat ze pas na een minuut of tien doorhad dat het irritante getik dat ze hoorde niet kwam van Ethan's vervelende wekker, maar van een donkerbruine uil die ongeduldig op Draco's raam aan het tikken was. Ze opende het raam en zag hoe de uil naar haar toevloog en zijn pootje naar haar uithield. Het bericht dat hij bij zich droeg was blijkbaar voor haar bestemd. Verward maakte ze het briefje los van zijn poot en las het snel door.

_Gin waar blijven jij en Ethan? Het is al 12 uur en we hadden toch om 11 uur afgesproken? Jullie zijn onze brunch toch niet vergeten?Jullie hadden beloofd dit keer te komen, dus denk er niet eens over om weer af te zeggen. Tot straks. _

Ginny staarde geschrokken naar de tekst die overduidelijk door haar moeder geschreven was. Eerlijk gezegd was ze door al het gedoe de maandelijkse brunch bij haar moeder thuis inderdaad vergeten. En het zag ernaar uit dat ze er ook niet zomaar onderuit kon komen. Haar moeder was blijkbaar niet zo blij hoe ze de vorige keer op het laatste moment had afgezegd.

Ze las het briefje nog eens door. Als ze alleen zou komen zouden er ongetwijfeld vragen komen over Ethan, iets waar ze niet over wilde praten. Maar niet komen was ook niet echt een optie. Ze wist wat ze moest doen. Snel liep ze naar waar Draco had gezegd dat zijn kantoor was en zonder te kloppen opende ze de deur.

"Je moet met wisseldrank voor Ethan spelen", zei Ginny half buiten adem van het snelle lopen.

"Wat?", zei Draco wiens hoofd onmiddellijk omhoog schoot en haar met grote ogen aankeek. De papieren die hij aan het bestuderen was alweer vergeten op z'n bureau. Hij had haar vast verkeerd verstaan, want dit kon ze niet menen.

"Ik wil dat jij met behulp van wisseldrank voor Ethan speelt", zei Ginny opnieuw, dit keer wat rustiger.

"Waarom?", vroeg Draco, die dit nogal een vreemd verzoek vond. Zijn eerste reactie was om gelijk nee te zeggen, maar Ginny zag er nogal paniekerig uit en hij wilde eerst horen waar dit om ging.

"De maandelijkse brunch bij mijn moeder. Ethan en ik zijn al laat. Dus doe je het?", zei Ginny terwijl ze hem ongeduldig aankeek.

Draco had moeite om met de weinige informatie die hij kreeg te begrijpen wat er precies aan de hand was. Het was echter duidelijk dat wat er ook was, Ginny duidelijk in paniek erom was. Hij wilde haar graag helpen, maar om met behulp van wisseldrank Ethan na te doen ging hem te ver.

"Ginny, je wilt dat ik met behulp van wisseldrank Ethan na doe?", vroeg Draco om te kijken of hij het goed begrepen had.

"Ja", zei Ginny opgelucht dat Draco het zou doen. "Ik heb nog wel ergens iets van hem wat voor de drank gebruikt kan worden dus als je opschiet. Mijn ouders zitten al op ons te wachten."

"Whooo, even rustig aan", zei Draco, geschrokken dat Ginny dacht dat hij dit zou doen. "Je denkt toch niet echt dat ik me ga vermommen als Ethan?", zei Draco hoofdschuddend.

"Maar je zei dat je me zou helpen", zei Ginny verward.

"Ik wil je ook helpen Gin. En geloof me, als ik dacht dat mezelf vermommen als Ethan jou zou helpen zou ik dat ook gelijk doen."

"Dus je doet het", concludeerde Ginny.

"Nee", zei Draco.

"Maar..", zei Ginny bij wie de paniek weer toenam.

"Je kunt dit niet geheim blijven houden Gin. Vroeg of laat komen je ouders er toch wel achter. Je kunt het ze beter zelf zeggen."

"Nee", zei Ginny onmiddellijk terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde.

"Je kunt dit niet voor ze achterhouden Gin. Je kunt geen excuses blijven verzinnen waarom Ethan er niet bij is. Je moet het ze vertellen", zei Draco terwijl hij opstond en naar haar toeliep.

Resoluut schudde Ginny haar hoofd.

"Ik wil wel met je meegaan Ginny, als je dat graag wilt", zei Draco terwijl hij voor haar ging staan. Hij zag hoe Ginny alweer iets wilde zeggen en onderbrak haar snel. "Als mezelf", zei hij vlug voor ze andere ideeën kon krijgen.

"Maar…", mompelde Ginny die niet wist of ze dit wel kon. Ze liet haar hoofd hangen en staarde naar de vloer. "Ik ga wel alleen", mompelde ze. Ze wist zeker dat als ze met Draco aan zou komen, haar familie dat niet erg op prijs zou stellen en misschien hem zelfs wel de schuld zou geven van haar break-up.

_Help - The Beatles_

Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help.  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybodys help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, Im not so self assured,  
Now I find Ive changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, Im feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Wont you please, please help me.

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like Ive never done before.

Help me if you can, Im feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Wont you please, please help me.

--

Bedankt voor de reacties :D  
**De volgende keer: kussen**


	12. Hoofdstuk 11

**Hoofdstuk 11**

"En hoe was het?", vroeg Draco zodra hij Ginny had binnengelaten en in de woonkamer was gaan zitten. Hij was opgelucht om te zien dat Ginny weer naar hem toe was gekomen, want hoewel hij haar vertrouwde was hij toch bang geweest dat ze misschien weer terug zou gaan naar Ethan.

"Prima", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco's blik ontweek.

"Hoe reageerden ze op het nieuws over Ethan?", zei Draco terwijl hij Ethan's naam uitspatte. Hij zag hoe Ginny treuzelde met het uitdoen van haar jas. Uiteindelijk had ze hem toch open en met een verontschuldigende glimlach naar Draco liep ze weer even naar de gang om daar haar jas op te bergen. Draco keek vragend op, merkend dat ze zijn vraag aan het ontwijken was.

"Wat heb jij gedaan?", zei Ginny terwijl ze de woonkamer weer inliep, proberend om Draco's vragende blik te ontwijken.

"Gewerkt", antwoordde Draco kort. "Hoe reageerde ze op het nieuws?", vroeg Draco opnieuw.

"Wel goed", mompelde Ginny terwijl ze ineens heel geïnteresseerd naar haar handen keek.

"Onzin, je hebt het hen niet verteld", zei Draco, die Ginny lang genoeg kon om door te hebben dat ze tegen hem loog.

"Hoe had je dat gesprek dan voor je gezien Draco? Hoi mam, hier ben ik weer. Ow ja, ik heb Ethan maar thuis gelaten want hij mishandeld me. Hmm, het eten ruikt goed?", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco met pijn in haar ogen aankeek.

"Je kunt dit niet voor ze blijven verbergen Gin."

Ginny gaf Draco slechts een boze blik maar hield verder haar mond.

Draco sloot even z'n ogen, duidelijk proberend om zijn zelfbeheersing niet te verliezen.

"Waarom neem je hem nog steeds in bescherming?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij Ginny strak aankeek.

"Dat doe ik niet", zei Ginny eigenwijs.

"Onzin!", schreeuwde Draco dit keer terwijl hij boos opstond. Hij zag hoe Ginny wat meer wegzakte in de stoel waarin ze was gaan zitten. "Ik kan bijna geen kwaad woord over hem zeggen of jij bent hem alweer aan het verdedigen. Je weigert gewoon de waarheid over hem te spreken. Zelfs nu hij hier niet is lijkt hij je nog wel onder controle te hebben", zei Draco wildgebarend. Hij stopte even met praten en haalde een paar keer diep adem.

"Sorry", mompelde Ginny zacht. "Sla me alsjeblieft niet", zei ze terwijl het leek alsof ze nog verder in de stoel probeerde weg te zakken.

Deze woorden leken Draco wel te breken. Hoe kon ze denken dat hij haar zou gaan slaan? Hij zou haar nooit op die manier behandelen. Met de pijn duidelijk zichtbaar in z'n ogen keek haar aan. Hij was kwaad, kwaad dat ze dacht dat hij haar pijn zou doen en kwaad dat ze Ethan maar bleef verdedigen. Hij wist dat hij hier weg moest. Er was op dit moment gewoon geen manier waarop hij Ginny kon laten inzien wat hij bedoelde. Het leek wel onmogelijk om haar te overtuigen van de waarheid. En nu dacht ze zelfs dat hij haar zou gaan slaan. Hij schudde z'n hoofd, dit was hem nu allemaal even te veel. Met nog een laatste blik op Ginny liep hij de kamer uit, bang dat hij anders dingen zou gaan zeggen waar hij later spijt van zou krijgen.

--

Hij zat in zijn werkkamer en keek verschillende dossiers door. Dossiers die hij eerder al uitvoerig gelezen had. Hij zuchtte diep. Eigenlijk had hij helemaal geen werk meer te doen, maar hij kon gewoon niet langer bij Ginny blijven. Hij pakte een ander dossier en opende deze. Hij hoorde hoe de deur van zijn werkkamer werd geopend maar hield zijn ogen op het dossier gericht. De huiselfen kwamen nooit door de deur dus hij wist dat het Ginny moest zijn. Hij hoorde hoe de voetstappen dichterbij kwamen en vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij dat ze nu naast hem stond.

"Draco?", zei Ginny wat onzeker.

Draco keek op en keek haar voor het eerst aan sinds ze zijn kantoor in was gelopen. Langzaam draaide hij met z'n bureaustoel totdat hij recht voor haar zat. Hij was verbaast dat ze niet gewoon was gaan zitten in één van de stoelen aan de andere kant van het bureau of gewoon aan die kant van het bureau was gebleven. In plaats daarvan stond ze echt bij zijn stoel. Hij vouwde z'n handen samen en keek haar aan, wachtend tot ze zou zeggen waarom ze hier was.

"Het spijt me", zei ze zacht. "Ik weet dat je me nooit zou slaan."

Draco knikte maar zei nog steeds niets.

Ginny keek even weg voor ze haar blik weer op Draco richtte. Ze deed nogmaals twee stappen naar voren zodat hun knieën elkaar raakte en ze nu echt vlak voor hem stond. Draco keek vragend op naar haar, benieuwd wat ze aan het doen was. Hij zag hoe ze zich naar voren leunde en richting zijn gezicht boog. Haar lippen raakte die van hem bijna tot hij sprak.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?", zei Draco kalm, de eerste woorden die hij tegen haar sprak sinds ze in zijn werkkamer was.

Bijna onmiddellijk schoot Ginny's hoofd omhoog en begon ze alweer richting de deur te lopen.

"Wacht!", zei Draco terwijl hij snel opstond en haar pols vastpakte om zo te voorkomen dat ze snel weg zou rennen.

"Laat me los", zei Ginny die weigerde zich om te draaien en zo misschien nog wel verder vernederd te worden.

"Gin", zei Draco die niet goed wist hoe hij dit moest aanpakken. "Wat was je aan het doen?"

"Als je dat nog niet eens in de gaten had", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde, haar tranen hoorbaar door haar stem.

"Nee, oké. Maar waarom?"

Ginny draaide zich om en haar betraande ogen richtte zich op zilvergrijze.

"Ik hou van je en ik dacht dat je hetzelfde voelde maar…", zei Ginny die slikte en wou dat ze hier nu gewoon weg kon gaan en kon doen alsof er niets gebeurt was. Waarom moest hij haar pols ook vast blijven houden.

Draco slikte terwijl hij deze woorden hoorde. Onbewust was hij met de duim van de hand die haar pols vasthad ook langzaam over haar pols aan het wrijven.

"Het is niet dat ik dit niet wilde Gin", zei Draco terwijl hij haar aankeek. "Maar niet zo, op deze manier. Want hoewel de rede misschien wel kan zijn omdat je van me houdt, kwam het zo niet over. Ik…", Draco slikte wetend dat hij zich nu op gevaarlijk terrein ging bevinden. "Als je iets had gedaan om Ethan kwaad te maken hoe maakte je het dan weer goed? Door je excuses aan te bieden en vervolgens weer alles goed te kussen misschien?"

"Fuck you. Denk je echt zo weinig over me dat ik je gewoon zou behandelen als Ethan?", zei Ginny ongelovig.

"Ik weet het niet Gin. Vertel jij het me maar? Behandelde je me net zoals je met Ethan zou hebben gedaan na een ruzie?", zei Draco terwijl hij haar strak aankeek.

"Laat me los", zei Ginny terwijl haar ogen wel vuur leken te spuiten. Langzaam liet Draco haar pols los en zag hoe Ginny kwaad zijn werkkamer uitliep en de deur met een klap achter zich dicht gooide.

"Shit", zei Draco terwijl hij nog even naar de deur staarde. Waarom kuste hij haar ook niet gewoon terug? Al sinds ze hier weer bij hem in huis was had hij de grootste moeite om haar te weerstaan en nu deed hij dit. Hij dacht dat ze er nog niet klaar voor was, maar misschien vergiste hij zich wel.

Zonder nog langer te wachten opende hij de deur opnieuw. Langzaam liep hij de trap op naar de deur die leidde naar de kamer waarin Ginny de nacht daarvoor ook geslapen had. Hij hoopte maar dat ze daar was. Hij klopte op de deur en wachtte op antwoord.

"Ga weg!", riep Ginny die duidelijk niet gestoord wilde worden.

Hij had haar dus gevonden. Hij legde zijn hand op de deurklink en probeerde de deur te openen en merkte tot zijn verbazing dat dit lukte. Hij zag Ginny ineengekrompen op het bed liggen met haar rug naar de deur gekeerd.

"Ga weg!", riep Ginny opnieuw nadat hij de deur geopend had.

"Je wilt helemaal niet dat ik wegga", zei Draco simpel terwijl hij de deur achter zich sloot en wat dichter naar het bed liep.

"Wat!", zei Ginny boos terwijl ze zich op het bed omdraaide zodat ze Draco aan kon kijken. Haar ogen waren roodbetraand en ook haar woede leek nog niet verdwenen. "Ga weg", zei Ginny opnieuw.

Draco schudde slechts zijn hoofd, iets wat Ginny nog bozer maakte. Ze keek hem kwaad aan, maar haar boze blik werd wat afgezwakt door haar nog steeds roodbetraande ogen.

"Als je had gewild dat ik wegbleef had je de deur wel op slot gedaan", zei Draco met een soort tevreden grijns.

Ginny bleef hem kwaad aankijken.

"Uiteraard had me dat hooguit twee minuten langer buitengehouden, jouw slotspreuken waren nooit erg sterk."

Ginny pufte wat verontwaardigd en Draco grijnsde. Hij liep nog wat verder de kamer in en nam plaats op het bed. Hij staarde Ginny aan maar zei verder niets. Ginny begon zich wat ongemakkelijk te voelen onder het staren, maar was vastbesloten het oogcontact niet als eerste te verbreken.

"Waarom ben je hier?", vroeg Ginny terwijl ze haar ogen op Draco gericht hield.

Draco zei niets, maar wat zijn woorden niet zeiden vertelden zijn daden. Langzaam leunde hij naar voren en plantte zijn lippen op die van Ginny. Het voelde goed om haar lippen eindelijk weer op de zijne te voelen. Hij voelde hoe ze hem terugzoende voor ze plotseling stijf stil zat.

Ginny zag hoe Draco dichterbij boog en uiteindelijk zijn lippen op die van haar plaatste. Het voelde goed totdat oude herinneringen door haar hoofd gingen spoken.

_Ethan die haar om vergeving vroeg en haar vervolgens zoende.  
__Ethan vlak voor hij haar weer wilde slaan.  
__Ethan die haar met zijn dronkenkop begon te zoenen terwijl ze duidelijk had verteld dat ze dit niet wilde.  
__Ethan terwijl hij haar blouse begon te openen terwijl zij tegenstribbelde.  
_

"Ginny, gaat het? Ginny?", zei Draco terwijl hij haar bezorgd aankeek.

Een beetje verward knipperde Ginny met haar ogen en richtte haar blik op Draco.

"Je liet me even schrikken Gin", zei Draco die duidelijk opgelucht leek nu hij Ginny's aandacht weer had.

"Sorry", mompelde Ginny beschaamd terwijl ze weer wegkeek bij Draco. Ze schaamde zich voor wat er zojuist gebeurt was. Wat moest Draco wel niet van haar denken?

"Het is niet jouw fout", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny nog steeds een beetje bezorgd aankeek. "Ik had gewoon moeten weten dat je er nog niet klaar voor was na wat je allemaal had meegemaakt."

Ginny hield haar mond. Ze wilde hem zeggen dat het helemaal niet zijn schuld was, dat zij dit zelf gewild had. Dat het aan haar lag, maar ze had de kracht niet om nu opnieuw tegen hem in te gaan. Ze knipperde even hevig met haar ogen om opkomende tranen tegen te houden.

Draco zag dit echter en legde zijn hand op die van haar.

"Het komt wel goed Gin", zei hij terwijl hij zachtjes in haar hand kneep.

Ginny knikte hoewel ze nog niet echt overtuigd leek.

"Je moet het tijd geven", zei Draco troostend terwijl hij nu over Ginny's hand wreef.

---

Het was avond en Draco zat met een glas vuurwhisky in z'n hand in de woonkamer. Het was een emotionele en vermoeiende dag geweest en Ginny was gelijk na het diner naar bed gegaan. Draco bracht het glas vuurwhisky naar z'n lippen en nam voorzichtig een slok. Het was duidelijk dat het nog wel even zou duren voordat Ginny over Ethan heen zou zijn. Voor de zoveelste keer die dag vroeg hij zich af waarom hij haar nou gezoend had. Sindsdien was ze nog meer in zichzelf gekeerd en Draco durfde haar nog maar amper aan te raken, bang dat ze anders opnieuw een flashback zou krijgen. Hij staarde naar de vlammen van het knapperende haardvuur terwijl hij opnieuw een slok nam.

Langzaam zette hij het glas neer voordat hij opstond om naar bed te gaan. Hij besloot om eerst nog even bij Ginny's kamer te checken voordat hij naar zijn eigen kamer zou gaan. Hij liep de trap op en stopte bij Ginny's deur. Hij hoorde geluiden komen vanuit de andere kant van de deur en besloot even te luisteren.

"Nee Ethan!", hoorde hij Ginny in een duidelijk paniekerige stem zeggen. "Stop alsjeblieft."

Draco knarste zijn tanden en had zijn toverstok al tevoorschijn getrokken. Hoe die dreuzel haar hier had weten te vinden was voor hem een raadsel. Maar die stomme dreuzel zal er nu snel achtergekomen dat dit waarschijnlijk zijn laatste fout was. Zonder verder nog langer te wachten gooide Draco de deur open en liep naar binnen.

Tot zijn verbazing trof hij daar geen Ethan aan. Wel zag hij dat Ginny nogal in gevecht leek met haar lakens. Snel borg hij z'n toverstok weer op en liep naar het bed toe.

"Nee Ethan, ik wil dit niet", jammerde Ginny die zo te zien een nachtmerrie had.

Dat ze een diepe slaper was wist hij nog wel van zijn tijd samen met haar. Het verbaasde hem echter wel dat ze niet wakker was geworden toen hij nogal hardhandig de deur had opengegooid. Hij ging zitten op het randje van haar bed en probeerde haar wakker te schudden.

"Nee", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco's hand probeerde weg te slaan.

"Ginny ik ben het, Draco. Je hebt een nachtmerrie", zei Draco terwijl hij opnieuw probeerde om haar wakker te schudden. Ook dit keer probeerde ze zijn hand weg te duwen, maar haar ogen knipperde wel langzaam open.

"Draco?", zei Ginny verrast terwijl ze nog tranen in haar ogen had van haar droom.

"De enige echte", zei Draco met een kleine grijns waarna hij haar snel weer bezorgd aankeek.

"Gaat het?"

Ginny knipperde met haar ogen terwijl ze hem niet aankeek. "Mja, gewoon een nachtmerrie", zei ze een beetje ontwijkend.

"Ginny kijk me aan", zei Draco terwijl hij geduldig wachtte totdat Ginny haar ogen weer op hem gericht had.

"Het is oké om bang te zijn of om nachtmerries te hebben", zei Draco op kalme toon.

Ginny knikte terwijl de eerste tranen uit haar ogen begonnen te ontsnappen.

"Kom hier", zei Draco terwijl hij wat naar voren leunde en haar in z'n armen nam. Hij wilde haar troosten en hoopte maar dat deze aanraking niet voor nieuwe flashbacks bij haar zorgde. Tot zijn opluchting voelde hij hoe ze ook tegen hem aanleunde en troostend ging hij met z'n hand over haar rug.

"Bedankt dat je me wekte", zei Ginny zacht., maar hard genoeg zodat Draco het kon horen. "De droom was zo vreselijk. Ethan… hij..", snifte Ginny.

"Ssst", zei Draco terwijl hij probeerde haar wat meer te kalmeren.

Ginny drukte zich nog wat meer tegen Draco aan. Ze was erg geschrokken van haar nachtmerrie over Ethan. Pas nu ze zich zo in Draco's armen bevond begon ze zich weer wat rustiger en veiliger te voelen. Ze hield Draco goed beet, bang dat haar demonen weer terug zouden komen als hij haar weer los zou laten.

"Wil je me vasthouden totdat ik slaap?", vroeg Ginny, bang om alleen te zijn.

---

**Leann Rimes – The safest place**

Thank God that you were by my side,

Daytime, I'm fine  
Everything is back to normal  
Last night I thought that I would die  
I had nightmares, I was so scared  
Thank God that you were by my side  
To hold me when I cried

CHORES:  
I wanna be strong, but I don't wanna be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world and make it right  
But I believe you can, and you got a hero's face  
And right here in your arms is the safest place  
The safest place.

---

**De volgende keer: wraakgevoelens**


	13. Hoofdstuk 12

**Hoofdstuk 12.**

Ginny werd wakker en voelde hoe een arm over haar heen lag. Draco's arm. Hij moest gisteravond dus in slaap zijn gevallen terwijl hij haar vasthield. Haar gedachten gingen weer terug naar gisteravond en de reden waarom hij haar nu waarschijnlijk nog vasthield. Haar stomme nachtmerrie over Ethan. Waarom moest ze nu over hem dromen? Ze was toch bij hem weggegaan? Waarom kon hij haar nu niet gewoon met rust laten. Zelfs nu zorgde hij er dus nog voor dat zij niet normaal verder kon gaan met haar leven. En over normaal verdergaan gesproken, ze moest naar haar werk. Waarschijnlijk was ze al te laat als het licht dat de kamer instroomde enig idee van de tijd gaf. Ze probeerde voorzichtig Draco's arm van zich af te halen zonder hem wakker te maken.

Ze hoorde Draco wat mompelen en voelde hoe hij zijn grip op haar verstevigde. Ze zuchtte. Zo kon ze nooit uit bed komen zonder hem wakker te maken. Ze besloot zich hier maar bij neer te leggen en hield zich verder stil in Draco's armen. Er waren immers rottere manieren te bedenken om te laat te komen op haar werk. Draco was gisteravond zo lief tegen haar geweest en ze wilde hem daarom zeker niet zomaar wakker maken. Als zij niet van die stomme dromen had, had hij gewoon in zijn eigen bed kunnen slapen en had hij waarschijnlijk ook wel uitgeslapen. Ze besloot nog even te genieten van de tijd dat hij haar in zijn armen hield.

Onbewust gingen haar gedachten toch weer naar Ethan. Ethan die haar ook wel eens zo vasthield als ze het koud had. Ze voelde hoe ze verstijfde en lag stokstil. Ineens was Draco's arm niet langer beschermend maar verstikkend. Het was alsof Draco de verandering in haar voelde want plotseling verdween de arm om haar heen en zag ze hoe Draco overeind ging zitten. Zijn kleding van de avond daarvoor was behoorlijk gekreukt van het liggen in bed. Hij rekte zich uit en keek Ginny met een kleine glimlach aan.

"Goedemorgen", zei hij terwijl hij probeerde om z'n kleding weer wat glad te trekken. "Ik moet in slaap zijn gevallen terwijl ik je aan het troosten was gisteravond", zei hij terwijl hij richting het bed gebaarde. Zijn haar stond alle kanten op en een beetje zelfbewust ging hij er met z'n handen overheen.

"Goedemorgen", zei Ginny terwijl ze probeerde niet te opgelucht te kijken nadat hij z'n arm verwijderd had. "Ik moet gaan", zei ze plotseling terwijl ze opstond en de enige kleding die ze hier had begon op te rapen.

"Wat?!", zei Draco geschrokken terwijl hij ineens een stuk wakkerder leek. Ze zouden toch niet weer een herhaling van gisteren krijgen.

Ginny zag Draco's geschrokken uitdrukking en begon zichzelf te verklaren. "Ik moet naar mijn werk. Ik kan niet zomaar wegblijven, bovendien heb ik het geld nodig", zei ze schouderophalend terwijl ze een beetje bedroefd naar haar gekreukte kleding keek. Ze had het beter aan één van de huiselfen kunnen geven de vorige avond.

"Je kunt nu toch niet zomaar naar je werk gaan?", zei Draco verbaast.

Ginny keek hem een beetje boos aan. "Dat jij nu genoeg geld heb om gewoon thuis te blijven en niet naar je werk te gaan. Sommige mensen moeten wel gewoon werken om aan hun geld te komen."

"Maar Gin, ik heb je al gezegd, je kan hier zolang blijven als je maar wilt. Is het niet beter als je nog even wacht voordat je aan het werk gaat. Dat gedoe met Ethan enzo is nog maar net achter de rug en om nu alweer gelijk te gaan werken", zei Draco een beetje onzeker.

"Dus omdat Ethan gedaan heeft wat hij heeft gedaan moet ik de rest van mijn leven maar gewoon binnen blijven zitten", zei Ginny een beetje pissig. Hoewel ze het nog steeds moeilijk vond om kwaad over Ethan te spreken wilde ze niet dat hij ook nu nog alles voor haar bepaalde.

"Hoorde je mij dat zeggen?", zei Draco verdedigend. "Ik denk gewoon dat het nog wat vroeg is voor je om nu alweer aan het werk te gaan, dat is alles."

"Ik heb je toestemming niet nodig", zei Ginny terwijl ze de badkamer inliep en zich daar begon om te kleden. Wat dacht Draco wel niet? Ze kon heus wel zelf zulke beslissingen nemen.

Toen ze de badkamer weer uitkwam zag ze dat Draco nog steeds op het bed zat. Ze keek hem nog even aan voor ze richting de deur liep om naar haar werk te gaan.

"Ginny wacht", zei Draco terwijl hij opstond.

Ginny stopte en draaide zich om.

"Je hebt gelijk, je zult zelf wel weten hoe je je voelt. En als jij denkt dat je aan het werk kunt moet je dat zeker doen."

Ginny knikte, hoewel ze zelf nu wel begon te twijfelen. Was ze al sterk genoeg om echt al een hele dag te kunnen werken? Hoewel ze daar eerst nogal van overtuigd leek begon ze nu toch te twijfelen. Maar ze had Draco toch duidelijk gemaakt dat ze het kon en nu kon ze moeilijk meer hier blijven.

"Bedankt", zei Ginny terwijl ze nog een keer naar Draco glansde voordat ze deur uitliep, het huis uit, naar de verdwijnselplaats waar ze verdween naar het ministerie.

---

Waarom had ze ook alweer gedacht dat dit een goed idee was? Ze keek nog eens naar de stapel dossiers die op haar bureau lag, dezelfde stapel die er vanmorgen ook al op haar lag te wachten. Ze voelde zich onveilig en had het idee dat Ethan ieder moment haar kantoor binnen kon komen. Ze wist dat het onmogelijk was, dreuzels konden immers niet in het ministerie van toverkunst komen, maar toch. Iedereen wist dat Ethan haar vriend was, wat als iemand hem zou helpen om binnen te komen. Ze staarde naar de klok. Ze was hier nog niet eens een uur binnen en nu begon ze al in paniek te raken. Hoe moest ze ooit de dag doorkomen.

Ze haalde een keer diep adem. Ze kon dit wel, ze deed dit werk immers al jaren, waarom zou een beëindiging van een relatie ervoor zorgen dat ze dit niet meer kon? Ze opende de bovenste dossier en probeerde zich te concentreren op de inhoud.

"_Druk aan het werk Gin, laat die stomme dossiers voortaan toch gewoon op het ministerie."_

Geschrokken liet ze het dossier uit haar handen vallen terwijl ze verschrikt achterom keek. Er was uiteraard niets of niemand te zien. Ze kon zich nog goed herinneren hoe ze die avond wat dossiers mee naar huis had genomen om aan te werken. Dat was de eerste en tevens de laatste keer dat ze zoiets gedaan had. Ze herinnerde zich nog goed hoe boos Ethan was geworden toen ze gewoon verder was gaan werken aan het dossier. Onbewust wreef ze over haar buik, alsof ze de pijn van toen nog kon voelen.

Ze begon gek te worden, dat was de enige verklaring. Waarom kon ze anders niet gewoon aan het werk gaan zonder aan hem te denken. Ze zuchtte geïrriteerd en begon rondjes te draaien in haar bureaustoel. Ethan, Ethan, Ethan.. Waarom kon ze verdomme alleen maar aan hem denken? Ze stopte met draaien en sloeg met haar handen op het bureau. Ze ademde een paar keer diep in en probeerde weer wat rustiger te worden. Dit kon gewoon zo niet langer. Het leek wel alsof ze gewoon niet meer in staat was om een normaal leven te leiden. Bij alles wat ze deed leken haar gedachten wel weer naar Ethan te gaan, en het waren niet de positieve tijden van hun relatie waar ze aan terugdacht. Ze hoorde iemand op haar deur kloppen en met grote geschrokken ogen staarde ze naar de deur. Wat als dit Ethan was? Ze richtte haar toverstok op de deur en hield haar adem in. Misschien als ze gewoon stil bleef zou hij wel weer weggaan. Opnieuw werd er op de deur geklopt en Ginny rolde angstig wat achteruit in haar bureaustoel. Ze hoorde hoe de deur geopend werd en zonder erover na te denken riep ze de eerste spreuk die in haar opkwam.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Met een klap viel de persoon het kantoor binnen.

"Is dit hoe je iedereen naar binnen verwelkomt", kreunde Draco terwijl hij probeerde om overeind te gaan zitten, iets wat niet simpel was met aan elkaar geplakte benen. "Ik wist dat het ministerie niet altijd even gastvrij was, maar dit slaat toch wel alles."

"Draco?", zei Ginny verbaast terwijl ze nog steeds stil stond met haar toverstok voor zich uit.

"Ik wilde vragen of je misschien zin had om mee te gaan lunchen. Gewoon nee zeggen had ook gewerkt hoor", zei hij terwijl hij over z'n hoofd wreef.

Ginny keek nog steeds zonder iets te doen naar Draco die nu op de grond in haar kantoor zat. Hoewel ze opgelucht was dat het niet Ethan was die naar haar kwam, was ze toch geschrokken van wat ze Draco zojuist had aangedaan.

Draco staarde even naar de nog beweegloze Ginny. Het was duidelijk dat ze geschrokken was van wat ze zojuist gedaan had. Hij had haar vanmorgen ook moeten tegenhouden toen ze alweer aan het werk wilde gaan. Ze was er duidelijk nog niet klaar voor. Wat als niet hij, maar een minister het kantoor in was gekomen, Ginny zou dan vast haar baan kwijt geraakt zijn. Hij haalde z'n toverstok uit z'n zak en maakte de spreuk weer ongedaan voor hij opstond en langzaam naar Ginny toeliep. Hij wist dat hij voorzichtig moest zijn want haar toverstok had ze nog steeds voor zich uit, klaar om een spreuk te roepen.

"Ginny", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n ogen gericht hield op haar.

"Huh?", zei Ginny die pas nu in de gaten leek te hebben dat Draco inmiddels alweer stond en op haar af kwam gelopen.

Draco stopte met dichterbij komen, nog steeds een beetje warrig kijkend naar haar toverstok. Hij keek nog eens goed naar Ginny, maar het zag ernaar uit dat ze zelf niet eens in de gaten had dat ze haar toverstok beet had. Langzaam liep hij dichterbij en voorzichtig duwde hij de hand die de toverstok vasthad naar beneden.

Ginny leek weer uit haar soort trance te komen en keek geschrokken naar Draco. Ze wist dat ze hem een excuus verschuldigd was. Waarom had ze ook niet gewoon naar hem geluisterd toen hij zei dat ze er nog niet klaar voor was.

"Draco, het spij…", begon Ginny.

"Sssst", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n vinger op haar lippen legde als teken dat ze stil moest zijn.

Ginny genoot van de aanraking en van het feit dat Draco zo dichtbij haar stond. Ze voelde een soort spanning in de lucht en wilde hem graag zoenen, maar wist dat dat waarschijnlijk wel nooit meer zou gebeuren na die rampkus van gisteren. Ze staarde Draco aan benieuwd wat hij nu zou doen.

Een tijdje bleef het stil en keken ze elkaar slechts aan. De spanning tussen beide bijna tastbaar. Plotseling haalde Draco z'n hand weg en deed een stap naar achteren. Hij schudde z'n hoofd alsof hij z'n huidige gedachtegang kwijt wilde.

Ginny keek een beetje bedroefd toe hoe Draco de afstand tussen hen beide vergrootte. Ze wist dat het haar eigen schuld was. Als ze gisteren niet zo had geflipt over die zoen door met haar gedachten naar Ethan te gaan had hij haar nu zeker opnieuw gezoend.

"Kom je mee naar mijn huis? We kunnen daar gaan lunchen en ik denk dat het misschien maar beter is om je werkdag voor vandaag te stoppen", zei Draco die zichzelf weer onder controle leek te hebben.

Ginny knikte, wetend dat hij wel gelijk zou hebben en blij dat ze hier weer weg kon. Bij Draco thuis zou Ethan haar in ieder geval niet kunnen vinden. Ze pakte snel haar spullen en liep zo snel mogelijk het ministerie uit voordat haar vader of één van haar broers haar kon zien en vragen waarom ze wegging samen met Draco.

---

Het was inmiddels avond en ze zat in 'haar' kamer in Draco's huis. Ze zat op het bed en staarde naar buiten waar de schemer begon in te zetten. Haar gedachten dwaalde opnieuw af naar Ethan. Ze had haar spullen nodig, ze kon moeilijk eeuwig dit zelfde paar kleding dragen. Bovendien lagen er in het appartement wel meer spullen die ze nodig had, ze moest wel terug gaan om haar spullen te halen, maar Draco zou dat vast nooit begrijpen.

Het leek wel alsof Ethan echt haar leven had afgepakt. Ze had niets meer van haar oude spullen, alles lag in zijn appartement. Ze kon niet naar haar werk gaan zonder dat ze bang was dat hij haar kwam storen. Ze kon niet slapen omdat nachtmerries over hem haar wakker hielden. Ze kon nog niet eens Draco kussen zonder in paniek te raken.

Ze snikte terwijl ze opnieuw naar buiten staarde. Hij had werkelijk alles van haar afgepakt. Maar zo kon ze gewoon niet langer doorgaan. Ze voelde de woede in zichzelf stijgen en staarde met een vastberaden blik naar buiten. Hij zal er wel achterkomen dat hij hier niet zomaar mee weg kon komen. Ze stond op en pakte haar toverstok terwijl ze naar de badkamer liep. Daar aangekomen keek ze in de spiegel en zag haar boze, verdrietige, maar vooral vastberaden gezicht naar haar terug kijken. Ze pakte de kam en begon haar haar te kammen terwijl ze het opstak in een staart. Wraak, dat was het enige wat nu door haar hoofd ging. Ze zou Ethan betaald zetten wat hij haar allemaal had aangedaan. Snel deed ze haar schoenen uit zodat ze geen lawaai zou maken als ze zometeen de trap af zou lopen. Ze draaide de kraan van de douche open en hoorde hoe het water naar beneden stroomde. Perfect, Draco zou niet eens in de gaten hebben dat ze weg was.

Stilletjes liep ze de badkamer uit met haar schoenen en toverstok stevig in haar hand geklemd. Niemand kon haar nu nog stoppen. Zachtjes glipte ze door de voordeur naar buiten en trok daar snel haar schoenen aan. Vlug liep ze naar de verdwijnselplaats en verdwijnselde naar een punt vlak bij hun, nee, ze schudde haar hoofd, Ethan's appartement.

Met grote vastberaden stappen liep ze naar het flatgebouw. Daar aangekomen haalde ze een keer diep adem voor ze naar binnen liep naar de etage waar hun appartement was. Met gemixte gevoelens staarde ze naar de deur. De deur waarachter zoveel gebeurde, waar hij haar zoveel aandeed. Maar niet langer zou hij haar kunnen lastigvallen, daar zou zij nu persoonlijk voor zorgen.

Ze hief haar arm en klopte hard op de deur. Ze zorgde dat ze er klaar voor stond met haar toverstok getrokken. Ze hoorde wat gerommel voordat de deur geopend werd.

"Ginny?", zei Ethan verbaasd terwijl hij in haar woedende gezicht keek. "Heb je eindelijk besloten om thuis te komen?", zei hij met opgeheven wenkbrauw, niet heel erg onder de indruk van haar boze gezicht.

---

Breakout – Foo fighters

You make me dizzy, running circles in my head.  
One of these days, I'll chase you down.  
Well, look who's going crazy now  
We're face to face, my friend,  
Better get out.  
Better get out.

You know you make me break out,  
You make me break out.  
I don't want to look like that,  
I don't want to look like that.

You know you make me break out,  
You make me break out.  
I don't want to look like that,  
I don't want to look like that.  
You know you make me break out.

You can see this on my face,  
It's all for you.  
The more and more I take,  
I break right through.  
And therapy still scares me,  
Putting me on my back again.  
I may be crazy, little frayed around the ends.  
One of these days, I'll phase you out.

Burn it in the blast off,  
Burn it in the blast off, watching me crawl away,  
Try to get out.  
Try to get out.

---

#lacht gemeen# Leuke plaats om te stoppen nietwaar? (6)

Volgende week zal ik helaas **niet** in staat zijn om te kunnen posten, aangezien ik dan op vakantie ben. Het volgende hoofdstuk zal ik dus pas over twee weken kunnen plaatsen.

**De volgende keer: de confrontatie**


	14. Hoofdstuk 13

Hier is dan het volgende hoofdstukje. Het is wel iets langer dan de vorige hoofdstukjes, omdat het ook wat langer duurde ;) Let wel op, het is hoofdstuk 13 dus het kan wel eens zo zijn dat het niet gaat zoals vele van jullie misschien wel willen (A).**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 13**

Ginny staarde Ethan slechts aan terwijl ze begon te voelen hoe haar handen begonnen te trillen. De woede en wraakgevoelens die ze zojuist nog gevoeld had leken wel weer verdwenen nu ze hem zag. Nu voelde ze zich slechts angstig en was ze bang dat ze een fout had gemaakt. Ze slikte terwijl ze even hevig knipperde om opkomende tranen tegen te houden. Ze keek in de ogen van de man die haar zoveel pijn had bezorgd. Hij leek wel niet eens onder de indruk te zijn over hoe ze hier stond, alsof hij al verwacht had dat ze gewoon weer bij hem terug zou komen.

"Kom je nog naar binnen?", zei Ethan terwijl hij een beetje ongeduldig wachtte totdat ze naar binnen zou komen.

Langzaam liep Ginny het appartement weer in. Waarom vond ze dit ook alweer een goed idee? Ze volgde hem de woonkamer in met haar toverstok nog steeds stevig tussen haar vingers geklemd.

Ethan plofte neer op de bank in de woonkamer en keek haar een beetje verveeld aan. Alsof hij aan het wachten was totdat zij eindelijk iets ging zeggen.

Ze slikte maar hield verder haar mond, bang dat als ze ging praten ze haar tranen ook niet meer langer tegen kon houden. Misschien was het toch niet zo'n goed idee om alweer terug te komen.

"Ga je me nog vertellen waar je het afgelopen weekend ineens heen was?", zei Ethan opnieuw wat ongeduldig. "En stop alsjeblieft dat houten stokje van je weg. We weten allebei dat je het toch niet op mij gaat gebruiken en we willen toch niet dat hij per ongeluk kapot gaat?", zei Ethan spottend.

Ginny voelde hoe haar handen nog steeds trilden maar kon gewoon niet naar hem luisteren dit keer.

"Nee", zei ze zacht terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde.

"Sorry, ik moet het niet goed verstaan hebben", zei Ethan terwijl hij haar strak aankeek. "Zei je nou zojuist nee?"

Ginny voelde zich ongemakkelijk onder Ethan's gestaar, maar wist dat ze haar toverstok niet weg kon leggen. Ze had hem nog nooit tegengesproken en vlug zette ze een stap naar achteren om de afstand tussen hen beide te vergroten. Ethan zag de actie en keek haar verrast aan terwijl hij opstond.

"Misschien ben ik niet duidelijk genoeg geweest", zei hij terwijl hij langzaam op haar afliep.

Ginny's eerste reactie was om opnieuw naar achteren te lopen, maar ze liet haar voeten staan. Ze kon moeilijk alleen maar bij hem weg blijven lopen. Ze slikte een keer terwijl ze haar grip op haar toverstok wat verstevigde.

"Stop", zei Ginny terwijl ze Ethan wat angstig aankeek.

Ethan grijnsde en schudde z'n hoofd.

"Gin, wanneer snap je nou eens dat we gewoon bij elkaar horen. Er is niemand anders die het met je uit kan houden." Hij stopte even met lopen en keek haar doordringend aan.

Ginny schudde haar hoofd. Ze hoorde niet bij Ethan, dat kon gewoon niet. "Je liegt", zei Ginny terwijl haar stem wat trillerig klonk.

"Gin je bent niet makkelijk om mee te leven. Wees blij dat ik het tenminste met je uithoud. Draco was niet voor niets bij je weggegaan", zei Ethan op haar inpratend.

"Nee", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde. Dit kon niet waar zijn.

"Gin", zei Ethan terwijl hij opnieuw een stap naar haar toe zette.

"Nee", zei Ginny opnieuw terwijl ze haar toverstok wat meer voor zich uithield en op hem gericht hield.

Ethan stopte even met lopen toen hij zag hoe ze de toverstok opnieuw op hem richtte.

"Snap dan gewoon dat we bij elkaar horen", zei Ethan terwijl hij Ginny strak aankeek. "Want hoe moeilijk het ook is om met je samen te leven, ik hou van je. Ik zal je daarom ook nooit verlaten. We hebben het toch goed samen?"

Ginny keek naar Ethan en hoorde zijn woorden aan. Zou het waar zijn wat hij zegt? Het verklaarde wel waarom Draco zomaar bij haar weg was gegaan.

"Ik ben de enige die het met je kan uithouden. De enige die echt met je samen kan leven. Ik hou van je Gin", zei Ethan terwijl hij met z'n laatste woorden ook de tussenliggende afstand tussen hen beide overbrugde.

Ginny schrok er van dat hij ineens zo dichtbij stond. Dit wilde ze niet. Voor ze zichzelf zou bedenken riep ze een toverspreuk. Ethan had hier echter al op geanticipeerd en duwde haar hand die de toverstok vasthad opzij. Beide zagen hoe de blauwe flits uiteen spatte op de muur.

Even keek Ethan Ginny geschokt aan. Geschrokken van het feit dat ze echt haar toverstok op hem gebruikt had. Hij herstelde zich echter snel en met een snelle ruk trok hij de toverstok uit haar handen.

"Dit had je beter niet kunnen doen", zei Ethan terwijl hij haar kwaad aankeek.

Ginny keek hem slechts angstig aan. Geschrokken dat ze zojuist echt haar toverstok op hem gebruikt had, maar ook bang voor wat hij er nu mee zou gaan doen.

Ethan pakte de toverstok met twee handen vast en brak de smalle stok doormidden. Het breken van de stok leek wel te echoën door het verder stille huis.

Ginny keek even als versteend naar wat Ethan gedaan had. "Nee!", gilde ze toen terwijl ze op hem afliep. Alsof haar stok weer heel zou zijn als ze hem maar snel genoeg weer vast zou hebben. Met een stevige duw duwde Ethan haar van zich af en met een klap belandde Ginny op de grond.

Triomfantelijk hield Ethan de nu slechts twee houten stokjes beet terwijl hij naar de geschrokken Ginny keek die nu op de grond lag.

"Eindelijk kunnen we een echt normaal leven leiden Gin. Niet langer hoef je dat gekke stokje met je mee te dragen. Niet langer hoeven we die freaks van een tovenaars te zien. Je kunt nu een normale baan zoeken en we kunnen een normaal leven gaan leiden", zei Ethan blij.

Als verdoofd staarde Ginny naar Ethan terwijl hij aan het vertellen was over hoe hun leven er vanaf nu uit zou gaan zien. Zijn woorden drongen echter maar amper tot haar door. Het enige waar ze nu aan kon denken was haar gebroken toverstok. De stok die ze als klein meisje al gehad had en waar ze het toveren mee geleerd had. De stok waarmee ze al zoveel had meegemaakt. Het voelde alsof een stukje van haarzelf kapot was gemaakt. Verdriet maar ook angst maakte bezit van haar lichaam, want het enige wapen dat ze tegen Ethan had was nu kapot.

---

Draco zat beneden en hoorde hoe de douche nog steeds aanstond. Hoewel het niet vreemd was voor Ginny om lange douches te nemen, begon hij zich nu toch wel een beetje zorgen te maken. Vandaag had haar toch duidelijk bewezen dat ze nog niet over Ethan heen was en hij wist dat dat moeilijk voor haar was. Sinds ze terug waren gegaan naar zijn huis had Ginny bijna geen woord meer gezegd. Ze leek wel continu met haar gedachten ergens anders.

Hij stond op, z'n besluit gemaakt. Hij liep naar boven de trap op en stopte bij de badkamerdeur.

"Ginny!", riep hij terwijl hij op de deur klopte. Hij wachtte even op een antwoord, maar het enige geluid dat hij hoorde was dat van het stromende water.

"Ginny!", riep hij opnieuw, nu wat ongeduldiger wordend. Ook dit keer kwam er geen antwoord. Hij staarde even naar de deur. Hij wist dat ze recht had op privacy, bovendien had hij haar al eerder gestoord in de badkamer. _En dat was maar goed ook_, flitste de gedachte door zijn hoofd.

Zachtjes opende hij de deur op een kier en keek naar binnen. Hij zou alleen even kijken of alles nog goed ging en dan zou hij stilletjes weer weggaan. Hij gluurde door de kier, maar zag niemand. Verbaasd duwde hij de deur wat verder open. De badkamerspiegel was beslagen met stoom en het douchewater stroomde naar beneden, maar Ginny was nergens te bekennen. Een beetje verbaasd liep hij de badkamer in en zette de kraan van de douche uit. Waarom zou ze de douche laten aanstaan als ze er zelf niet meer onder stond? Er zou toch niets ergs gebeurt zijn? Snel liep hij de badkamer uit en gooide de deuren van de verschillende kamers open.

"Ginny!", riep Draco terwijl hij snel de kamers inkeek of ze daar misschien was. "Ginny!"

Zijn paniek nam toe toen hij haar niet kon vinden. Hij rende naar beneden en keek daar de verschillende kamers in, maar ook hier zag hij haar nergens.

Hij stopte even in de gang en haalde een hand door z'n haar. Hij moest even rustig worden en goed nadenken. Er was vast een logische verklaring voor het feit dat ze hier nu niet was. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. Wie hield hij hier nu voor de gek? Ze was er niet en het was duidelijk dat ze hem niet wilde laten weten dat ze weg was als het stormende water in de douche een aanwijzing was. Dat kon dus maar één ding beteken. Een vlaag van woede ging over hem heen als hij eraan dacht. Woede voor de man waar ze nu ongetwijfeld was: Ethan.

---

Ginny leunde als een zoutzak tegen Ethan aan. Ze voelde hoe hij haar stevig vast hield. Ze hoorde hoe Ethan maar bleef praten, maar de woorden drongen niet tot haar door. Ze wist dat ze eigenlijk zou moeten luisteren naar wat hij zei, zou moeten meedoen in het gesprek. Op z'n minst haar woede en verdriet over het feit dat hij haar toverstok vernield had kenbaar moest maken. Maar ze kon niets anders dan slap in zijn armen liggen en wazig vooruit kijken. Alsof ze in een soort shock was beland.

"Ginny luister je eigenlijk wel naar wat ik zeg?", vroeg Ethan terwijl hij even stopte met praten om Ginny de kans te geven te antwoorden.

Ginny staarde slechts voor zich uit, niet eens in de gaten hebbend dat Ethan niet langer de stilte in het appartement vulde.

"Ginny?", zei Ethan nu wat ongeduldiger terwijl hij wachtte op een antwoord of enige reactie dat Ginny in ieder geval naar hem geluisterd had. Het bleef echter stil.

Ethan voelde hoe zijn woede weer kwam opborrelen. Hoe durfde zij hem zomaar te negeren. Ze kon toch op z'n minst een antwoord geven op zijn vraag. Hij had geprobeerd aardig te zijn. Had niet eens boos gedaan om haar terwijl zij zomaar een weekend verdween. Maar dit was de bekende druppel. Hoe durfde ze hem zomaar door te laten praten over hun leven samen terwijl ze zelf niet eens luisterde. Een beetje ruw duwde hij haar van zich af.

Met een klap viel Ginny met haar gezicht tegen de grond. Ze had haar val kunnen breken met haar armen, maar dat leek haar wel teveel moeite te kosten. In plaats daarvan kwam ze hard met haar gezicht tegen de vloer terecht. Ze was blij dat ze niet stond en ze al op de grond zaten, wetend dat ze anders vast veel rotter terecht was gekomen.

"Is het nog teveel moeite gevraagd om gewoon naar mij te luisteren?! Ik zit onze toekomst samen te plannen en je kunt nog niet eens luisteren!", schreeuwde Ethan boos terwijl hij inmiddels was opgestaan.

Ginny bleef slechts stil op de grond liggen. Ze liet Ethan's woorden langs zich heenkomen en luisterde niet. Ze voelde hoe haar hoofd bonkte, maar leek de kracht wel niet te hebben om te bewegen. Ze staarde naar de tegels op de vloer. Ze wou nu dat ze tijdens de verbouwing toch wat meer had doorgedramd voor vloerbedekking. Dat had zeker haar val wat gebroken.

"Zeg dan wat!", gilde Ethan boos terwijl hij Ginny kwaad aankeek

Ginny negeerde Ethan's woorden echter nog steeds en begon nu in haar hoofd de tegels op de vloer te tellen.

"Ben je soms ook gelijk je stem verloren toen ik dat duivelse stokje van je brak of wat?", zei Ethan woedend. Hij kon er niet tegen als mensen hem negeerde en al helemaal niet als Ginny dit deed. "Zeg dan wat!", schreeuwde Ethan kwaad terwijl zijn voet hard met haar buik in aanraking kwam.

Ginny rolde deels om zodat ze nu op haar rug lag. Ze was bij tegel nummer dertien toen ze voelde hoe Ethan haar schopte. Misschien hadden al die dreuzels dan toch gelijk als ze zeiden dat dat een ongeluksgetal was. Ze hapte even naar adem terwijl haar ogen zich nu op het plafond richtte. Ze had het eigenlijk nog nooit echt goed bekeken, maar zag nu pas duidelijk de soort witte vegen die door het lichte grijs zaten. Of was het juist de licht grijze vegen die door het wit zaten. Ze dacht dit eens over terwijl ze haar ogen strak op het plafond gericht hield. In de verte hoorde ze Ethan's stem, maar ze was vastbesloten om hem te blijven negeren.

Ethan had er genoeg van. Als ze hem niet wilde antwoorden was tot daar aan toe. Maar dat ze hem nog niet eens aankeek terwijl hij tegen haar sprak was gewoon domweg onbeschoft. Hij knielde bij haar neer en nam haar gezicht stevig tussen zijn handen en dwong haar zo om hem aan te kijken.

"En nu zul je luisteren", zei Ethan met een duistere glans in z'n ogen.

---

Draco keek naar het in donker gehulde huisje. Hij wist dat het slechts optisch bedrog was en dat het binnen veel groter was dan als het nu deed lijken. Hij had geen zin in dit gesprek, maar wist dat het zijn enige hoop was. Hij moest gewoon bij Ginny zien te komen en aangezien hij geen idee had waar die Ethan woonde…. Hij voelde z'n woede weer stijgen als hij eraan dacht hoeveel pijn Ethan haar had aangedaan. De gedacht dat Ginny nu weer bij hem was maakte hem koud van binnen.

Hij klopte op de deur en wachtte totdat hij geopend zou worden. Hij hoorde wat gestommel aan de andere kant van de deur en zag hoe er lampen werden aangedaan. Hij hoorde wat gerommel bij de deur en zag hoe hij op een kier geopend werd.

"Malfidus?", zei Ron terwijl hij woedend naar Draco keek. Zijn woedende blik werd echter wat afgezwakt door het feit dat hij duidelijk net uit bed gestapt was om de deur te openen.

"Wemel", zei Draco kort als herkenning. Hij had echter geen tijd voor smalltalk, of zin. Hij moest zo snel mogelijk bij Ginny zien te komen. "Waar woont Ethan", zei Draco kort.

Ron knipperde even om de vraag tot hem door te laten dringen. Toen hij de deur opende had hij niet verwacht om Draco aan de andere kant te vinden. En al helemaal niet om hem over Ginny's huidige vriend te horen vragen. Misschien was hij toch niet zo wakker als hij dacht dat hij was. Hij kneep even in z'n arm en voelde de pijn duidelijk. Oké hij was dus wel wakker.

"Hoe weet jij over Ethan?", zei Ron wat slaperig terwijl hij z'n best deed wat wakkerder te worden.

Draco zuchtte geïrriteerd. Hier was hij al bang voor. Waarom moest de Wezel nou weer met van die onbenullige vragen komen. Hij had informatie nodig, en wel nu.

"Ginny is in gevaar. Ik moet weten waar hij woont", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n best deed om rustig te blijven. Hij hoopte dat nu de Wezel wist dat zijn zusje gevaar liep hij hem wel zou helpen.

"Ze loopt inderdaad gevaar", zei Ron terwijl hij Draco een beetje kwaad aankeek. Draco was opgelucht dat Ron het ook zag en hem nu dus eindelijk zou helpen. Zijn volgende woorden hielpen hem echter niet. "Maar maak je geen zorgen, ik zal zorgen dat ze ver uit jouw buurt blijft."

De naarste vervloekingen gingen door Draco's hoofd, maar hij kon zich nog net inhouden. Als hij hem zou gaan vervloeken zou hij zeker niet het antwoord krijgen wat hij zocht.

"Je begrijpt het niet", zei Draco langzaam terwijl de woede in z'n stem doorklonk.

Ron schudde z'n hoofd. "Nee, jij bent degene die het niet begrijpt. Je staat hier midden in de nacht voor mijn deur om me het adres van mijn zusjes vriend te vragen? Ik weet niet wat voor troep je op hebt, maar volgens mij moet je naar huis en daar je roes uitslapen voordat ik iets doe waar ik later spijt van krijg."

"Je snapt het niet", snauwde Draco. "Ginny loopt gevaar. Ethan is niet het lieve vriendje wat jullie denken dat hij is", zei Draco langzaam op gevaarlijke toon. "Dus ik heb NU het adres nodig van Ethan voordat hij Ginny iets aandoet."

"Ow in dat geval", zei Ron sarcastisch terwijl hij met z'n ogen rolde.

Draco's normaal lichtgrijze ogen leken inmiddels wel zwart en woedend richtte hij z'n toverstok op Ron. "Ethan's adres. Nu!", schreeuwde Draco terwijl hij z'n toverstok zowat in Ron's keel drukte.

Ron slikte terwijl hij Draco aankeek. Hij had zijn toverstok niet zo snel zien aankomen.

"Oké rustig", zei Ron terwijl hij Draco aankeek. Als antwoord drukte Draco zijn toverstok nog wat meer in z'n keel. Ron slikte. "Havenweg 15. Hij woont op Havenweg 15", piepte Ron half.

Bijna onmiddellijk haalde Draco z'n toverstok weg en draaide hij zich om. Met haastige voetstappen liep hij het tuinpad af voor hij naar zijn volgende bestemming verdwijnselde. Ron keek hem slechts argwanend toe terwijl hij over z'n nek wreef.

---

**Live – I alone**

its easier not to be wise  
and measure these things by your brains  
I sank into Eden with you  
alone in the church by and by  
Ill read to you here, save your eyes  
youll need them, your boat is at sea  
your anchor is up, youve been swept away  
and the greatest of teachers wont hesitate  
to leave you there, by yourself, chained to fate

I alone love you  
I alone tempt you  
I alone love you  
fear is not the end of this!

**De volgende keer: girlpower!**


	15. Hoofdstuk 14

**Hoofdstuk 14**

Met amper ingehouden woede klopte Draco op de deur van het appartement waar hij zojuist naartoe verschijnseld was.. Hij hoopte maar dat hij het juiste adres had. Na even gewacht te hebben werd de deur opengetrokken en Draco staarde in de ogen van een man die ongeveer net zo lang was als hij.

"Ben jij Ethan?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij z'n best deed om z'n woede nog in bedwang te houden. Hij moest eerst zeker weten met wie hij te maken had voor hij actie ondernam. Terwijl hij op antwoord wachtte bekeek hij de man nog eens goed. Kon dit de man zijn die Ginny zoveel ellende had bezorgd?

"Ja, ik ben Ethan", zei Ethan op een vrij arrogante manier. "Waarom wil je dat weten?"

"Hierom", zei Draco kwaad terwijl hij hard uithaalde en z'n vuist in aanraking liet komen met Ethan's gezicht.

Ethan stamelde achteruit en Draco gebruikte de ruimte die ontstond om zichzelf binnen te laten en de deur achter zich te sluiten. Het zou niet nodig zijn om die arme dreuzelburen onnodig te shockeren. Hoewel hij daar niet echt veel moeite mee zou hebben, zou Ginny daar vast niet blij van worden.

Hij haalde z'n toverstok tevoorschijn en richtte die op Ethan die inmiddels weer rechtop stond en Draco geschrokken aankeek.

"Waar is Ginny?", zei Draco met een soort gemaakte lach op z'n gezicht die hem er alleen maar gevaarlijker liet uitzien.

"Ik heb geen idee", zei Ethan eigenwijs terwijl hij z'n armen over elkaar deed.

"Verkeerde antwoord", zei Draco met een vaag soort grijns en met een simpele zwiep van zijn toverstok belandde Ethan hard tegen de muur aan.

"Waar is Ginny?", zei Draco opnieuw terwijl hij inmiddels op Ethan neerkeek doordat hij half op de grond zat.

"In de slaapkamer", zei Ethan zacht terwijl hij naar een dichte deur wees. Draco keek nog even verafschuwd naar Ethan voor hij naar de deur liep en deze opende. Eerst moest hij zichzelf ervan verzekeren dat Ginny in orde was voordat hij Ethan zijn verdiende loon kon geven. Hij keek de kamer rond en zag daar op het grote bed inderdaad iemand liggen.

"Ginny", zei Draco terwijl hij naar haar toesnelde en op het randje van het bed plaatsnam. Hij veegde wat haar uit haar gezicht en langzaam flikkerde haar ogen open. Hij schrok van de grote blauwe plek die hij op haar gezicht zag en zijn woede voor de man in de aangrenzende kamer steeg.

"Draco?", zei ze verward terwijl ze hem zag zitten. De gebeurtenissen van de avond daarvoor stonden nog vers in haar geheugen. "Ik..", begon ze om het hem uit te leggen.

"Sssstt", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n vinger op haar mond legde. Plotseling werden haar ogen angstig groot en Draco wist dat Ethan waarschijnlijk de kamer in moest zijn gekomen. Hij draaide zich om en slechts door zijn training in zwerkbal en het jarenlang ontwijken van beukers was hij in staat om tijd weg te bukken.

Ethan haalde uit met een grote koekenpan die hij had gevonden, maar hij raakte slechts lucht. Voor hij de kans had om opnieuw uit te halen hoorde hij de blonde man iets mompelen en met een klap belandde hij in de ene hoek van de kamer terwijl de pan naar de andere vloog. Ethan knipperde even met z'n ogen om zijn nieuwe omgeving in zich op te nemen voor hij opkeek naar de man.

"Wie ben jij?", zei Ethan terwijl hij Draco aanstaarde.

"Sommige zullen zeggen je ergste nachtmerrie, mijn naam bij geboorte is echter Draco Lucius Malfidus."

"Jij bent Draco?", zei Ethan terwijl hij van Draco naar Ginny keek. Hoewel hij veel over hem gehoord had en ook verschillende foto's had gezien was de schok om hem hier in zijn slaapkamer te zien nogal groot.

"Gin waarom ga jij je spullen niet pakken", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n ogen op Ethan gericht hield.

"Wat?! Nee!", zei Ethan geschrokken. "Je kan toch niet zomaar weggaan met hem mee", zei Ethan terwijl hij opstond en naar Draco wees. "Ben je soms vergeten hoe hij je zomaar verlaten heeft? Hoe hij niet eens van je houdt? Ik hou tenminste van je", zei Ethan terwijl hij Ginny bijna smekend aankeek.

"Genoeg", schreeuwde Draco die geen zin had om dit allemaal aan te horen. Het leek echter wel alsof Ethan de betekenis van het woord genoeg niet begreep want hij ging gewoon door.

"We hebben het toch goed samen Gin? Ik dacht dat je van me hield? Je kan toch niet met hem meegaan, hij zou nooit echt van je kunnen houden. Ik.."

Ethan stopte met praten want plotseling stond Draco vlak voor hem terwijl de muur in zijn rug prikte. Draco's toverstok drukte hard tegen zijn keel zodat hij slechts moeizaam kon ademen. Met grote ogen keek hij Draco aan.

"Nu houdt je je mond en luister je goed", zei Draco terwijl hij Ethan recht in z'n ogen aankeek.

Langzaam knikte Ethan een beetje.

"Jij weet niet wat ik wel of niet voor Ginny voel. Wat ik echter wel weet is dat wat jij voor haar voelt nooit liefde kan zijn, anders zul je een vrouw nooit zo behandelen."

Ethan staarde Draco wat angstig aan, bang voor wat hij nu zou gaan doen. Draco deed twee stappen naar achteren en keek Ethan intimiderend aan. Ethan voelde zich ongemakkelijk door het feit dat Draco hem zo aan bleef staren en verder niets deed. Al betwijfelde hij of hij zich veel beter zou voelen als Draco wel wat deed. Hij bekeek Draco nog eens goed, maar het zag er niet naar uit dat hij snel van plan was om iets te doen. Alsof hij genoot van de onzekerheid die dat bij hem veroorzaakte. Een beetje voorzichtig deed hij een stap bij de muur vandaan, waarna hij vlug de afstand tussen hem en Draco vergrootte. Hij deed dit echter achteruitlopend, bang om Draco zijn rug toe te keren en zo ongezien aangevallen te worden. Tot zijn verbazing verscheen er een grote grijns op Draco's gezicht terwijl hij dit deed. Voordat hij het wist voelde hij een harde klap tegen zijn hoofd en werd alles zwart voor zijn ogen. Met een klap belandde hij op de grond.

Verbaasd staarde Ginny van de pan in haar hand naar de inmiddels op de grond liggende Ethan. Had ze dit zojuist echt gedaan?

"Waarom ga je je spullen niet pakken, ik let wel op hem."

Ze draaide zich om en zag dat Draco inmiddels naast haar stond. Ze voelde hoe hij langzaam de pan uit haar handen pakte.

"Wat heb ik gedaan", zei ze geschrokken terwijl ze als in schok naar Ethan staarde. "Straks is hij dood."

Draco knielde naast Ethan neer en voelde voor een hartslag.

"Het gaat prima met hem", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny een bemoedigende glimlach probeerde te geven. Langzaam liep Ginny naar de kastdeur en haalde daar een koffer tevoorschijn. Ze begon haar kleding erin te proppen terwijl ze het niet kon laten om af en toe naar Draco en Ethan te kijken. Ze kon Ethan wel vermoord hebben. Maar misschien nog wel erger, ze had helemaal geen spijt van wat ze zojuist gedaan had en zou het zo weer doen. Eigenlijk was ze best trots op wat ze gedaan had. Een keer was niet zij, maar hij het slachtoffer. Alsof de rollen nu omgedraaid waren. Zij was nu een keer de sterkste.

Ze zag dat ze haar meeste kleding inmiddels in haar koffer had gestopt en besloot naar de badkamer te gaan om ook daar haar spullen te pakken. Eindelijk zou ze Ethan echt verlaten en met Draco erbij wist ze ook zeker dat niets haar meer zou stoppen.

Draco wachtte totdat Ginny de kamer uit was voor hij er met een korte spreuk voor zorgde dat Ethan weer bijkwam. Voordat Ethan echter goed bij kon komen zag hij Draco's woedende gezicht al vlak boven zich.

"Luister goed want ik zeg dit slechts één keer", zei Draco in een stem die duidelijk liet merken dat Ethan inderdaad maar beter kon luisteren. "Van nu af aan blijf je bij Ginny vandaan. Als je haar onverhoopt ziet, loop je een andere kant op. Je neemt geen contact met haar op. Geen telefoneren of wat jullie dreuzels het ook noemen. Als ik ook maar te horen krijg dat Ginny je gezien heeft." Draco stopte met spreken, maar het dreigement hing in de lucht en Ethan slikte. "Ik zal je weten te vinden en zal geen rust hebben tot je niet meer dan een paar onherkenbare lichaamsdelen bent", fluisterde Draco half en een rilling ging over Ethan's rug terwijl hij deze woorden hoorde. "Begrepen?"

Ethan knikte slechts, hopend dat Draco weer snel weg zou gaan.

Draco stond op terwijl hij z'n blik op Ethan gericht hield. Hij zou zo graag een aantal duistere vloeken op hem uit proberen, maar hij wist dat hij zich nu op Ginny moest richten. Hij moest zorgen dat zij hier zo snel mogelijk weg kwam. Maar om hem hier nou zomaar mee weg te laten komen, hij zag de blauwe plek op Ginny's gezicht weer voor zich. Hij kon in ieder geval zorgen dat ze dat hetzelfde hadden. Hij bukte weer bij Ethan neer een voordat hij de kans had om zichzelf te verdedigen sloeg Draco hem hard in z'n gezicht. Vlug stond hij weer op en pakte Ginny's half ingepakte koffer, bang dat hij zichzelf anders niet zou kunnen inhouden.

"Je komt deze kamer niet uit voordat we weg zijn", zei Draco met nog een laatste duistere glans naar Ethan.

Hij zag Ginny met nog een tas een andere kamer uit komen en samen liepen ze het appartement uit.

"Heb je alles?", vroeg Draco om de stilte tussen hen beide te doorbreken.

Ginny knikte. Ze had het er moeilijk mee dat ze hier nu echt weg zou gaan.

Toen ze op de gang waren stopte Draco even. Hij keek om zich heen of er geen dreuzels rondliepen voor hij Ginny's koffer verkleinde en in z'n zak stopte. Een beetje nieuwsgierig keek hij naar Ginny die nog steeds de volle grote tas vasthad en geen aanstalten maakte om hem te verkleinen.

"Ik weet dat het omgaan met dreuzels je misschien wat vergeetachtig heeft gemaakt op tovergebied, maar het is toch echt makkelijker te dragen als je hem eerst verkleind", zei Draco met een kleine lach. "Gin?", zei hij langzaam toen Ginny wel heel stil bleef en geen antwoord gaf. Langzaam keek Ginny op en Draco zag hoe verschillende tranen over haar wangen gleden.

"Wat is er?", vroeg hij bezorgd.

"Ethan… hij…", snifte Ginny.

Draco keek een beetje verward naar Ginny. Ze zou nu toch geen spijt krijgen om Ethan te verlaten?

"Hij heeft mijn toverstok gebroken", zei ze zacht terwijl ze met haar rechterhand wat tranen probeerde weg te vegen.

Draco voelde zijn bloed beginnen te koken. Die slijmerige, achterlijke, geweldadige slak van een dreuzel had Ginny's toverstok gebroken.

"Gin, waarom ga jij niet alvast naar beneden, ik zie je buiten wel. Ik ben nog iets vergeten", zei hij terwijl hij met grote stappen weer terugliep naar de deur van het appartement.

"Draco!", riep Ginny, maar Draco luisterde niet. Vol woede opende hij de deur.

"Wees voorzichtig", fluisterde Ginny terwijl ze toekeek hoe Draco naar binnen ging voor ze langzaam de trap af begon te lopen naar beneden.

Draco keek even kort het appartement rond en zag Ethan al snel. De naarste vervloeking spookten door zijn hoofd. Hij zou zo graag de cruciatus vloek of 'avada kedavra' op hem gebruiken, maar hij wist dat hij Ginny niet zou kunnen helpen als hij in Azkaban zou zitten. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Ethan en zorgde ervoor dat hij hard tegen de linkermuur aankwam. Het schilderij dat aan de muur hing trilde door de klap maar bleef nog net hangen. Voordat Ethan op kon staan zorgde Draco opnieuw dat Ethan door de lucht vloog en met een klap belandde hij dit keer tegen de grote ladekast tegenover de muur. De spullen in de kast rinkelde en een paar dingen die op de kast stonden vielen eraf. Hij hoorde hoe Ethan jammerde in pijn, maar het geluid leek hem alleen maar meer aan te zetten. Opnieuw liet hij Ethan hard tegen de muur aankomen. Dit keer bleef het schilderij niet hangen en met een klap belandde hij op de grond.

"Stop", jammerde Ethan terwijl hij zich inmiddels opgerold had in de foetus houding. Hij wist dat hij het nooit van Draco zou kunnen winnen. "Stop alsjeblieft."

Draco's ijselijke lach klonk door het appartement. "Stoppen? Ik was nog niet eens begonnen. Bovendien geloof ik niet dat je naar Ginny's smeken luisterde als zij je vroeg om te stoppen dus ik zou niet weten waarom ik wel naar jou moet luisteren."

Opnieuw gooide hij verschillende vloeken Ethan's kant op, vastberaden om wraak te nemen namens Ginny.

--

**Heather Small - Proud**

I look into the window of my mind  
Reflections of the fears I know I've left behind  
I step out of the ordinary  
I can feel my soul ascending  
I am on my way  
Can't stop me now  
And you can do the same

What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
It's never too late to try  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
You could be so many people  
If you make that break for freedom  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?

--

**De volgende keer: Ron probeert te helpen.**  
Kom ik aan de 100 reviews? #kijkt gespannen#


	16. Hoofdstuk 15

Bedankt voor alle reacties :D Ik heb de 100 ruim gehaald :D

Sorry voor het late plaatsen. Ik had het gisteren gewoon veel te druk en ben niet eens achter m'n pc geweest. Ik hoop volgende week wel weer gewoon woensdag te kunnen plaatsen, maar als dat niet lukt zal het donderdag worden.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 15.**

Plotseling vulde het appartement zich met verschillende 'plop'geluiden die het verschijnselen van een aantal personen aangaven. Geschrokken keek Draco van de inmiddels bloedende Ethan die op de grond lag, naar de verschillende schouwers die hem ondertussen omsingeld hadden. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Voor hij ook maar de kans had om iets te zeggen zag hij dat alle schouwers hun toverstok op hem hadden gericht. Met een soort wrange glimlach zag hij dat ze met z'n zessen waren. Blijkbaar schatte ze hem nogal sterk in.

Hij richtte zijn blik op de man die eruit zag als de leider van de groep en wachtte op wat die zou doen. De man was duidelijk de oudste met een al wat kalend hoofd met nog een enkele grijze haar.

Draco wist dat het er slecht voor hem uitzag. Hij stond hier met zijn toverstok in zijn hand terwijl Ethan, een dreuzel, bloedend op de grond lag. Een ontsnappingspoging zou echter nooit lukken, daarvoor waren er teveel schouwers.

"Expelliarmus", riep de leider van de groep terwijl hij Draco's toverstok die kwam aanvliegen opving in zijn hand.

Draco staarde de man slechts aan totdat zijn blik richting de deur werd getrokken. Daar in de deuropening stond Ron Wemel. Hij moest de schouwers dus hebben verteld dat hij hier was. Hij gaf Ron een boze blik waarna hij weer keek naar de leider van de schouwers die begon te spreken.

"Meneer Malfidus, u wordt verdacht voor het mishandelen van een dreuzel en poging tot ontvoering van Ginny Wemel."

"Wat?!", zei Draco verbaast en geschrokken terwijl hij de man aankeek. De eerste aanklacht had hij wel verwacht, maar het ontvoeren van Ginny?

Hij voelde hoe achter zijn rug zijn handen met magische touwen werden vastgebonden.

"In afwachting van uw rechtszaak wordt u in hechtenis gehouden in een apart gebouw nabij Azkaban."

"Jullie maken een fout", zei Draco hoofdschuddend terwijl hij z'n best deed z'n woede onder controle te houden.

"U wilt beweren dat u de dreuzel niets heeft aangedaan?", vroeg een man met kort bruin haar die naast de leider stond.

Draco slikte in eerste instantie zijn antwoord in, wetend dat zijn woorden later weer tegen hem gebruikt konden worden. Een bekentenis zou hem zeker niet helpen.

"De dreuzel is de misdadiger, niet ik", zei Draco geërgerd.

"U wilt dus beweren dat hij degene is die u steeds heeft aangevallen?", zei de man ongelovig.

"Nee, wat ik wil beweren is dat jullie je werk niet goed doen. Jullie zouden mij onmiddellijk weer vrij moeten laten en de dreuzel naar Azkaban moeten brengen", zei Draco met een duistere blik op Ethan die inmiddels verzorgd werd door twee helers.

"U zult in hechtenis worden gehouden totdat de rechtbank uitspraak heeft gedaan of u schuldig bent of niet. Peeters, Jefferson, neem hem mee", zei de leider terwijl hij naar twee andere schouwers knikte. De twee mannen liepen naar Draco toe en pakte hem beide stevig aan één kant beet.

"Je maakt een grote fout Wemel! Een grote fout!", schreeuwde Draco naar Ron voordat hij door de twee mannen verdwijnseld werd.

---

Ginny stond buiten voor het flatgebouw te wachten tot Draco eindelijk zou komen. Ze hoopte maar dat hij op zou schieten want hoe langer hij wegbleef, hoe bezorgder ze werd. Plotseling kreeg ze een soort ijselijke rilling over zich heen en toen ze opkeek zag ze Ron uit het flatgebouw komen.

"Ron, wat doe jij hier?", zei ze terwijl een gevoel van angst haar overviel. Dit kon nooit veel goeds betekenen.

"Maak je geen zorgen Gin, alles komt goed", zei Ron terwijl hij haar even kort omhelsde. Hij keek een beetje zuur naar de grote tas die naast haar stond. Zo te zien waren ze hier nog maar net op tijd. Hij moest er niet aan denken dat Draco haar zomaar mee zou nemen.

"Waar is Draco?", zei Ginny terwijl ze Ron een beetje warrig aankeek. Ondanks de woorden die hij sprak leek ze zich juist wel meer zorgen te maken.

"Er zal je niets meer gebeuren Gin", zei Ron terwijl hij haar medelijdend aankeek.

"Waar is Draco?", vroeg Ginny opnieuw terwijl ze nogal angstig begon te worden.

"Hij is zojuist afgevoerd door een aantal schouwers. In afwachting van zijn proces zal hij in hechtenis worden gehouden in een gebouw nabij Azkaban."

Ron ging nog verder met zijn uitleg maar Ginny hoorde hem al niet meer. Het suisde hard in haar oren en het duizelde voor haar ogen. Draco was meegenomen door schouwers.

Ze ging zitten op de koude stenen stoep omdat ze haar wiebelende benen niet langer vertrouwde. Draco zat gevangen en het was allemaal haar schuld. Als zij gewoon bij Ethan zou zijn gebleven was dit allemaal vast niet gebeurt.

Ron zag hoe Ginny reageerde en plofte snel naast haar neer, het was duidelijk dat ze nogal geschrokken was van dit alles. Hij moest haar proberen gerust te stellen.

"Alles komt goed met Ethan. Helers zijn boven met hem bezig en als het proces is afgelopen zal hij er niets meer van weten. Zal ik je tas zo weer naar boven brengen?", zei Ron terwijl hij naar de grote tas die naast haar stond knikte.

Tot zijn verbazing barstte Ginny echter in huilen uit.

"Het komt echt wel weer goed met Ethan", zei Ron, niet begrijpend waarom ze ineens zo emotioneel werd.

"Misschien wil ik wel helemaal niet dat het goed met hem komt", zei Ginny terwijl ze Ron een beetje wanhopig aankeek.

"Hoe bedoel je?", zei Ron verrast. "Ik neem aan dat je toch het beste voor hem wilt?"

Ginny stond op en sloeg haar armen om zich heen. De tranen liepen nog steeds over haar gezicht, maar ze had ergere dingen aan haar hoofd. Ze wist dat ze Ron moest vertellen wat er gebeurt was, anders zou hij haar nooit begrijpen. Bovendien moest ze het zeggen om Draco's zaak te helpen. De vraag was alleen of ze dit wel kon?

"Ik ga even boven bij Ethan kijken, kom je zo ook binnen?", zei Ron terwijl hij Ginny vragend aankeek.

Ginny knikte terwijl ze hoorde hoe Ron weer naar binnen ging. Ze keek om naar het grote flatgebouw en slikte. Als ze nu weer naar binnen zou gaan zou alles voor niets zijn geweest. Langzaam begon ze te lopen terwijl ze haar tas stevig vastpakte. Nogmaals keek ze op naar het gebouw. Ze kon dit gewoon niet. Ze wist dat ze vast allerlei verklaringen moest geven, maar was daar nu gewoon niet toe in staat.

Met haar ogen half dicht liep ze de flat voorbij, hopend dat niemand van de schouwers haar zou zien en zou proberen haar tegen te houden. Het kon nooit lang duren voordat Ron zou gaan kijken waar ze bleef en dan kon ze maar beter ver weg zijn. Zonder achterom te kijken om te zien of ze misschien achtervolgd werd liep ze verder. Wetend dat als ze zal kijken ze misschien wel de kracht zou verliezen om verder te gaan.

---

Uitgeput, zowel emotioneel als fysiek, klopte ze bij Melissa aan. Na even gewacht te hebben zag ze de donkerblauwe deur langzaam opengaan en Melissa om het hoekje kijken.

"Ginny?", zei Melissa verrast terwijl ze de deur verder opendeed.

"Hai", zei Ginny zwakjes terwijl ze Melissa aanstaarde, de tas die ze bij zich droeg nog steeds stevig in haar handen geklemd.

"Kom binnen", zei Melissa terwijl ze de deur verder opendeed. Ze bekeek Ginny en keek een beetje hoopvol naar de tas. Zou ze eindelijk de kracht hebben gevonden om Ethan te verlaten?

Voorzichtig liep Ginny naar binnen terwijl Melissa de deur weer achter haar dichtdeed.

"Ik heb er nu echt een rotzooi van gemaakt", snikte Ginny terwijl ze opnieuw in tranen uitbarstte.

Snel draaide Melissa zich om terwijl ze haar armen over Ginny heensloeg.

"Ik…Hij…", hikte Ginny terwijl de tranen bleven stromen.

Troostend wreef Melissa over haar rug, wetend dat Ginny vanzelf zou vertellen wat er gebeurt was.

"Ssst", zei Melissa terwijl ze probeerde Ginny weer wat rustiger te krijgen. Ze was nu blij dat ze toch niet besloten had om vroeg naar bed te gaan, anders had ze Ginny misschien wel niet eens gehoord. "Zullen we in de kamer gaan zitten?"

Ze voelde Ginny knikken en liet haar langzaam los terwijl ze naar de kamer liepen en op de bank gingen zitten.

"Wat is er gebeurt?", vroeg Melissa toen Ginny stil bleef.

Ginny sloot even hoor ogen, waarschijnlijk om kracht op te doen om het volgende te zeggen.

"Draco… Ik… Ethan hij…"

Ginny slikte, niet goed wetend waar ze moest beginnen.

"Draco?", zei Melissa verrast. Hoewel ze wist dat hij haar ex was, wist ze niet dat zij ook weer contact met hem had.

Ginny haalde een keer diep adem voor ze Melissa aankeek. Ze wist dat ze dit met iemand moest delen, met een beetje geluk zou ze zich dan ook gelijk wat meer opgelucht voelen. Om Melissa het echter goed te laten begrijpen, moest ze ook vertellen over de toverwereld. Ze hoopte maar dat Melissa zou luisteren en haar niet gelijk naar het gekkenhuis zou sturen als ze hierover hoorde. Ze veegde wat laatste tranen weg voor ze begon met haar verhaal.

---

Ginny sliep die nacht slecht. Ze was blij dat Melissa haar geloofd had toen ze haar verhaal vertelde, ze wist niet of ze zelf wel zo begrijpend zou zijn als iemand haar zoiets zou vertellen. Ze maakte zich echter zorgen over Draco. Hoe moest het nu verder? Ze wilde hem vrij krijgen maar de vraag was hoe? Ze wist niet of ze iedereen wel kon vertellen wat Ethan haar had aangedaan. De hele toverwereld zal er dan vast over praten en wat als ze haar er de schuld van gaven?

Ze besloot het proberen te slapen maar op te geven en ging zitten op de bank waar ze op lag. Ze kon proberen wat koffie te gaan zetten, vroeger kalmeerde het haar ook altijd als ze in de keuken hielp. Ze liep naar de keuken en niet veel later was er een duidelijke koffie lucht te ruiken in het huis.

"Hey Gin."

Geschrokken draaide Ginny zich om en zag Melissa in de deuropening staan.

"Sorry ik wilde je niet laten schrikken", zei Melissa toen ze Ginny's geschrokken gezichtsuitdrukking zag.

"Geeft niet, het ligt aan mij", zei Ginny snel terwijl ze zich weer omdraaide. Sinds wanneer was ze zo schrikkerig? Ze besloot wat koffie in te schenken, misschien kon dat haar wat kalmeren.

"Heb je goed geslapen?", vroeg Melissa terwijl ze haar vriendin bezorgd aankeek.

"Niet echt", antwoordde Ginny terwijl ze de koffie in twee mokken schonk. Meer 'echt niet', dacht ze wrang.

Ineens hoorden ze de bel gaan. Ginny schrok opnieuw en een beetje koffie viel naast de mok.

"Rustig maar, het is alleen maar de bel", zei Melissa terwijl ze Ginny aankeek. Ginny gaf haar slechts een kleine glimlach. Ze wist ook wel dat het alleen de bel was, maar kon het niet helpen te schrikken.

"Ik vraag me af wie dat kan zijn", mompelde Melissa terwijl ze naar de deur liep.

Ze opende de deur en keek verbaasd op naar de onbekende man.

"Ik kom voor Ginny", antwoordde de man terwijl hij Melissa ongeduldig aankeek.

"Sorry, ik ken geen Ginny", zei Melissa terwijl ze de man een beetje achterdochtig bekeek. Ze wist dat Ginny rust nodig had om even goed na te denken en was dan ook niet van plan om haar lastig te vallen.

De man had een kleine glimlach op z'n lippen terwijl hij haar aankeek. "Ik weet zeker dat Ginny hier is, dus als je me wilt binnenlaten."

"En als ik dat nou eens niet wil", zei Melissa fel.

"Luister, ik begrijp dat je Ginny veilig wilt hebben. Dat wil ik ook. Ik ben haar broer, Ron Wemel. Wil je me nu alsjeblieft met m'n zusje laten praten?"

Melissa bekeek de man nog eens goed. Hij had inderdaad wel hetzelfde rode haar als zijn zusje. En nu ze goed keek leken ze inderdaad wel wat op elkaar. Langzaam opende ze de deur wat meer en Ron liep naar binnen.

"Ze is in de keuken", zei Melissa terwijl ze de deur weer sloot en voorop liep richting de keuken.

"En wie was er aan…", Ginny stopte halverwege haar zin toen ze Ron zag. "Ron", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar broer een beetje angstig aankeek. "Hoe heb je me gevonden?"

"Toen ik gisteravond uit de flat liep heb ik een volgspreuk op je uitgesproken. Zolang je niet zou verdwijnselen zou ik je dan kunnen vinden", zei Ron een beetje schuldig. "Ik was bang dat je misschien erg onder de invloed zou zijn van Draco en zou proberen weg te gaan."

Ginny dacht terug aan gisteravond. Dat moest die plotselinge koude rilling dus geweest zijn die ze voelde voor ze Ron zag.

"Waarom kwam je niet naar boven? Zowel Ethan als ik waren bezorgd om je", zei Ron terwijl hij z'n zusje aankeek.

Ginny slikte, wetend dat ze nu toch haar verhaal moest doen aan Ron.

"Misschien kan ik jullie beter even alleen laten", zei Melissa terwijl ze al de keuken uit begon te lopen.

"Nee, wacht!", riep Ginny snel. "Ik wil graag dat je erbij blijft."

Melissa knikte en ging zitten in één van de keukenstoelen. De rest volgde haar voorbeeld en Ginny ging naast haar zitten terwijl Ron aan de andere kant van de tafel plaatsnam.

Ginny keek Ron even aan voor ze haar blik op de stoel naast hem richtte, wetend dat ze hem niet aan kon kijken terwijl ze haar verhaal zou doen. Langzaam begon ze te vertellen wat Ethan haar had aangedaan en hoe Draco haar probeerde te helpen.

---

The Last Goodbye – James Morrison

It's like I hardly know you  
But maybe I never did  
It's like every emotion you showed me  
You kept well hid  
And every true word that you ever spoke  
Was really deceiving  
Now I'm leaving this time  
Coz this is my last goodbye

I've gotta turn and walk away  
I don't have anything left to say  
I haven't already said before  
I've grown tired of being used  
And I'm sick and tired of being accused  
Now I'm walking away from you  
And I'm not coming back

---

**De volgende keer: De rechtszaak.**


	17. Hoofdstuk 16

**Hoofdstuk 16**

Zenuwachtig keek Ginny nog eens in de spiegel. Misschien kon ze toch beter iets anders aantrekken. Ze keek naar de hoop kleding die al naast haar op de grond lag en zuchtte. Ze was blij dat Ron haar kleding weggehaald had uit Ethan's appartement, het probleem was echter dat ze nu helemaal niet meer wist wat ze moest dragen. Het was nu een week na die rampzalige nacht dat Draco gearresteerd werd. Vandaag was het proces, en Ginny kon het niet helpen om zenuwachtig te zijn. Ron had voor haar geregeld dat ze zo eerst nog even vijf minuutjes met Draco kon praten voor het proces begon.

"Gin kom je? Ron is er al!", gilde Melissa van onderaan de trap.

Ginny zuchtte terwijl ze voor een laatste keer haar kleding checkte, dit moest maar goed genoeg zijn. Een beetje onzeker pakte ze haar nieuwe toverstok op. Ze wist dat het slechts een kwestie van wennen was, maar toch had ze het idee dat ze er niet zo goed mee om kon gaan als met haar oude stok.

"Ginny!", hoorde ze nu ook Ron's stem roepen.

Snel sloot ze de deur van Melissa's badkamer en liep de trap af naar beneden waar Melissa en Ron op haar stonden te wachten.

"Het komt vast allemaal goed", zei Melissa overtuigend terwijl ze Ginny aankeek.

Ginny knikte slechts, terwijl ze hoopte dat ze er net zo overtuigd van kon zijn als Melissa.

"Gin we moeten nu echt verdwijnselen als je Malfidus nog wilt spreken", zei Ron terwijl hij Ginny een beetje ongeduldig aankeek.

"Ik kom", zei Ginny snel terwijl ze haar mantel van de kapstok pakte. "Tot vanmiddag!", riep ze naar Melissa terwijl ze Ron snel naar buiten volgde. Daar volgde ze hem naar een vrij verlaten steegje en samen verdwijnselden ze naar het gerechtsgebouw.

Ginny was stil toen ze daar aankwamen en volgde Ron door de verschillende gangen. De afgelopen dagen had ze er lang over nagedacht wat ze Draco zou willen zeggen. Het probleem was dat ze dit nu nog niet wist. Plotseling stopte Ron en ook Ginny kwam tot stilstand.

"Hij is in dit kamertje. Je hebt vijf minuten Gin en geen minuut langer", zei Ron terwijl hij voorzichtig de deur opende.

Ginny knikte terwijl ze keek hoe Ron de deur opende. Ze wilde hem zeggen de deur te sluiten, dat ze zich bedacht had en Draco liever niet sprak. Bang hoe hij zou reageren op haar aanwezigheid. Het was nu echter al te laat want de deur was open. Behoedzaam liep ze naar binnen en zag Draco daar aan een tafeltje zitten met er tegenover een stoel voor haar. Hij zag er nogal moe uit met duidelijk zichtbare wallen onder zijn ogen. Je kon duidelijk zien dat het in voorarrest zitten hem niet veel goeds gedaan had, want hoewel de dementors hier eigenlijk niet hoorde te zijn, zag het ernaar uit dat hij er toch al last van gehad had.

"Hey", zei Ginny zacht terwijl ze hoorde hoe de deur achter haar dichtgedaan werd.

Draco keek op en staarde Ginny aan terwijl er langzaam een glimlach op z'n gezicht verscheen.

"Hey", antwoordde hij terug. "Je mag gaan zitten hoor", zei hij toen hij zag dat Ginny bleef staan. "Ik zou je ook graag nog wat te drinken aanbieden maar ja, ik vrees dat dat niet gaat lukken."

Ginny voelde zich opnieuw schuldig toen hij dit zei. Het was tenslotte allemaal haar schuld dat hij hier nu zat. Ze liep naar de stoel en ging zitten, terwijl ze ervoor zorgde dat ze Draco niet aankeek.

"Het is niet jouw schuld dat ik hier zit", zei Draco die zag hoe zijn eerdere woorden haar geraakt hadden.

Verbaasd keek Ginny op. "Hoe kun je dat nu zeggen. Als ik niet iets met Ethan had dan…"

"Het is niet jouw schuld", zei Draco nu wat feller.

Ginny schrok een beetje van de manier waarop hij het zei en ging onwillekeurig wat meer naar achteren zitten in haar stoel.

"Het is Ethan's schuld."

Ginny knikte, wetend dat bij een andere reactie hij waarschijnlijk opnieuw tegen haar in zou gaan.

"Ben je bij hem weg?", zei Draco terwijl hij haar wat bezorgd aankeek. Dit was een vraag waar hij al dagen mee in z'n hoofd zat. Hij maakte zich zorgen om Ginny en hoopte maar dat ze ook toen hij was afgevoerd door de schouwers door was gegaan. De gedachte dat zij nu nog steeds bij die creep van een Ethan woonde zorgde voor koude rillingen en een schuldgevoel. Als hij nou gewoon gelijk met haar mee was gegaan en niet terug was gegaan naar het appartement dan kon hij ook nooit opgepakt worden.

"Ja", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco aanstaarde.

Een glimlach brak uit op Draco's gezicht bij het horen van deze woorden.

"Goed."

"Draco ik…", begon Ginny, niet goed wetend hoe ze hem dit moest vertellen.

"Ja?", zei Draco vragend maar het zag er niet naar uit dat Ginny verder ging. "Je kunt het me rustig vertellen Gin, wat is er?"

Een traan gleed over haar wang terwijl ze weer even naar hem keek. "Ik kan vandaag niet getuigen. Ik kan gewoon niet tegenover de hele toverwereld vertellen wat hij me allemaal heeft aangedaan. Ik…", zei Ginny terwijl ze snikte. Ze wilde Draco graag helpen, maar dit kon ze gewoon niet. De gedachten aan hoe de pers en de andere tovenaars haar dan zouden zien had al verschillende keren tot nachtmerries geleid.

"Ik begrijp het", zei Draco zacht.

Verbaasd keek Ginny hem aan.

"Ik ben een Zwadderaar, weet je nog", zei hij met een flauw glimlachje.

Ginny knikte, op de één of andere manier door die uitspraak zich nog schuldiger voelend. Zij was toch een Griffoendor? Zij moest toch juist de dappere zijn?

De deur van het kamertje werd opnieuw geopend en maakte zo effectief een einde aan het gesprek. Ginny stond op terwijl ze nog even naar Draco keek. Hoe zou ze ooit zonder hem kunnen? Ze had zoveel aan hem te danken en nu ze de kans had om hem te helpen kon ze het niet? Snel liep ze zonder nog wat te zeggen het kamertje uit. "_Ik begrijp het_". De woorden van Draco gingen nog door haar hoofd. Hoe kon hij dat nou begrijpen? Ze begreep het zelf maar amper.

---

Een beetje gespannen keek Ginny naar Draco terwijl ze luisterde naar de verschillende schouwers die verklaarde hoe ze Draco bij Ethan gevonden hadden. Draco zag er niet echt ongerust uit, al wist ze dat hij dat wel moest zijn. Deze verklaringen deden het lijken alsof hij een grote misdadiger was en inderdaad weggestopt moest worden. Ze draaide zich om naar Ron en zag dat hij Ethan aan het aanstaren was. Ze wist dat Ethan hierna zou gaan getuigen en wist dat hij Draco's zaak alleen maar erger zou maken. Ze zuchtte. De enige manier om hem te redden was als ze haar verhaal zou doen.

Ze haalde een keer diep adem en duwde Ron zachtjes aan.

"Ik wil toch getuigen", zei ze zacht.

Verbaasd keek Ron haar aan.

"Ik wil niet dat Draco onschuldig naar Azkaban gestuurd wordt. Ook omdat het eigenlijk mijn schuld is dat hij met Ethan in aanraking kwam en…". Ginny stopte even met fluisteren niet goed wetend wat ze hier verder nog aan toe moest voegen.

Ron schudde echter z'n hoofd. "Je gaat niet getuigen", zei hij terwijl hij z'n ogen weer op Ethan richtte.

"Maar je begrijpt het niet. Ik zou het mezelf nooit vergeven als Draco door mij naar Azkaban moet", fluisterde Ginny dringend.

"Je gaat niet getuigen", zei Ron opnieuw, nu iets dwingender.

Ginny keek Ron even boos aan voor ze opstond om naar voren te lopen en Draco te zeggen dat ze wilde getuigen. Ze kwam echter niet erg ver. Voor ze nog maar een stap kon zetten werd ze al teruggetrokken door Ron. Vrij hard belandde ze weer in de bank naast Ron waar ze zojuist zat.

"Je gaat niet getuigen", zei Ron opnieuw terwijl hij haar pols stevig vasthield zodat ze niet opnieuw op kon staan.

Ze hoorde hoe de schouwer klaar was met z'n getuigenis en hoe nu Ethan naar de getuigenbank werd geroepen. Na het proces zouden ze een deel van zijn geheugen wissen, zodat hij zich hier niets meer van zou herinneren. Ze staarde naar Ethan terwijl ze keek hoe hij ging zitten. Ze zag hoe hij terugkeek naar haar en keek snel weg, niet in staat om het oogcontact te behouden. Het was gewoon te pijnlijk om hem aan te kijken.

Ze hoorde hoe de ondervraging begon en keek verbaast op toen ze zijn eerste antwoord hoorde. Ze moest vast dingen anders horen omdat ze dat graag zo wilde, dat kon niet anders. Verbaasd staarde ze hem aan.

"De verdachte, Draco Lucius Malfidus, heeft u dus geen lichamelijk letsel toegebracht of in enige andere vorm mishandeld?", vroeg de ondervrager terwijl hij Ethan aankeek.

Ethan staarde even naar Ron die hem strak aankeek.

"Nee", antwoordde Ethan opnieuw.

"Wat deed de verdachte bij u in uw appartement?"

Ethan keek Ginny even aan voor hij antwoordde. "Hij kwam samen met Ginny Ginny's spullen ophalen."

"Toen de schouwers uw appartement binnenvielen was Ginny hier niet aanwezig. Ze verklaarde alleen u en de heer Malfidus te hebben gezien."

"Ginny en Draco waren al weg gegaan. Ze waren denk ik wat vergeten want ongeveer twee minuten later stond Draco voor mijn deur. Hij was mij juist aan het vertellen wat hij kwam halen toen jullie binnenvielen."

Ginny staarde Ethan een beetje geschokt aan. Waarom zou hij dit zeggen? Ze had verwacht dat hij Draco's zaak alleen maar erger zou maken, maar het zag ernaar uit dat hij hem aan het helpen was.

"Toen de schouwers binnenvielen verklaarde ze dat u bloedend op de grond lag terwijl de heer Malfidus zijn toverstok op u gericht had."

Ethan keek Draco even aan. Er leek even een flits van woede zichtbaar op Ethan's gezicht voor hij antwoordde.

"Er lag een plastic tasje op de grond wat ik niet had zien liggen. Terwijl ik snelde om de deur te openen gleed ik erover uit en stootte m'n hoofd tegen een kastje. Draco moest mij hebben horen gillen en kwam naar binnen gesneld. Hij had zijn toverstok geheven omdat hij de wond wilde helen."

De ondervrager knikte bij het antwoord. "Verder heb ik geen vragen, u kunt gaan."

"De jury zal nu even kort overleg plegen. Over ongeveer tien minuten zullen we bij u terugkomen met de uitspraak." De rechter sloeg met een soort hamer en verdwijnselde net als de jury naar een andere kamer.

Ginny zat als versteend in haar stoel. Alweer lang vergeten dat ze nog wilde getuigen, al leek dat nu ook niet meer nodig te zijn.

"Waarom zou hij dat zeggen?", zei ze vragend terwijl ze Ron aankeek. Ze snapte er werkelijk niets van, het zou eerder logisch zijn dat hij Draco zou haten na wat hij hem had aangedaan, maar in plaats daarvan hielp hij hem nu.

Ron had een kleine glimlach op z'n gezicht maar keek Ginny niet recht aan.

"Ik had nog even gesproken met hem toen ik je kleding ging halen. Misschien dat hij toen doorkreeg dat hij maar beter de 'waarheid' kon zeggen", zei Ron schouderophalend.

Ginny keek even met open mond naar Ron voor ze hem omhelsde.

"Dank je, dank je, dank je", zei ze terwijl ze hem weer losliet en hem blij aankeek.

"Bedank me nog maar niet, de rechter heeft nog geen uitspraak gedaan."

Dit leek Ginny bijna onmiddellijk weer wat soberder te maken. Hoewel ze wist dat Ethan's getuigenis Draco geholpen had, bestond de kans natuurlijk nog altijd dat hij veroordeeld zou worden. Ethan's getuigenis was nou niet erg overtuigend en de Malfidussen hadden ook niet echt een goede naam meer door Lucius' betrokkenheid in de oorlog.

* * *

Uhm, ik weet dat het een beetje rot moment is voor het einde van dit hoofdstuk, maar ik zit zelf nog een beetje in dubio over hoe ik het verder wil laten gaan (A). Ik hoop dat ik er voor volgende week uit ben zodat ik weer een nieuw stukje kan plaatsen.

Ook zat het er natuurlijk een keer aan te komen, maar bij dit hoofdstuk wist ik niet echt een passend liedje te vinden. Dus als iemand nog een passend nummer weet hoor ik het graag ;)


	18. Hoofdstuk 17

Bedankt voor iedereen die gereageerd heeft :D  
Normaal stuur ik iedereen wel wat terug maar ik had het deze week erg druk en kon dit hoofdstuk ook nog maar net op tijd af hebben. Om nog even wat verwarring weg te nemen, Ethan was niet onder de imperius vloek. Het was vooral Ron's woede en waarschijnlijk ook het feit dat hij een tovenaar is, dat Ethan ervan had overtuigd om die getuigenis te doen. Ze hadden gewoon een goed gesprek gehad toen Ron Ginny's spullen ging halen (A). Sorry voor de verwarring die ontstond door de manier waarop het was geschreven.**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 17**

Het was drie weken na het proces. Drie lange weken waarin ze Draco niet meer gezien had. Die tijd had ze goed kunnen gebruiken om weer een beetje zichzelf te worden. Ze kwam er achter dat ze niet de enige was die zoiets had meegemaakt en door erover te praten met vrouwen die hetzelfde hadden meegemaakt had ze het gevoel dat ze dat deel van haar leven kon afsluiten. Het was moeilijk om niet steeds excuses te blijven zoeken om Ethan's gedrag goed te praten, maar langzaamaan leek het haar te lukken. Ze had het gevoel dat ze weer sterker begon te worden, en een deel van de oude Ginny weer door begon te komen.

Waarom voelde ze zich dan toch zo rot? Het antwoordt was simpel: Draco. Na het proces had ze hem niet meer gezien. Het proces dat nog op haar netvlies gebrand stond.

_De tien minuten voor het wachten op de uitspraak leken wel een eeuwigheid te duren. Ze was er vrij zeker van dat Draco na Ethan's getuigenis wel vrijgesproken moest worden. Maar toch, de twijfel bleef. Ze keek naar Draco die er nog steeds rustig bijzat. Hoe hij dat zo kon was voor haar een raadsel. Zij zou er zeker niet zo rustig bij zitten._

_Ze schrok op uit haar gedachten toen de rechter en de jury opnieuw terug verschijnselden. Hoewel ze net wel niet kon wachten tot ze eindelijk zouden verschijnen, was ze nu bang dat ze er al weer waren. Nog even en ze zou er achter komen wat er met Draco zou gebeuren. Zou hij vrijgesproken worden of… Ze schudde haar hoofd en dwong zichzelf de gedachte niet af te maken. Hij zou gewoon worden vrijgesproken. Daar moest ze van overtuigd zijn. Het kon toch niet anders?_

_Het was doodstil in de rechtzaal en de rechter begon te spreken._

"_Heeft de jury een besluit genomen?"_

"_Jawel edelachtbare", antwoordde een klein mannetje met een al kalend hoofd die de voorzitter was van de jury._

"_Als de verdachte Draco Lucius Malfidus wil opstaan", zei de rechter terwijl hij naar Draco keek. Langzaam zag ze hoe Draco opstond en gespannen keek ze van de jury naar Draco._

"_Als de jury nu zijn besluit zou willen geven."_

_De voorzitter van de jury knikte en stond ook op terwijl hij Draco aankeek. _

"_De jury vind de verdachte voor het kidnappen van mevrouw Wemel onschuldig", de man stopte even met praten en Ginny slikte. Ze was blij dat hij voor deze daad onschuldig was verklaard, al sloeg de aanklacht natuurlijk ook nergens op. Haar zenuwen waren echter alles behalve verdwenen. Ze hield haar adem in, nieuwsgierig maar tegelijkertijd ook bang voor wat de voorzitter zou zeggen._

"_Voor het mishandelen van de dreuzel Ethan verklaard de jury de verdachte…"_

_Ginny keek de man van de jury aan. Wetend dat de woorden waarmee deze zin zou eindigen misschien wel hun hele leven zouden veranderen.  
_"_Onschuldig."  
__Ginny ademde weer opgelucht uit terwijl een glimlach op haar lippen plaatsnam. Draco was vrijgesproken, alles zou weer goed komen._

Na deze uitspraak had ze hem nog even kort gefeliciteerd, maar verder had ze hem niet meer gesproken of gezien. Ze was druk bezig geweest met haar herstel en hoopte dat Draco haar hierbij zou gaan helpen. Ze hoopte dat hij haar zou komen opzoeken om te vragen hoe het met haar ging of dat hij in ieder geval een brief zou schrijven. Maar het zag er niet naar uit dat zoiets zou gebeuren. Het was nu al drie weken na het proces en ze had niets meer van Draco gehoord.

Ze wist dat het niet goed was om meteen na een geweldadige relatie gelijk weer een relatie te beginnen. Iets wat Draco waarschijnlijk ook wist. Maar om hem nou gelijk helemaal niet meer te zien of te spreken? Ze wist dat hij slechts het beste voor haar wilde en misschien wel bang was dat hij anders in de weg zou staan bij haar herstel. Maar waarom voelde dit dan toch zo verkeerd?

Ze moest hem weer zien, dat was iets wat ze zeker wist. Lang genoeg had ze al gedaan wat andere mensen zeiden, het werd tijd dat ze zelf weer wat beslissingen zou nemen. Ze stond op van haar bureau en liep richting de deur. Als het goed was werkte Draco nog steeds voor het ministerie, dus dan zou hij waarschijnlijk ook ergens in het gebouw aanwezig moeten zijn. De vraag was waar? Waarom had ze hem nooit gevraagd waar hij precies was gaan werken op het ministerie? Ze besloot naar de receptie te gaan om daar te vragen waar Draco's kantoor is.

Terwijl ze richting de balie liep zag ze een vrouw met bruin haar wat verveeld door wat papieren kijken. Langzaam liep ze erop af en wachtte totdat de vrouw naar haar opkeek.

"Ik ben op zoek naar Draco Malfidus, kunt u mij misschien zeggen waar zijn kantoor is?"

De vrouw keek Ginny een beetje chagrijnig aan, alsof ze boos was dat zij haar durfde te storen.

"Heeft u een afspraak?", vroeg ze terwijl ze een neppe glimlach opzette.

"Uhm.. nee", zei Ginny langzaam terwijl ze snel een reden zocht waardoor ze toch zou weten waar zijn kantoor was. "Maar hij heeft een aantal dossiers van mij geleend die ik nodig heb", zei ze er snel achteraan.

De vrouw keek Ginny een beetje minachtend aan, alsof ze iets wist wat Ginny niet wist. Wat in dit geval natuurlijk ook zo was. "Als u me verteld welke dossiers dat zijn zorg ik dat u ze zo snel mogelijk krijgt", zei de vrouw terwijl ze al een veer pakte om het op te schrijven.

"Als u gewoon verteld waar Draco's kantoor is haal ik ze liever zelf even", zei Ginny ongeduldig. Waarom zei die vrouw niet gewoon waar Draco was?

"Dat kan ik helaas niet doen", zei de vrouw met een vrij tevreden blik. Duidelijk blij met de soort macht die ze nu over Ginny had.

"Waarom niet?", zei Ginny voor ze er erg in had.

"Mevrouw, als u het niet erg vind om weer te gaan. Ik heb wel wat beters te doen dan met u in discussie te gaan. Als u mij de namen van de dossiers geeft zorg ik ervoor dat u ze zo snel mogelijk weer op uw bureau heeft. Anders verzoek ik u weer te gaan."

Ginny staarde even met open mond naar de vrouw. Verschillende tegen antwoorden gingen door haar hoofd, de één nog hatelijker dan de ander. Ze wist zich echter op tijd te kalmeren en langzaam draaide ze zich om en liep ze weer terug naar haar kantoor. Op deze manier zou ze Draco dus niet te spreken krijgen. Dan zat er dus nog maar één ding op: ze moest naar zijn huis.

---

Ginny staarde even naar de deur voor ze aanklopte. Ze wachtte totdat de deur zou worden geopend en voelde haar hart kloppen in haar keel. Hoe kon ze hier nou zenuwachtig over zijn? Dit was toch wat ze wilde? Ze wist dat ze Draco moest spreken. Ze hoorde wat gerommel aan de deur en zag hoe de deur geopend werd.

"Ginny?", zei Draco verbaast terwijl hij haar met grote ogen aankeek.

"Uhm hai", zei Ginny wat onzeker terwijl ze Draco aanstaarde, niet goed wetend wat ze moest zeggen. Er volgde een wat ongemakkelijke stilte waarin ze elkaar beide bleven aanstaren. Ginny voelde opnieuw haar hart hard kloppen in haar keel terwijl ze Draco bekeek. Waarom zei hij niet iets? Waarom bleef hij de deur maar blokkeren? De stilte maakte haar zenuwachtig en ze besloot hem te doorbreken.

"Mag ik binnenkomen?", vroeg ze voorzichtig.

Het leek even te duren voordat de woorden goed tot Draco waren doorgedrongen. Hij schudde even kort zijn hoofd voor hij z'n blik weer op Ginny richtte.

"Wat doe je hier?", vroeg hij vrij bot.

Ginny keek even naar de grond. Dit was niet het soort welkom dat ze verwacht had nu ze hem eindelijk weer een keer zag.

"Ik wilde je graag weer een keer zien. Ik mis je", zei ze zacht terwijl ze weer voorzichtig opkeek.

"Je hebt me gezien dus je kunt weer gaan", zei Draco terwijl hij de deur probeerde dicht te doen.

"Wacht!", zei Ginny geschrokken. Ze wist dat ze iets moest doen, het gesprek kon toch niet zo eindigen? Waarom deed hij zo vreemd?

Ze zag hoe Draco stopte met het sluiten van de deur en haar weer aankeek.

Blij dat ze hem voor even tegen had kunnen houden keek ze op naar hem. Reebruine ogen richtte zich op zilvergrijze. Ginny keek diep in zijn ogen, hopend daar een reden aan te treffen voor zijn vreemde gedrag.

"Hoe gaat het met je?", zei ze zacht.

Draco trok een beetje pijnlijk gezicht en schudde zijn hoofd. "Ginny", zei hij zacht. "Het is beter als je gaat."

Deze woorden zorgden ervoor dat er iets in Ginny knapte. Al weken werd ze door iedereen verteld wat ze moest doen en wat beter voor haar zou zijn. Ze werd het spuugzat.

"Wat weet jij er nou van!", gilde ze boos.

Draco keek Ginny geschokt aan, duidelijk geschrokken van haar uitbarsting.

"Ik denk dat het beter is als we elkaar een tijdje niet meer zien na alles wat er gebeurt is", zei Draco langzaam.

Na alles wat er met Ethan gebeurt is, dacht Ginny bitter. Als iedereen zo graag wilde dat ze verder ging met haar leven, waarom bleef iedereen haar dan nog steeds als een porseleinen pop behandelen die ieder moment uit elkaar kon vallen?

"Waarom zou dat nou beter zijn?", zei Ginny boos.

"Gin, je hebt veel meegemaakt de afgelopen tijd", zei Draco voorzichtig.

Ginny keek Draco ongelovig aan. Ze had gedacht en gehoopt dat hij haar toch wel zou begrijpen.

"Dus zelfs nu krijgt Ethan het nog voor elkaar om mijn leven te bepalen", zei Ginny met wat waterige ogen.

"Nee Gin", zei Draco vlug.

"Nee?!", onderbrak Ginny boos. "Daar lijkt het anders wel op. Waar ben je nou bang voor?"

"Dat ik verliefd op je wordt", mompelde Draco zacht. Misschien wel hopend dat Ginny het niet zou verstaan.

De zacht gesproken woorden vulden de donkere avond en Ginny en Draco keken elkaar opnieuw aan. Geen woorden werden gesproken. Ginny probeerde Draco te begrijpen na deze bekentenis maar kwam er al snel achter dat dat niet lukte. Waarom zou hij bang zijn om verliefd op haar te worden? En waarom wilde hij haar niet bij hem in de buurt hebben.

"Je kunt maar beter weer gaan", zei Draco met een wat schorre stem.

Ginny staarde Draco aan. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking vreemd blank. Vele gedachten gingen door haar hoofd. Hoe ze hier gewoon moest blijven en hem moest laten inzien dat hij niet zonder haar zou kunnen. Hoe ze hem moest laten zien hoe geweldig ze samen waren, hoe fijn ze het konden hebben. Hoe ze hem moest dwingen naar haar te luisteren en hem zo moest overhalen om haar weer binnen te laten in zijn huis, en ook in zijn leven.

Ze zag hoe een zacht briesje zijn haren langs zijn gezicht liet waaien. Haar ogen liet ze op die van hem gericht terwijl een eenzame traan langs haar wang gleed. Ze wilde al deze dingen wel doen, maar leek er de kracht wel niet voor te hebben. Ze wist dat als hij dan opnieuw nee zou zeggen of haar weg zou sturen, dat ze de teleurstelling niet aankon.

Nog een laatste keer keek ze hem aan voor ze zich langzaam omdraaide en het tuinpad afliep, de straat uit. Ze voelde Draco's blik op zich maar weigerde zich om te draaien.

---

**Why does my heart feel so bad - Moby**

Why does my heart feel so bad?  
Why does my soul feel so bad?  
These open doors.

---

Oké, dus ik ben gemeen, maar dat wisten jullie al toch?(A)


	19. Hoofdstuk 18

**Hoofdstuk 18**

Draco staarde naar Ginny totdat zij opgeslokt werd door het duister en hij haar niet langer kon zien. Als in trance sloot hij de deur achter zich en liep hij naar de woonkamer waar hij gelijk een glas vuurwhisky inschonk. Hij wist dat hij haar zojuist pijn gedaan had, maar dit was het beste voor haar.

Met het glas vuurwhisky in zijn hand en de fles in zijn andere plofte hij neer op de bank. Hij kon haar niet in gevaar brengen, iets wat hij eigenlijk al gedaan had door haar te laten weten dat hij weer terug was in Londen. Hij nam en grote slok whisky en voelde hoe het goedje in zijn keel brandde. Hij moest haar wel helpen toen hij zag hoe die Ethan haar behandelde, hij had echter niet verwacht dat hij nog zoveel voor haar zou voelen, en zij voor hem.

Opnieuw bracht hij het glas naar zijn lippen en nam een tweede slok. Ginny zou zijn gedrag tegenover haar vast niet begrijpen, maar dat kon ze ook niet. Woede vulde zich in hem als hij weer dacht aan de reden waardoor hij haar nu opnieuw uit zijn leven liet gaan. Boos gooide hij het nog half gevulde glas tegen de muur.

Een kluizenaar. Dat was hoe hij de rest van zijn leven moest gaan leven. Dat was de prijs die hij moest betalen als hij niet wilde dat mensen om wie hij gaf in gevaar zouden komen. En dat allemaal door zijn_ lieve_ vader, de reden waardoor hij Londen ook de eerste keer verlaten had. Zijn vader, één van de weinige nog levende dooddoeners die niet in Azkaban zat. De man die ook nu nog steeds zijn leven wilde bepalen.

De eerste keer was hij gedwongen om Londen en ook Ginny achter te laten. Zijn vader was er achter gekomen dat zijn zoon een relatie had met een Wemel. Wonder boven wonder besloot zijn vader om niet gelijk haar te vermoorden maar eerst nog even bij zijn zoon langs te gaan.

Draco keek naar het kapotte glas dat op de grond lag. Ach, dan moest hij maar gewoon gelijk uit de fles drinken. Hij haalde de dop van de fles en nam een grote slok.

Het gesprek dat toen volgde herinnerde hij zich nog goed. Hij moest zo ver mogelijk uit de buurt van Ginny Wemel blijven als hij niet wilde dat er iets met haar zou gebeuren. En dus was hij vertrokken. Jarenlang hoorde hij bijna niets meer van zijn vader, en hij achtte het veilig om weer terug te keren naar Londen. Hoewel hij eerst van plan was geweest om bij Ginny uit de buurt te blijven, waren al zijn goed bedoelde plannen verdwenen zodra hij haar weer zag. Zeker toen hij er achter kwam dat ze in een geweldadige relatie zat wist hij dat hij haar moest helpen. Het zou hem niets verbazen als Lucius ervoor gezorgd had dat Ginny en Ethan elkaar ontmoet hebben, al had hij daar geen bewijs voor en was die Ethan natuurlijk ook een dreuzel. Opnieuw nam hij een slok whisky uit de fles en staarde naar de muur.

Zijn hulp aan Ginny zorgde ervoor dat zijn vader hem weer had kunnen vinden. Zijn proces had voor veel media aandacht gezorgd en zijn vader las ook de kranten. Op het moment dat het proces gaande was had hij er niet eens bij nagedacht, het enige waar hij aan kon denken was Ginny. Hij was blij toen hij weer als vrij man naar huis mocht en vastbesloten om Ginny diezelfde avond nog mee uit eten te vragen. Plannen die hij snel weer moest aanpassen toen hij zag welke verrassing er thuis op hem wachtte.

Nietsvermoedend was hij naar binnen gegaan. Zodra hij echter de deur achter zich had dichtgetrokken voelde hij hoe een toverstok ruw in zijn nek werd geduwd.

Hij wreef even over zijn nek, alsof de herinnering het hem ook weer liet voelen. Wederom wilde hij de fles whisky naar zijn mond brengen, maar halverwege de beweging stopte hij en zette de fles op de grond neer.

Wie had gedacht dat Lucius de kranten nog zo goed bijhield. Het nieuws over zijn proces had hem ook bereikt en Lucius was niet gekomen om zijn felicitaties over te brengen. Hij voelde tranen in zijn ogen verzamelen maar knipperde hard om ze weg te vechten. Het was nu geen tijd om te gaan huilen. Hij had kunnen weten dat dit ervan zou komen.

De boodschap die zijn vader hem kwam brengen was duidelijk. Als hij hen nog eenmaal samen zou aantreffen zouden de gevolgen niet te overzien zijn.

Hij ging op de bank liggen en staarde naar het plafond. Wat moest hij nu doen? Hij kon de rest van zijn leven weg blijven lopen. Bang om mensen te dicht bij hem te laten omdat zijn vader misschien wel zou besluiten dat hij niet met die mensen om zou mogen gaan. Niet echt een leven waar hij veel zin in had.

Het alternatief was echter niet veel beter. Hij kon hier blijven en proberen het weer goed te maken met Ginny. Als dit zou gebeuren zou hij echter nooit rust hebben. Hij zou zich continu zorgen maken over Ginny en zou haar niet alleen durven te laten. En als hij haar een keer uit het oog zou verliezen zou Lucius toe kunnen slaan. Hij rilde bij de gedachte. Hij moest zorgen dat zij veilig bleef. Als het alleen zijn leven was dat gevaar liep zou hij blijven, maar dat van Ginny was hem te kostbaar.

En dan was er natuurlijk altijd nog een derde optie. Draco beet op zijn lip en richtte zijn blik op de muur alsof die het antwoord zou weten. Hij wist niet of hij in staat zou zijn om deze derde optie uit te voeren. De optie die het helpen vangen van Lucius omvatte. Hij wist dat als het ministerie Lucius te pakken zou krijgen hij ongetwijfeld de dementors kus zou krijgen voor de misdaden die hij tijdens de oorlog had gepleegd. Hij wist niet of hij wel in staat zou zijn om te helpen hem te vangen terwijl hij wist dat hij daarmee zijn vaders doodvonnis tekende. Ja, de man had hem niet altijd even aardig behandeld en zelfs nu probeerde hij nog het leven van hem te beïnvloeden. Maar toch, het bleef zijn vader. De man die hem had opgevoed en die er mede voor gezorgd had dat hij de man was die hij nu was. De man aan wie hij ook zoveel te danken had.

Zonder te kijken wat hij deed greep hij met zijn hand langs de bank op zoek naar de fles whisky. Onhandig stootte hij hem eerst om waardoor hij genoodzaakt was om zich om te draaien en te kijken waar de fles zich precies bevond voordat hij de fles weer op kon rapen. Hij zag de natte vlek op het tapijt waar een deel van de whisky zich nu bevond, maar besteedde er verder niet echt aandacht aan. Met de nu nog slechts halfvolle fles stevig in zijn hand geklemd ging hij overeind zitten en nam hij opnieuw een grote slok uit de fles.

Hij wist dat hij een keuze moest maken, een keuze die hem hoe dan ook ongeluk zou brengen. Er leek wel geen goede keuze te zijn.

---

**This time – 3 doors down**

Unsure of yourself  
You stand divided now  
Which road will lead you there  
Last time you fell and you hit hard  
Your wounds have healed by now  
But you still see your scars yeah

But it's not the way it used to be right now  
You come so far to just let this go my friend  
Don't go out the same way you did the last time  
You'll break when you fall  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over  
You've got to believe in yourself this time

Live on, live it up today  
This life's your cup  
So drink it up I say, yeah  
Say it's mine so give it all up to me now  
And walk that line, don't let this go my friend


	20. Hoofdstuk 19

**Hoofdstuk 19.**

Lucius keek met grote geschrokken ogen naar zijn zoon, die er slechts stil bij stond. Hij voelde hoe twee schouwers hem stevig beetpakten, maar hield zijn ogen gericht op zijn zoon. Hij zag hoe Draco er niet echt geschrokken uitzag, dus hij had moeten weten dat dit zou gebeuren. Verraden door zijn eigen zoon.

Draco staarde naar het tafereel dat zich voor zijn ogen afspeelde. Hij zag hoe de schouwers zijn vader vastpakten, klaar om hem naar Azkaban te brengen. Hij voelde zijn vaders blik op zich maar kon hem gewoon niet aankijken. Hij wist dat dit zou gebeuren, dat de schouwers klaar stonden om zijn vader mee te nemen. Maar toch, het was iets waar hij zich niet goed op had kunnen voorbereiden. Hij had zojuist zijn vader's doodvonnis getekend, iets wat Lucius nu ook moest weten.

Langzaam keek hij op en staarde in zijn vader's ogen. Hij zag de schok, woede en teleurstelling in zijn vaders gezicht. Hij zag hoe de schouwers Lucius probeerde mee te nemen, maar zijn vader leek niet echt mee te werken. Hij luisterde niet naar de schouwers en hield zijn blik gericht op Draco. Draco kon het oogcontact niet langer in stand houden en keek weg. Het was te pijnlijk om zijn vader zo te zien, en te weten dat hij de reden voor dit alles was.

--

Met grote ogen las Ginny de krantenkop. _Dooddoener Lucius Malfidus eindelijk gevangen._ In het artikel werd uitgebreid verteld wat de man allemaal op z'n geweten had en hoe de executie nog dezelfde avond had plaatsgevonden. Dit, doordat er al eerdere processen waren gehouden waarin hij was veroordeeld, maar steeds opnieuw in staat was geweest om te ontsnappen. Het duistere teken dat hij op z'n arm droeg was het enige bewijs dat ze nog nodig hadden.

Hoewel het artikel uitvoerig inging over het leven van Lucius Malfidus ging er maar één ding door Ginny's hoofd. Draco. Het was nu een paar dagen nu hun laatste ontmoeting waar ze zich had laten wegsturen. Hoe moest hij zich wel niet voelen nu zijn vader gedood was door de demontors.

Ze legde de krant neer op de tafel en stond op. Ze zou zich nu niet een tweede keer laten wegsturen. Draco had op dit moment een vriend nodig. Als hij dan niet méér wilde, kon ze in ieder geval proberen om die vriend voor hem te zijn. Vastbesloten pakte ze haar mantel van de kapstok en verdwijnselde naar het verdwijnselpunt nabij Draco's huis.

Toch wat zenuwachtig liep ze de straat in waar Draco woonde. Hoe zou hij reageren om haar weer te zien? Ze vond het moeilijk om zijn reactie te voorspellen. Ze haalde een keer diep adem terwijl ze zijn tuinpad opliep en zichzelf er nogmaals aan herinnerde dat ze zich niet weer weg zou laten sturen. Vastbesloten klopte ze op zijn deur en wachtte tot hij geopend werd. Ze hoefde niet lang te wachten voordat de deur geopend werd en Draco met een fles vuurwhisky in zijn hand haar groette.

Ginny keek wat verbaasd van de fles in zijn hand naar Draco. Het was nog ochtend en hij was nu al aan het drinken geslagen? En als de geur die van hem afkwam enig idee gaf was hij al een tijdje bezig.

"Ginnnyyy", sleurde Draco terwijl hij half tegen de deur aan hing. "Welkom", zei hij terwijl hij de fles in de lucht hield.

"Draco je bent dronken", zei Ginny meer als constatering dan als vraag.

"Goed gezien", zei Draco met een vaag soort grijns. "Wil je meedoen?"

Ginny keek opnieuw van de fles vuurwhisky naar Draco. Ze wilde graag binnenkomen om hem te steunen, maar om nou op dit tijdstip al whisky te drinken.

"Liever niet. Mag ik misschien binnen komen?"

Draco ging iets aan de kant en zorgde er zo voor dat Ginny naar binnen kon. Langzaam liep Ginny naar binnen en liep de gang door naar de woonkamer. Ze hoorde hoe Draco de deur sloot en haar vervolgens volgde. Ze schrok van de rotzooi die ze in de woonkamer aantrof. Ze zag verschillende kranten op de grond liggen, sommige verscheurd in kleine stukjes. Op de tafel stonden verschillende glazen met daarbij vele flessen drank waarvan de meesten half leeg waren.

"Welkom op mijn feestje. Ga zitten", zei Draco terwijl hij naar de bank gebaarde. Het verbaasde Ginny dat Draco nog zo recht kon lopen, aan de troep hier te zien had hij al behoorlijk wat gedronken. Voorzichtig ging ze zitten op een stukje van de bank waar niet zoveel rotzooi lag.

"Feestje?", vroeg ze daarna verbaasd aan Draco, toen de woorden die hij sprak tot haar doordrongen.

"Ja", zei Draco terwijl hij overtuigend knikte. "Ter ere van de exceees, excecu, exceck…"

"Executie?", zei Ginny.

Draco knikte. "Dat ja, van mijn vader", zei hij terwijl hij knikte en besloot een slok drank te nemen uit de fles.

Ginny keek Draco wat bezorgd aan.

"Misschien kun je beter stoppen met drinken."

"Waarom? Er is genoeg hoor", zei Draco met een wrange glimlach.

Ginny zuchtte terwijl ze Draco wat hulpeloos aankeek. Ze kon hem nu door laten drinken en gewoon door laten gaan waarmee hij bezig was, of ze kon maatregelen nemen.

Ze stond op en liep naar Draco toe. Daar aangekomen trok ze de fles vuurwhisky uit zijn handen.

"Hey", zei Draco protesterend terwijl hij naar de fles wilde grijpen. Al snel verscheen er echter een soort grijns op zijn gezicht. "Als je ook wilde hoef je het alleen maar te vragen hoor." Hij liep richting de tafel en pakte daar een andere fles die hij begon te openen.

Ginny keek naar Draco die inmiddels de andere fles al bijna geopend had. Het werd toch nog een stuk lastiger dan ze dacht. Opnieuw liep ze op hem af en trok ook deze fles uit zijn handen. Snel zette ze de flessen achter zich op tafel en keek Draco vastberaden aan.

"Hey", riep Draco dit keer verontwaardigd terwijl hij naar Ginny keek. Hij probeerde opnieuw een fles van de tafel te pakken maar Ginny stond tussen hem en de tafel in, zodat hij er niet bij kon.

"Je hebt genoeg gedronken", zei Ginny terwijl ze met haar handen in haar zij hem aankeek.

"En dat bepaal jij?", zei Draco terwijl zijn ogen zich iets verkleinden en hij haar boos aanstaarde. "Jij hebt niets over mij te zeggen." Kwaad draaide hij zich om en liep naar de drankenkast waar verrassend genoeg ook nog een fles drank te vinden was.

De opmerking die Draco maakte deed haar pijn. Al wist ze dat hij gelijk had, wie was zij om te bepalen wat hij wel en niet dronk? Maar zij kon hem toch niet zo door laten gaan? Dat zou hem uiteindelijk ook vernietigen. Ze keek op toen ze wat gerommel hoorde en zag hoe hij opnieuw een andere fles aan het openen was.

"Natuurlijk, grijp maar weer naar een andere fles", zei ze kwaad terwijl ze toekeek wat hij aan het doen was. Ze was niet zozeer kwaad op hem, als wel op zichzelf. Ze voelde zich hulpeloos en kon niets anders doen dan toekijken hoe hij zich voldronk.

"Sorry, waar zijn mijn manieren. Wil je ook wat?", zei Draco met een vreemde grijns terwijl hij de fles inmiddels geopend had en hem aan haar liet zien.

Ginny had er genoeg van. Kwaad liep ze op hem af en boos trok ze de fles uit zijn handen die zij vervolgens hard op de grond gooide. Het geluid van het vallende glas echode in de verder stille huiskamer. Geschrokken en verbaasd keek Draco haar aan.

"Genoeg oké", zei Ginny boos terwijl ze hem bij z'n arm beetpakte en richting de trap begon te trekken. "Het wordt tijd dat je een douche neemt want je stinkt naar de drank. Hopelijk wordt je er dan ook wat nuchterder door. En daarna moeten wij eens goed praten."

Ze was verbaasd dat Draco haar gewoon volgde en zijn arm niet losmaakte uit haar greep. Ze wist dat als hij echt wilde hij zichzelf zo los had. Blijkbaar hadden haar woorden hem zo geschokt dat hij haar nu zomaar volgde. Wat het ook was, zij was er blij om. Ze begreep dat hij aan het rouwen was, maar dit was niet de manier.

Ze gooide de badkamerdeur open en trok hem de badkamer in. Daar aangekomen liep ze naar de douche die ze snel aanzette voor ze Draco er met kleding en al onderduwde. Snel sprong hij weer onder de straal vandaan. Het koude water ervoor zorgend dat hij weer uit de soort trance kwam waar hij zich in bevond.

Ginny was inmiddels alweer naar de badkamerdeur gelopen en keek Draco aan.

"Ik zie je zo beneden", zei Ginny wat rustiger terwijl ze nog eenmaal naar Draco glansde voor ze de badkamerdeur achter zich sloot en naar beneden liep. Daar aangekomen begon ze meteen met verschillende schoonmaakspreuken om de kamer weer enigszins schoon te krijgen. De vele flessen drank borg ze op in de drankenkast die ze vervolgens met een slotspreuk op slot deed. Deze zou Draco voorlopig niet nodig hebben. Ze bekeek de verschillende kranten die op de grond lagen en zag dat deze allemaal openlagen bij het artikel dat ging over de vangst van Lucius. Snel vouwde ze ze dicht en borg ze op. Niet zeker weten of ze ze wel moest opbergen of gewoon weg moest gooien.

Ze was net de laatste kranten aan het wegleggen toen ze Draco de kamer weer in zag komen. Hij zag er inmiddels weer een beetje nuchterder uit door de douche die hij had gehad. Een beetje gespannen keek ze hem aan, benieuwd hoe hij nu op haar zou reageren. Ze was daarnet misschien nogal wat bepalend geweest en nu hij tijd heeft gehad om daar goed over na te denken was hij misschien wel boos. Ze zag hoe hij plaatsnam op de bank, maar nog steeds had hij niet gesproken. Haar zenuwen namen weer toe terwijl ze hem aankeek, niet goed wetend wat ze moest doen. Moest zij deze stilte verbreken? Wat moest ze zeggen? Wat moest ze doen?

"Je wilde praten?"

Het kwam vrij rustig uit Draco's mond en hij keek vragend op naar Ginny. Ginny knikte. "Ja", zei ze, terwijl ze naar de bank liep en naast hem ging zitten. Ze zorgde ervoor dat ze goed aan 'haar' kant van de bank bleef, niet goed wetend of Draco haar wel zo dicht bij hem wilde hebben.

Ze slikte terwijl ze haar blik op Draco's gezicht gericht hield.

"Hoe voel je je?"

Draco haalde z'n schouders op. Z'n ogen inmiddels gericht op de lege muur tegenover zich.

"Het spijt me, voor wat er met je vader gebeurt is", zei Ginny die Draco's stilte maar niets vond.

"Ik niet", zei Draco koeltjes.

"Huh, wat?", zei Ginny die Draco's reactie maar vreemd vond.

"Ik zei dat ik er geen spijt van had. Ik kan er toch moeilijk spijt van hebben als ik de reden ben dat hij nu dood is", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n gezicht nu eindelijk naar dat van haar draaide en zij zijn roodbetraande ogen kon zien.

"Hoe bedoel je?", zei Ginny verbaasd.

"Ik heb hem verraden. Ik ben de reden dat de schouwers hem konden vangen. En ik..", Draco slikte terwijl hij z'n ogen even sloot. "Ik ben de reden dat hij nu dood is."

"Dat is onzin!", gilde Ginny half.

Verrast door Ginny's uitbarsting keek Draco op.

"Jij bent niet de reden dat je vader dood is. Hoe kun je dat nou denken", zei Ginny overtuigend.

"Het is mijn schuld dat de schouwers hem gevangen hebben", zei Draco die niet snapte hoe Ginny kon zeggen dat het niet zijn schuld was. Hij wist dat het zijn schuld was, dus wie probeerde ze te overtuigen? Als hij de schouwers niet had verteld dat zijn vader… Hij schudde z'n hoofd bij de nare gedachte.

"Oké, dus misschien ben jij de reden dat de schouwers je vader gevangen hebben", zei Ginny langzaam.

"Inderdaad ja", zei Draco zuchtend, blij dat ze het nu eindelijk begreep.

"Dat betekend niet dat jij de reden bent dat hij nu dood is", zei Ginny fel. "Het is zijn eigen schuld dat hij dood is. Hij heeft al die misdaden zelf gepleegd. Hij was jarenlang dooddoener."

Draco schudde zijn hoofd.

"Dan nog ben ik degene die ervoor gezorgd heeft dat de schouwers hem te pakken kregen."

"Oké, dus jij hebt ervoor gezorgd dat de schouwers hem gisteren gevangen hebben. Maar wie zegt dat ze hem niet al lang op het spoor waren? Wie zegt dat zij hem niet misschien zelf ook wel een dag later of dezelfde dag gevangen hadden?", vroeg Ginny redelijk terwijl ze hem aankeek.

Draco ontweek Ginny's blik. Het was lief dat zij haar best deed om hem ervan te overtuigen dat het niet zijn schuld was, maar dat was het wel.

Ginny zag Draco's onverzettelijkheid en zuchtte. Hoe kon ze hem er nou van overtuigen dat het niet zijn schuld was? Ze kreeg een idee en keek hem aan, hopend dat het zou werken.

"Dus je geeft toe, het was mijn eigen schuld dat Ethan mij mishandelde", zei ze triest terwijl ze naar haar schoot keek. Vanuit haar ooghoek zag ze echter dat ze Draco's aandacht had.

"Nee!", zei hij fel. "Dat was gewoon een klootzak. Je mag jezelf daar niet de schuld van geven. Jij kon daar niets aan doen. Hij was fout, jij hebt helemaal niets verkeerd gedaan."

"Dit is precies hetzelfde", zei Ginny terwijl ze opkeek en zorgde voor oogcontact. "Jij hebt niet al die moorden gepleegd. Jij hebt niet het duistere teken. Dus jij hebt ook helemaal niets verkeerd gedaan. Eigenlijk heb je juist iets geweldigs gedaan. Je hebt ervoor gezorgd dat de toverwereld verlost is van een moordenaar", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco bleef aankijken.

"Ze moeten me een lintje geven", zei Draco dof terwijl hij weer wegkeek.

Ginny pakte Draco's kin beet en draaide zijn gezicht naar dat van haar zodat hij wel gedwongen was om haar aan te kijken.

"Het is niet jouw schuld. Je bent nu droevig omdat je vader dood is, en dat is begrijpelijk. Maar je kunt jezelf er niet de schuld van blijven geven. Jij hebt niets verkeerd gedaan", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar best deed om tot Draco door te dringen. Ze liet Draco's kin weer los en liet haar handen in haar schoot vallen.

Een tijdlang was het stil tussen beide. Draco staarde opnieuw naar de muur en Ginny zag een traan naar beneden glijden.

"Ik voel me gewoon zo rot", zei Draco zacht terwijl hij z'n gezicht naar de muur gericht hield. "Ik blijf maar denken dat als ik niet… Als ik…", hij slikte, niet in staat om de zinnen af te maken.

"Het is niet jouw schuld", zei Ginny opnieuw, dit keer wat rustiger dan de vorige keren.

Draco knikte terwijl z'n ogen nog steeds op de muur gericht stonden. "Ik mis hem", zei hij zacht terwijl hij een traan wegveegde.

Ginny zag hoe Draco er nogal gebroken uitzag. Langzaam schoof ze wat dichterbij. Hoewel ze onzeker was hoe hij op haar aanraking zou reageren, wist ze dat ze iets moest doen. En dit was misschien wel het enige wat ze kon doen. Voorzichtig legde ze haar ene arm in zijn nek terwijl ze met haar andere arm hem wat meer naar haar toedraaide. Ze legde haar armen om hem heen en al snel bevonden zijn armen zich ook om haar. Langzaam wreef ze met haar armen over zijn rug terwijl ze hoorde hoe Draco zachtjes snikte. Ze hoopte hem op deze manier toch een beetje kracht te geven en hem te helpen zoals hij ook haar geholpen had.


	21. Hoofdstuk 20

**Ik wil iedereen alvast een creatief, fantasierijk, gelukkig, succesvol, gezond en super 2007 wensen!**

Dit hoofdstukje vond ik lastig om te schrijven omdat ik nu eindelijk wel weer eens wat vrolijkers wilde schrijven, omdat de vorige hoofdstukken een beetje depri waren. Ik vond het lastig omdat Draco toch in een soort rouwperiode zit. Ik hoop dat het niet te gehaast gaat, en anders sorry! (A)

**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 20.**

Langzaam opende Ginny haar ogen. Geschrokken ging ze overeind zitten toen ze zag dat dit niet de kamer was waar ze normaal altijd in lag. Ze keek de kamer in het rond en langzaam kwamen de herinneringen van de avond ervoor weer bij haar terug. Ze lag in de logeerkamer bij Draco omdat ze hem niet alleen wilde laten. Toen ze moe begon te worden had hij haar daarom de logeerkamer aangeboden waar ze in slaap moest zijn gevallen. Ze zag haar kleding netjes opgevouwen naast het bed liggen en pakte het op. Snel kleedde ze zich aan en besloot op zoek te gaan naar Draco.

Ze sloot de deur van de kamer en liep naar de trap die haar naar de benedenverdieping zou brengen. Terwijl ze de trap afliep deed ze een stil gebedje om hem niet opnieuw met allemaal drank aan te treffen.

"Draco", zei ze zachtjes terwijl ze naar de woonkamer liep. Een vertederde glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht toen ze hem daar op de bank zag liggen. Hij moest daar in slaap gevallen zijn. Zachtjes liep ze naar de keuken en begon koffie te zetten. Na eerst in verschillende kastjes gezocht te hebben naar de koffie had ze het eindelijk gevonden. Snel pakte ze twee mokken die ze eerder al was tegengekomen tijdens haar zoektocht. Ze wachtte totdat de koffie was doorgetrokken voor ze het inschonk en met de mokken in haar hand naar de woonkamer liep. Ze glimlachte toen ze zag dat Draco nog steeds op de bank aan het slapen was. Voorzichtig zette ze de mokken op de tafel neer voordat ze naast de bank neer knielde. Ze keek naar Draco's gezicht dat er nu zo rustig uitzag. Voorzichtig veegde ze een pluk haar uit zijn ogen en zag hoe zijn ogen langzaam open gingen.

Draco probeerde zich uit te rekken en kreunde toen zijn spieren hem lieten weten het niet fijn te vinden om op de bank te slapen.

"Ginny?", zei hij nog wat slaperig terwijl zijn blik zich op haar richtte.

"Goedemorgen", zei ze met een kleine lach.

Hij ging overeind zitten en kreunde opnieuw toen hij zijn rug voelde protesteren.

"Help me herinneren dat ik niet opnieuw op de bank in slaap moet vallen. Mijn lichaam vind dat niet zo fijn", zei Draco terwijl hij over zijn rug wreef.

"Waarom doe je dat dan ook? Je hebt immers een prima bed boven staan", zei Ginny grijnzend.

Draco gaf Ginny een boze blik en als vredesoffer gaf Ginny hem de mok koffie aan. Zijn hand raakte haar vingers en ze keken elkaar diep in de ogen. Ze zag hoe Draco zich langzaam wat meer naar voren leunde en ze slikte. Langzaam boog ook zij zich wat naar voren maar plotseling leek Draco zich te bedenken en leunde hij weer terug naar achteren, de mok stevig in zijn hand.

Ginny deed haar best niet te teleurgesteld te kijken en pakte voorzichtig haar eigen mok.

"Hoe voel je je?", vroeg ze zacht terwijl ze hem aankeek.

"Geweldig", zei Draco met een grimas. "Ik heb het idee alsof er een tractor over me heengereden is."

Ginny warmde haar handen aan de mok terwijl ze Draco bleef aankijken. Dit was niet wat ze bedoelde.

"Wat?", zei Draco wat geïrriteerd. Hij was nooit echt een ochtendmens geweest en Ginny's constante gestaar maakte hem wat ongemakkelijk.

"Niets", zei Ginny snel terwijl ze haar ogen weer op haar eigen mok richtte. Ze wist dat hij zich nog steeds rot moest voelen over wat er gebeurt was met zijn vader, maar hij leek wel vastbesloten om er niets meer over te zeggen en te doen alsof er gisteren niets gebeurt was.

Draco hield zijn ogen nog even gericht op Ginny, maar die leek niet van plan om verder nog iets te zeggen. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en nam een slok van de warme koffie. Hij staarde Ginny weer even aan voor hij opnieuw sprak.

"Je kunt wel weer gaan", zei terwijl hij z'n ogen op z'n mok gericht hield.

"Wat?", zei Ginny wat verrast terwijl ze haar mok weer neerzette.

"Ik heb de nacht overleefd. Ik heb niet langer een babysitter nodig. Ik overleef het wel", zei hij wat ruw zonder Ginny aan te kijken.

Ginny slikte terwijl ze naar Draco keek. Ze wist dat hij haar wel een keer zou wegsturen, maar op deze manier? Ze wachtte even, maar Draco leek verder niets meer te zeggen. Langzaam stond ze op en bleef Draco aankijken die ondertussen weer verder was gegaan met het drinken van z'n koffie, alsof ze al weg was.

Ze liep naar de gang waar ze haar mantel pakte en aandeed voor ze weer even de woonkamer inliep. Draco staarde uit het raam met zijn koffiemok nog steeds in z'n hand.

"Dan ga ik maar", zei Ginny terwijl ze naar Draco bleef kijken. Hij gaf geen reactie en bleef naar buiten kijken, alsof ze al weg was. Ginny vroeg zich af wat ze mis had gedaan om zo'n afscheid te verdienen. Ze slikte. Misschien was het maar beter zo.

"Dag", zei ze zacht terwijl ze zich omdraaide en naar de deur liep.

Draco hoorde haar zacht gesproken afscheid en slikte. Hij keek richting de kamerdeur en zag hoe ze daar inderdaad niet meer stond. Hij hoorde hoe de buitendeur werd geopend. Nog even en hij zou ongetwijfeld de klap horen die zou aangeven dat Ginny zijn huis verlaten had. Het was beter zo. Hij zette de mok op de tafel en ging opnieuw liggen op de bank. Zijn spieren protesteerden, maar de pijn was niets vergeleken met een andere pijn die hij voelde. Hij hoorde hoe de buitendeur dichtsloeg en wist dat Ginny zijn huis verlaten had.

"Ik laat me niet opnieuw wegsturen."

Geschrokken ging Draco weer overeind zitten en staarde naar Ginny die opnieuw in de huiskamer stond. Ze had een eigenwijze gezichtsuitdrukking en stond met haar handen in haar zij terwijl ze hem aanstaarde.

"Ik weet waar je mee bezig bent Draco, maar het zal je niet lukken. Ik laat me niet opnieuw wegjagen omdat jij denkt dat dat beter voor mij is."

Verrast staarde Draco haar aan. Hij had echt gedacht dat ze weg zou gaan. Maar nu hij haar zo hoorde zag het ernaar uit dat ze hem echt door begon te krijgen. Stiekem was hij ook wel blij dat ze bleef. Want hoewel hij wel zei dat hij haar weg wilde hebben….

"Zal ik het ontbijt dan maar regelen?"

Dit keer was het Ginny's beurt om verrast te kijken. Ze had verwacht dat hij veel moeilijker zou doen over haar terugkeer. Maar het zag ernaar uit dat hij zich erbij neergelegd had, net zo goed eigenlijk. Ze was toch niet van plan om weer weg te gaan op zo'n manier.

"Graag", antwoordde ze terwijl ze zag hoe Draco de huiself riep om het ontbijt klaar te maken.

---

Het was inmiddels alweer het einde van de middag. Ze zaten samen op de bank, stomende koppen chocolade melk in hun handen. Een groot deel van de dag hadden ze pratend doorgebracht. Ze praatte vooral over luchtige dingen en vermeden de wat zwaardere onderwerpen als Ethan en Lucius. Ginny vond het vreemd dat Draco geen tekenen meer van verdriet liet zien over het overlijden van zijn vader. Zij wilde echter niet over het onderwerp beginnen. Ze wist dat iedereen dit soort dingen op z'n eigen manier moest verwerken, en zolang hij niet naar de drank greep of andere gevaarlijke dingen deed wilde ze best de afleiding voor hem zijn.

Na een lange stilte nam ze een slok chocolademelk en terwijl ze dit deed keek ze op in Draco's gezicht. Zijn huid zag er nog steeds perfect uit, in tegenstelling tot haar gezicht dat verschillende sproeten droeg. Ze keek een beetje zuur bij de gedachte aan haar eigen gezicht en zette de kop chocolademelk weer neer. Opnieuw keek ze hem aan en ze had het gevoel dat ze zijn zachte adem op haar gezicht voelde. Wederom was er een lange stilte. Ze schraapte haar keel terwijl ze haar ogen strak op die van hem gericht hield.

"In ieder geval, wat vind jij nou van die nieuwe zwerkbalspeler van…", begon Ginny om de stilte maar te doorbreken.

"Laat de speler", mompelde Draco terwijl hij zich meer naar haar toeboog. Ginny hield haar adem bijna in, zou hij misschien toch meer met haar willen.

Hun ogen bleven op elkaar gericht voordat zijn blik lager zakte naar haar lippen. Ze slikte en richtte haar blik ook op zijn lippen. Langzaam schoof Draco nog wat dichterbij terwijl hij Ginny weer aankeek. Ginny keek terug, hopend dat Draco haar nu toch eindelijk zou zoenen. Dit wachten maakte haar een soort zenuwachtig. Maar waarom wachtte ze eigenlijk totdat hij de tussenliggende afstand zou gaan overbruggen? Dat kon zij toch ook. Ze keek weer even snel van zijn lippen naar zijn ogen voor ze voorzichtig naar voren leunde en haar lippen op die van hem plaatste. Ze voelde hoe hij haar terugzoende en hoe hij zijn hand door haar lange haren haalde. Dit voelde zo goed, hoe had ze ooit zonder hem gekund.

Plotseling schrok ze van wat ze aan het doen was. Ze doorbrak de zoen en ging geschrokken wat meer naar achteren op de bank zitten. Ze voelde de tinteling nog in haar lippen waar die van Draco zojuist geweest waren.

"Sorry, dit had ik niet moeten doen", zei ze terwijl ze Draco aanstaarde. Hoe kon ze nou zo stom zijn. Hij had haar toch duidelijk gezegd dat hij niets meer met haar wilde. En wat doet zij vervolgens? Nu hij in een moeilijke periode zit met de dood van zijn vader maakt ze misbruik van hem. Schuldig keek ze hem aan.

Draco zag de verschillende emoties op haar gezicht afspelen en keek haar onderzoekend aan. Hij was helemaal niet van plan geweest om haar te kussen, maar toen hij haar daar zo zag zitten naast hem op de bank was hij niet in staat geweest om zich in te houden. Ze zag er gewoon prachtig uit en al veel te lang probeerde hij te vechten tegen de drang om haar te zoenen. Bang dat haar gedachten dan opnieuw terug zouden gaan naar Ethan. Hij moest zich echter wel heel erg vergissen als niet al haar gedachten zojuist bij hem waren geweest. Waarom was ze nu dan toch zo geschrokken? Opnieuw keek hij Ginny aan en zag haar een beetje schuldig naar hem opkijken. Haar woorden klonken nog in zijn hoofd, maar hij snapte ze niet. Waarom zou ze haar excuses aanbieden?

"Was het zo slecht?", vroeg hij met een grijns. Hopend dat hij misschien eindelijk wat antwoorden zou krijgen.

"Wat? Nee!", zei Ginny geschrokken. "Het was perfect", zei ze terwijl ze onbewust met haar vinger over haar lippen wreef.

"Wat is er dan?", vroeg Draco die het probleem niet echt zag.

"Jij", zei Ginny als antwoord terwijl ze opnieuw wat schuldig naar hem opkeek.

"Mij hoor je niet protesteren hoor", zei Draco met een grijns. Tot zijn verbazing zag hij dat Ginny eruit zag alsof ze ieder moment kon gaan huilen.

"Wat is er?", vroeg hij opnieuw terwijl hij wat meer naar haar toeschoof en zijn hand op haar knie legde.

Ginny staarde naar de hand op haar knie. Niet in staat om hem aan te kijken.

"Het is mijn schuld", mompelde ze zacht. "Ik had het niet mogen doen. Jij had me duidelijk gemaakt dat het niets zou worden tussen ons en nu… Nu jij een moeilijke periode doormaakt maak ik misbruik van je", snikte Ginny terwijl ze vocht om haar tranen binnen te houden.

Draco luisterde aandachtig naar wat Ginny hem vertelde. Een kleine lach verscheen op zijn gezicht terwijl hij haar hoorde spreken.

"Ginny kijk me eens aan", zei Draco rustig terwijl hij wachtte totdat Ginny op zou kijken.

"Nee", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde en naar haar schoot bleef kijken. Ze begreep niet waarom Draco nog steeds zo rustig naast haar zat. Hij moest haar nu toch zeker haten voor wat ze gedaan had.

"Ginny", zei Draco opnieuw rustig. Ginny keek hem echter nog steeds niet aan. Voorzichtig pakte Draco haar kin beet en draaide haar gezicht zodat ze hem wel moest aankijken.

"Ginny, zie ik er uit als iemand die misbruik van zich laat maken?", zei Draco rustig terwijl hij Ginny aankeek.

Ginny schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, maar…", begon ze te protesteren.

"Ginny", onderbrak Draco haar. Een kleine glimlach sierde zijn lippen. "Je hebt geen misbruik van me gemaakt", zei Draco terwijl hij nadruk legde op het woordje geen. "Als ik je had willen tegenhouden had ik dat makkelijk kunnen doen."

"Maar…", begon Ginny, Draco ging echter snel verder.

"Ik wilde dit Ginny. Ik wilde dit al sinds je weer terug bent in mijn leven. Jij hebt me nergens toe gedwongen."

Langzaam zonken de woorden in bij Ginny. Ze staarde hem aan en zag dat hij de waarheid sprak. Ze was dus echt stom geweest. Waarom moest ze ook overal weer een drama van maken?

Draco zag de manier waarop Ginny's kaken gezet waren en wist dat zij nu weer zichzelf de schuld aan het geven was om zoiets te denken. Vastbesloten om haar gedachtegang te onderbreken keek hij haar aan.

"Mag ik je zoenen?"

Verbaasd draaide Ginny haar gezicht weer naar Draco. Duidelijk verrast door zijn vraag.

"Ja", antwoordde ze terwijl ze hem aanstaarde.

Draco glimlachte en veegde een pluk haar uit haar gezicht die naar voren was gevallen toen ze haar hoofd draaide. Langzaam leunde hij naar voren, vlug glansde hij naar haar lippen voor hij z'n ogen gericht hield op die van haar. Hij duwde zijn lippen op die van haar en probeerde al zijn gevoelens voor haar in die zoen te stoppen. Alles mocht dan slecht gaan in de wereld. Zijn vader dood en dat was deels ook zijn schuld. Zolang hij Ginny in zijn armen had en haar kon zoenen wist hij dat alles ook weer goed zou komen.

---

**Everytime we touch - Cascada**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel ecstatic.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.


	22. Hoofdstuk 21

Sorry voor het absurd late plaatsen van dit hoofdstuk. Het lijkt alleen wel hoe meer ik bij het einde kom van een verhaal, hoe moeilijker het wordt om het te schrijven. Na dit hoofdstukje volgt waarschijnlijk nog één laatste hoofdstukje, maar ik kan nog niet beloven wanneer ik die af ga hebben (A). **

* * *

Hoofdstuk 21**

"Wat denk je van deze: _Klein twee kamerappartement vlakbij verdwijnselpunt en de tovenaarstad Zweinsveld_."

Ginny keek op van de krant waaruit ze dit las om te zien wat Draco's reactie hierop was. Hij was bij haar op bezoek gekomen in het huis van Melissa waar ze nog altijd logeerde.

Verbaasd staarde Draco haar aan. "Ik wist niet dat je wilde verhuizen?"

Ginny zuchtte terwijl ze naar Draco keek. "Ik kan hier moeilijk voor altijd blijven. Melissa is al aardig genoeg geweest om mij al die tijd hier te laten verblijven. Het wordt tijd dat ik hier weer weg ga."

Een tijd lang bleef het stil terwijl Draco wat bedenkelijk voor zich uitkeek. Ginny was alweer verder gegaan met lezen, zich erbij neerleggend dat ze verder geen reactie van Draco zou krijgen. Ze was dan ook verbaasd toen hij ineens sprak.

"Waarom kom je niet bij mij wonen?"

Ginny staarde hem verrast aan en Draco ging verder.

"Mijn huis is groot genoeg. Bovendien zijn we al bijna iedere dag bij elkaar en voor de momenten dat je er niet bent zal ik het niet zo erg vinden om je bij mij in de buurt te hebben."

Met een beetje gesloten blik keek Draco haar aan.

Ginny nam Draco's woorden langzaam in zich op voor ze haar hoofd schudde.

"Nee."

Draco keek snel weg bij Ginny om haar het pijnlijke gezicht dat dit antwoord opleverde niet te laten zien. Hij was stom geweest en had het haar nooit moeten vragen. Met zijn gezicht op een leeg stuk muur gericht hoorde hij stilletjes Ginny's verklaring aan.

"Ik vind het echt heel lief van je Draco, maar het zou niet werken. Ik bedoel, ik wil iets wat echt van mij is. Wat ik zelf kan betalen. En als ik bij jou zou komen wonen zou dat niet gaan, want jouw huis is al gekocht en ik heb niet eens geld genoeg om jou de helft van de waarde terug te betalen."

"Dat vraag ik je toch ook niet", zei Draco terwijl hij nog steeds Ginny's blik ontweek. Hij begon spijt te krijgen dat hij dit voorstel überhaupt gedaan had.

"Ik wil graag iets hebben wat ook echt van mezelf is. Zelfstandig zijn", zei Ginny terwijl ze Draco haar gevoelens hierover probeerde uit te leggen.

"Ik begrijp het", zei Draco met een beetje bittere ondertoon die het tegendeel beweerde.

Ginny zuchtte en besloot er maar over op te houden. Het was duidelijk dat Draco haar toch niet ging begrijpen.

Draco stond op van de bank en pakte z'n mantel. Verbaasd staarde Ginny hem aan.

"Wat doe je?", zei ze verrast.

"Ik pak mijn mantel. Dat is wat de meeste mensen doen als ze weggaan", zei Draco met nog steeds een beetje boze gezichtsuitdrukking.

"Maar waarom?", vroeg Ginny die het niet begreep. Nog geen vijf minuten geleden hadden ze gezellig op de bank zitten praten en plannen lopen maken voor het diner. Nu ze echter haar verhuisplannen aan hem duidelijk had gemaakt leek hij wel bij haar vandaan te vluchten.

"Ik herinner me net dat ik nog veel werk te doen heb thuis", zei Draco die zijn mantel inmiddels aangetrokken had.

Ginny keek hem een beetje sceptisch aan. Ze geloofde niet dat hij echt nog werk te doen had, maar besloot er niet over te beginnen. Als hij bij haar weg wilde kon ze hem moeilijk tegen houden.

"Ik ga!"

Ze keek op en zag nog net een stukje van Draco's mantel verdwijnen door de kamerdeur. Ze hoorde hoe de voordeur geopend werd en met een klap ook weer dichtviel. Ze knipperde even met haar ogen om tot zich door te laten dringen dat dit echt gebeurde. Draco verdeed zeker geen tijd met wegkomen zeg. Sinds ze weer bij elkaar waren was hij nog nooit op deze manier bij haar weggegaan. Hij heeft niet eens de tijd genomen om haar een afscheidskus te geven. En wat was er gebeurt met het gebruikelijk 'later', wat hij altijd riep als hij weg ging. Ze schudde even haar hoofd en richtte haar blik weer op de krant. Ze vond het jammer dat hij niet blij kon zijn met haar verhuisplannen, maar ze wist dat ze dit moest doen.

---

Draco zat achter zijn bureau en staarde met een niets ziende blik naar het dossier dat hij moest lezen. Zijn gedachten waren opnieuw bij het gesprek dat hij die middag met Ginny had gehad. Ze had hem afgewezen. Hij had een risico genomen door haar te vragen bij hem te komen wonen en ze had geweigerd. Slappe excuses had ze gegeven, maar hij had ze niet aan kunnen horen. Het zou toch op hetzelfde neerkomen, ze wilde gewoon niet met hem samenwonen. Waarom had hij het haar ook gevraagd, het was duidelijk dat ze hier nog niet aan toe waren. Ginny begon net een beetje over Ethan te komen en hij was zelf ook nog midden in het rouwproces van Lucius. Al deed hij z'n best om het zoveel mogelijk te vergeten en te verdringen.

Z'n gedachtegang werd verstoord door de deurbel. Hij glansde naar de klok en zag dat het zeven uur was. Wie zou er nu nog naar hem toegaan? Hij liep richting de deur terwijl mogelijke bezoekers door zijn hoofd gingen. Hij haalde de deur van het slot en opende deze.

"Hey, ik dacht ik breng je wat avondeten", zei Ginny terwijl ze de tassen die ze bij zich had omhoog hield. Zonder op een antwoord te wachten liep ze al naar binnen richting de keuken. Draco keek even verbaasd naar Ginny's rug voor hij de deur weer sloot. Langzaam liep ook hij naar de keuken en zag hoe Ginny al druk bezig was om de lekkernijen die ze in de tassen had zitten over twee borden te verdelen.

"Wat doe je hier?", zei Draco terwijl hij nieuwsgierig toekeek hoe de borden steeds voller werden.

"Dat zei ik toch al, ik kom je avondeten brengen", zei Ginny die even stopte met haar bezigheden en Draco een glimlach toewierp. Nadat Draco bij haar was weggegaan was ze ook niet meer in staat geweest om zich echt op de huizenadvertenties te concentreren. Ze bleef maar naar een mogelijke reden zoeken voor Draco's vreemde gedrag. Ze kon maar tot één conclusie komen, het feit dat ze niet bij hem in huis wilde komen wonen. Vastbesloten om nogmaals haar standpunt uit te leggen en ervoor te zorgen dat hij haar begreep was ze aan de slag gegaan met het diner, en hier was ze nu.

"Ik dacht dat je niet meer bij mij in huis wilde komen. Ik heb alles hier betaald weet je", zei Draco terwijl hij haar een beetje boos aankeek.

Ginny stopte opnieuw met haar bezigheden terwijl ze langzaam opkeek naar Draco. Ze had dus gelijk, dit was dus wat hem dwarszat.

"Ik weet dat je alles hier betaald heb", zei ze kalm terwijl ze de laatste zak opende en ook hier de inhoud van verdeeld over de twee borden.

"Wat doe je hier dan?", zei Draco terwijl hij haar aan bleef staren.

Ginny antwoordde niet meteen. In plaats daarvan pakte ze wat bestek en droeg dit samen met de twee borden naar de eetzaal, ervan uitgaande dat Draco haar wel zou volgen. Ze zette de borden neer en was niet teleurgesteld toen ze zag hoe Draco ook de eetzaal ingelopen kwam.

"Eet smakelijk", zei ze terwijl ze zelf aan de ene kant van de tafel plaatsnam en haar bestek oppakte.

Ze zag hoe Draco aan de andere kant van de tafel plaatsnam en voelde hoe zijn blik nog steeds op haar gericht bleef.

"Wat doe je hier?", zei hij opnieuw.

Langzaam keek Ginny weg van haar bord en richtte haar blik op Draco. Ze wist dat ze deze vraag niet langer kon ontwijken.

"Ik denk dat je me niet goed begrepen hebt", antwoordde Ginny. Ze wist dat ze een risico nam door op deze manier te beginnen, de kans bestond dat Draco gelijk boos werd en haar niet eens verder zou laten praten. Daarom ging ze snel verder.

"Draco, ik hou van je. Maar na alles wat er gebeurt is", ze gaf Draco een doordringende blik. "Ik wil gewoon graag iets wat van mezelf is. Iets wat ik echt van mezelf kan noemen. Niet dat jij alles betaald en ik er alleen maar leef. Ik wil gewoon zelfstandig zijn. Iets voor mezelf hebben. Een huis dat ik echt als het mijne kan zien."

"Dat kan toch ook als je bij mij komt wonen", zei Draco die het maar moeilijk kon begrijpen. Waarom deed ze zo moeilijk als ze ook gewoon bij hem kon intrekken. "Waarom zou je op zoek gaan naar één of ander klein verwaarloosd huisje als je ook gewoon bij mij kan komen wonen?"

"Ik wist dat je het niet zou begrijpen", zei Ginny hoofdschuddend. "Ik wist het, maar ik hoopte dat je het misschien toch zou kunnen proberen."

Er volgde een stilte tussen beide. Beide diep in gedachten en niet in de gaten hebbend hoe het eten steeds meer afkoelde.

"Je hebt het gelijk", zei Draco zacht terwijl hij Ginny aankeek, de onaangename stilte doorbrekend. "Ik kan dit niet begrijpen."

Ginny schudde slechts treurig haar hoofd.

"Maar ik snap dat dit belangrijk voor je is. En…", hij stopte even met praten, zelf bijna niet in staat om te geloven dat hij dit ging voorstellen. "En als je wilt, wil ik je helpen om een woning te zoeken."

Verrast staarde Ginny Draco aan. Hoewel ze het jammer vond dat hij haar beweegredenen niet kon begrijpen, was ze blij dat hij haar toch wilde helpen. Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht.

"Bedankt", zei ze oprecht.

"Dus, wanneer is de eerste bezichtiging", zei Draco met een grijns, vastbesloten om het gesprek weer wat 'luchtiger' te maken.

Ginny lachte. "Zodra ik het weet ben jij de eerste die het hoort."

---

**Miss independent – Kelly Clarkson**

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, no

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man  
help her off her throne


	23. Hoofdstuk 22

**Hoofdstuk 22**

"Ik geef het op", zei Ginny terwijl ze haar handen in de lucht sloeg.

"Wat? Wilde je zeggen dat dit historische huisje niet precies is wat je zoekt", zei Draco met gespeelde verbazing.

Ginny zuchtte. "Historisch is het zeker. Eerder prehistorisch, het is net een bouwval."

Het had eerst zo'n goed idee geleken, een huis of appartement kopen wat echt van haarzelf was. Tenminste, dat was voordat ze er achter kwam dat het enige wat zij zich kon veroorloven bouwvallen leken te zijn.

"Kom, kom, niet zo negatief", zei Draco met een grijns.

Ginny gaf hem een beetje boze blik. Ze wist zeker dat hij ervan genoot.

"Bekijk het van de positieve kant, van alle woningen die we tot nu toe gezien hebben is deze toch zeer de minst erge. Hij heeft in ieder geval geen last van vele insecten als huisdieren en voor zover ik kan zien ziet het er ook niet uit alsof er net een moord heeft plaatsgevonden", zei Draco opgewekt.

Ginny grimaste als ze daaraan terugdacht. Dat huis had wel een dreuzel martelkamer geleken met de bloedvlekken nog aan de muren om het te bewijzen. Ze keek naar Draco en zag hoe hij haar aandachtig aan het bestuderen was, alsof hij aan het wachten was tot ze het zou opgeven. Een plan begon zich te vormen in haar hoofd en met een neutraal gezicht draaide ze zich volledig naar hem toe.

"Je hebt gelijk. Dit is zeker één van de betere huizen die ik tot nu toe gezien heb. Ik denk dat ik deze maar neem. Ik bedoel, de al wat oudere muren geven het huis toch juist karakter. Ik koop dit huis", zei ze terwijl ze vastbesloten knikte.

Draco keek haar verrast en ook een beetje geschrokken aan.

"Je neemt dit huis?", zei hij wat verdwaasd, alsof hij bevestiging wilde voor wat hij zojuist had verstaan.

"Jep", knikte Ginny instemmend terwijl ze een glimlach onderdrukte bij Draco's geschokte gezichtsuitdrukking. "Het is zoals jij net ook al zei, echt één van de betere huizen die we tot nu toe gezien hebben en met een paar kleine veranderingen wordt het vast een paleisje", zei Ginny blij.

Draco leek weer een beetje uit z'n schok te komen en keek Ginny hard aan om te kijken of ze dit echt meende. Ginny ontweek Draco's blik een beetje en keek de ruimte in het rond.

"Als ik hier nou een bankstel plaats, dan kan dit de woonkamer worden. Wat denk jij?", vroeg Ginny terwijl ze zich met een lieve glimlach naar hem draaide.

"Als je hier echt gaat wonen hoef je niet op veel bezoek van mij te rekenen", zei Draco met een beetje zuur gezicht.

Ginny was niet langer in staat om haar lachen in te houden bij het zien van zijn gezichtsuitdrukking en barstte in lachen uit.

"Aan jouw reactie nu te zien kan ik maar beter nog even wachten met het verhuizen van je spullen", zei Draco die het allemaal niet echt grappig vond.

"Dacht je nou echt dat ik hier wilde gaan wonen? Zodra het een beetje waait moet je uitkijken dat de muren niet instorten", zei Ginny hoofdschuddend.

"Zullen we dan maar gaan, voor het buiten gaat waaien", zei Draco die er wel weer weg wilde.

Ginny keek nog één keer de ruimte rond voor ze knikte en hem de deur uitvolgde. Draco's aanbod om bij hem te komen wonen begon steeds aantrekkelijker te lijken, maar ze wist dat ze het niet kon accepteren. Niet alleen wist ze niet of het aanbod nog stond, ze was er nog steeds van overtuigd dat ze iets moest hebben wat ook echt van haar was. Ze zuchtte terwijl ze deur van het huis achter zich sloot. De vraag was, wanneer ze eindelijk een woning zou vinden.

---

Ginny en Draco zaten in Draco's huis in verschillende huizenkrantjes te kijken. Al was het vooral Draco die de krantjes echt doorkeek, Ginny keek met een beetje lege blik naar het krantje dat zij beet had. Het leek wel alsof ze de hoop dat ze een leuk huisje zou vinden begon op te geven.

"Wat vind je van deze", zei Draco terwijl hij het krantje voor haar uithield zodat ze het aan kon pakken. Ginny stak haar hand automatisch uit om het krantje aan te pakken, maar bekeek het verder niet echt. Draco zag dit en keek haar wat verbaasd aan.

"Het is makkelijker als je je blik ook daadwerkelijk op het krantje richt", zei hij met een grijns.

Ginny keek op naar Draco, het krantje vergeten op haar schoot liggend.

"Misschien kunnen we maar beter stoppen", zei ze zacht.

"Ben je van plan om het zomaar op te geven?", zei Draco wat verrast. Dit was hij niet van haar gewend. "Of heb je je droomhuis stiekem al een keer gevonden toen ik er niet bij was?"

Ginny haalde haar schouders op. "Het is toch duidelijk dat het toch niets gaat worden. Hermelien en Ron hebben gevraagd of ik anders misschien voorlopig bij hen wil komen wonen, misschien moet ik dat maar doen."

Hermelien en Ron wel, flitste het door Draco's hoofd. Hij zei er verder niets van, maar zijn blik zei duidelijk hoe hij erover dacht. Waarom zou zij wel bij hen willen komen wonen en niet bij hem?

"Dus ik zit dit nu allemaal voor niets te doen?", zei Draco terwijl hij naar de verschillende huizenkrantjes gebaarde.

"Sorry", mompelde Ginny.

Draco schudde wat ongelovig zijn hoofd en met een zwiep van zijn toverstok zorgde hij ervoor dat de verschillende openliggende krantjes op een nette stapel op de tafel kwamen te leggen.

"Ik kan maar beter gaan", zei Ginny terwijl ze opstond. Ze wist dat het lullig was tegenover Draco om het zomaar op te geven en bij Ron en Hermelien te gaan wonen. Maar ze leek er wel gewoon geen kracht meer voor te hebben. De drive en adrenaline die ze eerst nog had om echt iets te vinden wat voor haar was, was verdwenen nadat ze het zoveelste teleurstellende huisje had gezien.

Draco stond ook op en liep stiletjes met haar mee naar de gang waar hij haar mantel aangaf. Hij hield zijn mond gesloten, niet zeker wetend of hij een ruzie zou kunnen voorkomen als hij zou beginnen met praten. Hoe kon ze het nu zomaar opgeven? Ze was eerst toch nogal vastbesloten geweest in wat ze wilde. En zijn huis was niet goed genoeg voor haar. Oh nee, bij hem kon ze niet gaan wonen, maar wel bij die broer van haar.

"Bedankt voor je hulp", zei Ginny terwijl ze zich naar hem toeboog en een korte kus gaf. Draco zei verder niets en bekeek haar eens goed. De oude Ginny zou het nooit zomaar opgegeven hebben, die zou zijn doorgegaan tot ze eindelijk het perfecte huisje zou hebben gevonden. Misschien had Ethan dan toch meer blijvende schade aangericht dan eerst gedacht. Hij zag hoe ze naar de deur liep en één woord verliet zacht zijn lippen: "later."

Ginny glimlachte een beetje terwijl ze omkeek. Hij was in ieder geval niet helemaal gestopt met praten tegen haar. "Tot ziens", zei ze terwijl ze de deur achter zich sloot.

Draco zag hoe de deur sloot en liep langzaam weer naar de woonkamer. Daar ging hij weer zitten op de stoel waar hij net ook zat. Zijn blik viel op de nette stapel huizenkrantjes. Hij keek er even bedachtzaam naar voor hij langzaam naar voren leunde en het bovenste krantje van de stapel pakte.

---

Een beetje geërgerd stopte Ginny met het inpakken van haar spullen en liep ze naar het raam waar een uil ongeduldig aan het tikken was totdat zij het eindelijk zou openen.

"Ik kom al", mompelde ze boos terwijl ze het raam opende.

De grote donkerbruine uil van Draco vloog naar binnen en hield ongeduldig zijn poot uit tot ze het briefje er af zou halen. Voorzichtig begon Ginny het briefje er af te halen terwijl ze zich afvroeg wat er in het briefje zou staan. Nadat ze Draco twee dagen geleden had verteld van haar plannen om voorlopig bij Ron en Hermelien te gaan wonen had ze niets meer van hem gehoord.

Nieuwsgierig vouwde ze het briefje open en begon het te lezen.

_Zorg dat je om 15.00 klaar staat om weg te gaan.  
__-D-_

Een beetje verward las Ginny het briefje nogmaals over, alsof ze misschien een gedeelte over het hoofd had gezien. De boodschap was duidelijk, hij wilde dat ze om drie uur klaar zou staan, de vraag was waarvoor. Ze keek op de klok die aan Melissa's muur hing en zag dat het al bijna half drie was. Dat verklaarde dus waarom de uil zo ongeduldig was om haar dit briefje te geven. Ze keek de kamer in het rond, op zoek naar de uil om een boodschap terug te brengen naar Draco en hem daarin ook gelijk te vragen waarvoor ze precies klaar moest staan. De uil was echter nergens meer te vinden. Haar blik viel op het nog openstaande raam en ze zuchtte. Hij moest weggevlogen zijn terwijl zij nog bezig was om haar boodschap te ontcijferen. Langzaam liep ze naar het raam en deed deze weer dicht.

Het was hoog tijd om zich om te kleden. Ze had vanmorgen expres haar oudste kleding aan gedaan omdat ze niet van plan was geweest om weg te gaan. Maar ja, wat moest ze aan doen? Ze had geen idee waar Draco haar naar toe wilde nemen. Waarom kon hij niet gewoon wat duidelijker zijn in zijn boodschappen? Ze schudde haar hoofd en plofte neer op de bank. Ze zou zich wel omkleden zodra hij er was en haar kon vertellen waar ze precies heengingen.

Tevreden gaf Draco zijn uil een uilensnack. Ginny had zijn bericht dus op tijd gekregen. Nu was het aan hem om ervoor te zorgen dat de rest van zijn plan ook goed zou gaan. Hij aaide zijn uil nog een laatste keer voor hij z'n mantel pakte en deze aantrok. Het was tijd om naar Ginny te gaan.

Klokslag drie uur hoorde Ginny hoe er werd aangebeld bij Melissa's huisje. Langzaam kwam ze overeind van de bank waarop ze een beetje was ingedut. Ze liep naar de deur en kon de gestalte van Draco al zien door het wazige glas dat in de deur zat. Met een glimlach opende ze de deur. Ze wilde Draco van alles vragen, maar besloot om met een simpele begroeting te beginnen.

"Hey", zei ze terwijl ze de deur wat verder openhield zodat Draco naar binnen kon komen.

"Hey", zei Draco terug terwijl hij naar binnen liep en met een lichte afkeurende blik Ginny's outfit bekeek.

Ginny zag Draco's blik en begon snel met uitleggen. "Ik wilde me wel omkleden, maar ik wist niet goed wat ik aan moest doen. Dus ik dacht dat ik beter kon wachten tot jij er was en mij kon vertellen waar we heen zouden gaan."

Draco grijnsde, hij was nog niet van plan om zijn plan te verraden. "Dit is prima", antwoordde hij vaag. "Bovendien heb je helemaal geen tijd meer om je om te kleden want we moeten nu weg."

"Wat? Draco?!", zei Ginny wat geërgerd. "Hoe kan dit nou goede kleding zijn?"

Wat als ze uit eten zouden gaan ofzo, dan kon ze moeilijk in deze outfit aankomen bij het restaurant.

"Geloof me, je outfit is prima."

Ginny keek Draco met een beetje dubieuze blik aan, die aangaf dat ze hem nou niet echt kon geloven.

"Pak m'n handen vast", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n armen uithield.

"Huh?", zei Ginny wat verrast.

"Vertrouw je me?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij haar aankeek.

"Natuurlijk vertrouw ik je", antwoordde Ginny snel.

"Pak dan m'n handen vast, dan kan ik ons verdwijnselen naar onze bestemming."

"Waar gaan we dan heen?", vroeg Ginny achterdochtig.

"Als je m'n handen vastpakt zul je het snel genoeg zien", antwoordde Draco met een grijns.

Langzaam legde Ginny haar handen in die van Draco en samen verdwijnselde ze richting Draco's verrassing.

Verbaasd keek Ginny de ruimte rond waar ze naartoe verdwijnseld waren. Ze opende haar mond om er wat van te zeggen, maar Draco's stem stopte haar.

"Zeg nog even niets", zei hij half smekend.

Ginny sloot haar mond weer en draaide zich naar Draco. Haar vragende blik op hem gericht.

Draco keek Ginny een beetje zenuwachtig aan. Dit was het dan. Nu was het aan hem om haar ervan te overtuigen dat dit het beste was voor haar. Hij haalde een keer diep adem voor hij begon met praten.

"Zoals je kunt zien zijn we naar een leegstaand, en nog beter gezegd, een te koop staand huis verdwijnseld."

Ginny opende haar mond om wat te zeggen, maar een doordringende blik van Draco zorgde ervoor dat ze toch haar mond hield.

"Ik kan me voorstellen dat je veel vragen hebt, en ik beloof je dat ik ze allemaal zo goed mogelijk zal proberen te beantwoorden. Maar luister eerst alsjeblieft even naar wat ik te zeggen heb."

Na Ginny's bevestigende knik ging Draco verder.

"Ik had moeite om je beslissing te begrijpen toen je voor het eerst bij mij kwam met je idee om te gaan verhuizen. Ik had moeite om te snappen waarom je per sé op zoek wilde naar je eigen huis, terwijl je ook gewoon bij mij kon intrekken. Nog steeds heb ik moeite om die beslissing te begrijpen, maar ik weet dat de reden dat je niet bij mij wilde komen wonen in ieder geval niet aan mij lag, maar aan het feit dat je iets wilde hebben wat voor jezelf is."

Ginny was stil terwijl ze naar Draco's verhaal luisterde, haar ogen de lege ruimte opnemend waar ze zich nu in bevond.

"Twee dagen geleden besloot je de zoektocht naar een huis op te geven", Draco stopte even met praten, wetend dat nu het belangrijkste gedeelte zou komen.

"Nadat jij weg was gegaan ben ik opnieuw de verschillende huizenkrantjes door gaan kijken. En zo ben ik bij dit huis terecht gekomen, als je even mee wilt lopen zal ik je graag een rondleiding willen geven."

Draco keek even naar Ginny om haar reactie te meten en ging weer verder.

"We bevinden ons hier in wat een vrij grote woonkamer zou kunnen worden."

Hij liep verder naar achteren en Ginny volgde hem. "Hier zou je een eethoek kunnen neerzetten en dan heb je hier de keuken."

Hij liet haar ook de rest van het huis zien en eindigde met de grote slaapkamer. Hij keek Ginny aan, haar reactie proberend in te schatten.

"En, wat vind je ervan?", vroeg hij terwijl hij haar gespannen aankeek.

Ginny keek een beetje onzeker op naar Draco. Ze wilde hem niet teleurstellen na alle moeite die hij overduidelijk voor haar gedaan had, maar het was ook duidelijk dat ze dit huis nooit kon betalen.

"Het huis is werkelijk prachtig Draco", begon Ginny langzaam.

"Maar?", vroeg Draco, die gewoon wist dat er een 'maar' achteraan zou komen.

"Maar ik zou dit huisje nooit kunnen betalen", zei Ginny met een zucht. "Misschien dat ik de helft kan betalen maar daar houdt het dan ook op."

"Er is nog iets wat ik je wilde zeggen", zei Draco terwijl hij haar wat nerveus aankeek. "Maar beloof me dat je er goed over na zult denken voor je een antwoord geeft en dat je het idee een kans geeft."

Ginny knikte, nieuwsgierig wat Draco nog meer te zeggen had.

"Zoals je kunt zien is het huis vrij groot. Groot genoeg voor twee personen misschien wel?", zei hij vragend terwijl hij Ginny aankeek. "Als jij het niet erg vind er een bedpartner bij te krijgen en deze ruimtes met een extra persoon te delen, weet ik misschien wel iemand die je kan helpen met de andere helft van de aankoopprijs."

Ginny deed haar mond open om wat te zeggen, maar Draco ging snel verder. Niet zeker wetend of hij haar antwoord wel wilde horen.

"Wat ik voorstel is dat ik bij je kom wonen en dat we samen dit huis kopen. Op die manier heb je toch die zelfstandigheid die je zo graag wilt hebben, aangezien jij gewoon de helft van de prijs betaald."

Opnieuw wilde Ginny wat zeggen, maar opnieuw onderbrak Draco haar.

"Ik zou hier graag samen met jou willen wonen. Ik weet, het is misschien wat kleiner dan ik gewend ben, maar ik weet zeker dat ik hier ook prima zou kunnen leven. Helemaal als dat betekend dat jij dan hier dicht bij me bent. Bovendien is het huis dat ik had misschien ook wel een beetje groot voor iemand alleen."

Hij zag dat Ginny wat wilde zeggen, maar leek wel bang om haar antwoord te horen. Daarom bleef hij maar door praten, wetende dat zolang hij sprak, zij niets zou zeggen.

"Zeg alsjeblieft niet gelijk nee. Geef het een kans. Ik weet zeker dat we hier gelukkig kunnen worden. We…"

Ginny legde haar vinger op Draco's mond, er daarmee effectief voor zorgend dat Draco niets meer zei. Een beetje gespannen keek Draco Ginny aan. Wetende dat hij nu een antwoord zou krijgen, maar niet zeker wetend of hij dat wel wilde horen.

"Draco."

Ginny glimlacht even terwijl ze in zijn grijzige ogen keek.

"Als je nu even stil wilt zijn en mij ook de kans wil geven om een antwoord te geven."

Ze verwijderde haar vinger weer van zijn lippen maar hield haar ogen op die van hem gericht. "Ik vind het echt heel lief dat je dit allemaal voor mij gedaan hebt."

"Maar", zei Draco die zich niet in kon houden. Misschien had hij dit allemaal beter niet kunnen doen.

"Maar…", begon Ginny terwijl ze even stopte met praten. "Niets", zei ze met een grijns. "Ik vind dat je gelijk hebt. Ik vind het een goed idee en zou hier graag in ons huis wonen", zei Ginny met nadruk op het woordje 'ons'.

Draco glimlachte nu eindelijk ook, voelend hoe alle onzekerheid dat zij misschien nee zou zeggen van hem afviel.

"Ons huis", herhaalde Draco met een glimlach terwijl hij Ginny naar zich toetrok en haar zoende.

**--The End--**

**After all - Cher**

Well here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight

I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always  
Brings me back to you

CHORUS:

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all

When love is truly right  
This time it's truly right  
It lives from year to year  
It changes as it grows  
And oh the way it grows  
But it never disappears

Chorus

Always just beyond my touch  
Though I needed you so much  
After all what else is living for  
Whoa

Chorus x 2

* * *

Dit liedje vond ik zelf heel goed bij het hele verhaal passen. Ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal leuk vonden!

Ik wil iedereen heel erg bedanken voor alle lieve reacties :)  
(ik weet, ik ben de laatste tijd niet erg goed geweest in het antwoorden op de reviews, maar ze maken me echt heel happy!)


End file.
